


L'histoire de Sire Tristan; la vie d'un Chevalier errant

by NightHaunter657



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 63,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightHaunter657/pseuds/NightHaunter657
Summary: 1272, Toussaint. Sire Tristan de Saint-Honoré, chevalier errant du duché, s'apprête à livrer combat lors du grand tournoi ducal organisé par la duchesse Anna-Henrietta. Mais, très vite, la joie et la bonne humeur s'envolent lorsqu'un monstre commence à massacrer aveuglément d'anciens chevaliers du duché. Tristan devra alors s'allier avec des personnes étranges; un sorceleur aux cheveux blancs et son ami vampire, pour vaincre la Bête qui rode... Avant de devoir se replonger dans son passé.





	1. Chapter 1

La chaleur était étouffante. Le heaume de métal faisait littéralement rôtir sa tête, et il sentait les gouttes de sueur couler sur son front. Il serra la poignée de sa claymore, fit rouler ses épaules, ce qui eu pour effet de produire un cliquetis métallique lorsque les pièces de son harnois s’entrechoquèrent. Il entendait la clameur du public autour de lui, alors que son adversaire, non loin de là, saluait la foule à bras ouverts. Les trompettes sonnèrent, recouvrant les hurlements exaltés du public. Une voix se leva depuis les gradins, qui fit venir le silence.

-De par la grâce de notre Sérénissime Altesse, ainsi que par la volonté de notre très chère marraine de tournoi, je déclare par la présente, ce nouveau duel !

Un nouveau brouhaha d’applaudissements et de cri s’éleva dans l’air. Il continuait de fixer son adversaire de l’autre côté de l’arène, sa lame tendue devant lui. L’armure resplendissante du fanfaron face à lui devait coûter des milles et des cents ; chaque pièce était ornementée de fines enjolivures de fils dorés, alors que le haut plumet d’un rouge cramoisi donnait une allure fière à son heaume en forme de tête de lion.

-A ma droite, dit la voix en le désignant, se tient fièrement du nouveau sang ! Veuillez accueillir sous vos applaudissements, le chevalier Tristan, noble enfant du Nord !

Une vague de clapotis le fit presque vaciller. Tristan leva sa main dans un salut bref, timide.

-A ma gauche, très loyaux sujets, et spectateurs avides, un preux chevalier bien connu de tous ! Le célèbre Sire De La Croix en personne !

Ce ne fut pas une vague, mais un tonnerre d’applaudissements qui ébranlèrent l’arène à la mention du nom de son adversaire. Les deux chevaliers s’approchèrent et se retrouvèrent au milieu de l’arène, en faisant face à la tribune officielle. Une belle jeune femme, aux cheveux dorés, au corps fin et enveloppé dans une robe somptueuse du même vert que les profondes forêts de conifères, leva la main vers les deux combattants qui s’agenouillèrent.

-Moi, Vivienne de Tabris, marraine du tournoi, déclare ce duel ouvert ! Battez-vous, pour l’honneur de vos Maisons, et pour la gloire de Toussaint !

-En votre honneur ! Jura solennellement De La Croix. Sur votre beauté, Dame Tabris !

-Sur notre ravissante et sérénissime duchesse ! Jura à son tour Tristan. Puisse les cinq vertus la porter à jamais !

Les applaudissements reprirent de plus belle. Les deux chevaliers se firent alors face, leurs armes prêtes.

-Tu n’es pas un peu jeunot pour oser jurer sur la beauté de la duchesse, petit ? Lança De La Croix en tournant lentement autour de Tristan.

-Et vous, sire, n’êtes vous point à l’âge de cesser vos activités de chevalier ? Il me semblait que vous étiez trop occupé par vos affaires.

Tristan jura entendre le noble vétéran face à lui rigoler. Ils s’élancèrent alors l’un sur l’autre, prêts à frapper. Le jeune chevalier attaqua en premier, sa lourde lame fendant l’air à l’horizontal. De La Croix n’eut pas de mal à parer le coup avec l’un de ses canons d’avant-bras, avant d’envoyer d’estoc son épée vers l’abdomen de Tristan. La pointe d’acier crissa contre la plaque d’armure. Des étincelles jaillirent, et Tristan recula vivement, de nouveau prêt à frapper. Sa claymore fendit à nouveau l’air, dans une trajectoire diagonale, sur le point de trancher en deux de l’épaule à la taille le sire De La Croix. Cependant, l’épée de celui-ci se leva et les lames glissèrent l’une sur l’autre. Tristan ne vit que trop tard la botte que lança habilement son adversaire. Cette fois-ci, le tranchant de l’épée de De La Croix griffa le heaume de Tristan. Celui-ci grogna, et déblaya le bras armé de son adversaire d’un coup d’épaule. Il leva sa claymore, feintant une attaque maladroite de bas en haut. Et De La Croix mordit à l’hameçon.

Il se prépara à dévier le coup de sa jambe, mais au dernier instant, Tristan, plus rapide, releva son épée et frappa de toutes ses forces dans l’épaule lourdement protégée. Le tranchant ne coupa pas à travers le métal poli, mais la pièce d’armure se tordit sous le coup, alors que De La Croix tomba sur un genou en jurant. Le jeune homme retira prestement son arme et se prépara à délivrer le coup final lorsque, subitement, De La Croix frappa du poing. Il n’eut pas le temps d’éviter, de dévier ou de parer. La main gantée s’abattit sur le flanc moins protégé de Tristan, qui sentit ses poumons se vider sous le choc. Sa claymore lui glissa des mains, et De La Croix la rattrapa en plein vol. Il se leva en envoyant voler Tristan d’un puissant coup d’épaule. Le lourd fracas du métal sur le sol fut comme l’écho de l’espoir de Tristan qui se brisait. Il souleva rapidement la visière maculée de poussière de son heaume et fut aveuglé par la lumière scintillante du soleil. Il se redressa, posé sur l’un de ses bras, et regarda De La Croix qui approchait.

-Trop vieux, disais-tu ? Lança-t-il d’un air de défi. (Il tendit la main au jeune homme) Beau combat, mon garçon.

Les trompettes sonnèrent alors que le noble vétéran aidait le jeunot à se relever. Il attrapa la claymore par la lame et la tendit à Tristan, qui la récupéra en lançant un signe de tête respectueux à son adversaire.

-C’est ainsi que dignement, De La Croix triomphe sur Tristan ! Mais visiblement, les deux combattants se quittent sur une note amicale ! Saluez vos héros, noble Toussaintois !

Tout le public applaudit, et Tristan vit même la duchesse se lever pour féliciter les deux chevaliers.

-N’ayez crainte ! Dit-elle d’une voix enchanteresse. N’ayez crainte, chevalier Tristan, car votre défaite n’a point souillé mon honneur. Perdre face au Sire De La Croix revient à gagner face à tous les autres !

-Vous m’en voyez rassuré, ô duchesse ! Répondit Tristan en se prosternant, autant pour cacher la rougeur qui avait envahi son visage que pour faire gage de respect.

Ils saluèrent alors le public avant de quitter l’arène côte à côte. Tristan retira son heaume une fois sorti du cercle de combat, libérant une crinière de cheveux d’un puissant roux cuivré.

-Me feriez-vous l’honneur de partager le couvert avec moi lors du banquet de ce soir, sire ? Demanda-t-il à De La Croix.

-Non, j’en ai bien peur. Répondit tristement De La Croix. Des affaires urgentes, vois-tu. Et cesses donc ces sires avec moi, jeune homme, car tu l’es aussi ! Pour toi, ce sera Eugène.

-Merci de cet honneur, Eugène. Répondit Tristan en acquiesçant. Eh bien, puissiez-vous toujours lever votre épée comme aujourd’hui, mon ami.

-Toi aussi, Tristan ! Lança De La Croix en s’éloignant.

Le jeune chevalier regarda partir son ancien adversaire au loin, l’apercevant alors pour la dernière fois.


	2. Chapter 2

Le soleil se couchait au loin. C’était le moment de la journée qu’il préférait. Son père lui racontait des histoires sur les aventures des chevaliers errants à ces heures-ci. Le jour de ses dix ans, il avait cependant cessé, jugeant qu’il était en âge de mûrir. Tristan était assis dans l’herbe auprès de Gwendolyne, son amie et voisine. Les derniers rayons du soleil caressaient amoureusement la Sans-Retour, donnant à l’herbe une couleur orangée.

  
-Alors, tu t’en vas ? Demanda tristement le jeune homme.

  
-Oui. Mon père juge que ce mariage ne peut être qu’un bon parti, pour lui comme pour moi. Après tout, Nazair, ce n’est pas si loin, et puis quinze ans, c’est un bon âge pour se marier.

  
-Oui, mais, cet homme, tu l’aimes ? Demanda Tristan en triturant l’une de ses longues mèches rousses.

  
-Je ne le connais point, Tristan. Mon père a rencontré son père en Nilfgaard, fut un temps.

  
-A l’époque où nos pères étaient encore chevaliers.

  
-Oui. A cette époque. Mais tu sais bien que je ne l’aimerai pas.

  
-Gwen… Nos parents n’accepteraient pas. Quel serait l’intérêt pour eux ?

  
-Ils n’accepteraient pas parce qu’ils ne savent pas que nous nous aimons, Tristan ! S’agaça la jeune femme. Allons, après ce qu’il c’est passé il y a quelques mois, tu continues à t’entêter, que cela est voué à l’échec ?

  
-Non, bien sûr que non. Chuchota le rouquin en la prenant dans ses bras. C’est juste que tu es promis à cet homme, et tes parents ne peuvent briser ce serment.

  
-Je le sais. Embrasse-moi. Lui lança-t-elle.

  
Il l’attrapa par l’épaule et lui déposa un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres humides. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son cheval. Tristan l’aida à enfourcher sa monture, puis grimpa sur la sienne, un magnifique étalon Ophiri, que son père avait fait venir de ce lointain et mystérieux pays. Il l’avait nommé Sang-de-feu, à cause de son tempérament ardent. Ils partirent en suivant le chemin qu’avaient tracé les sabots de leurs chevaux avec le temps ; cette petite colline était leur point de rendez-vous, ils y étaient à l’abri des regards indiscrets. Ils s’amusaient à l’appeler la Colline de Gwendistan.  
Ils remontèrent le quartier Saint-Sébastien vers les hauteurs de Beauclair. Le soleil couchant donnait aux murs blancs du palais ducal une couleur orange des plus vives. La fraicheur du soir commençait à se faire sentir, et il eut un frisson. (Il ne savait cependant pas s’il s’agissait bien de la température ou de ses sentiments qui lui jouait des tours.) Ils arrivèrent finalement dans les riches quartiers de la ville haute, en entrant dans la grande place ; un festival s’y déroulait, et de nombreuses tables y étaient dressées, alors que des danseuses se déhanchaient sur une scène recouverte de roses blanches et rouges.  
Ils s’arrêtèrent face à la grande façade de la banque Cianfanelli, qui fermait ses portes. Les derniers clients en sortaient alors que l’un des gardes, un nain à longue barbe, fermait la lourde porte à double tour. Ils mirent pied à terre et se regardèrent quelques instants.

  
-Alors voilà. Dit Tristan. Aurons-nous le temps de nous voir demain ?

  
-J’ai bien peur que non. Mon… futur mari arrive demain, et nous partons après-demain, dans la matinée.

  
-Il a fait la route jusqu’à Nazair pour te récupérer ? Quel homme ! Lança le jeune homme en riant.

  
-Ne l’aurais-tu pas fait ? S’enquit Gwendolyne avec un sourire.

  
Il ne répondit que par un regard. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, et il s’abandonna à elle. Il la serra si fort qu’elle tapa dans son dos en riant.

  
-Ce n’est pas parce que tu ne peux m’avoir qu’il faut me tuer !

  
-Excuse-moi. Dit-il en la lâchant. (Il lui sourit.) Tu sais, je…

  
-Ne dis rien. Le coupa-t-elle. Je pars le cœur lourd, Tristan. Ne rajoute rien qui puisse me faire souffrir davantage. Après-demain, je vais abandonner Beauclair, mes parents, la Gwendistan, toi… C’est déjà suffisamment éprouvant, alors je ne veux point d’adieu, ou de je t’aime. Je t’en supplie.

  
-Très bien. Je ne rajouterai qu’une seule chose, Gwen. Je te jure, je te fais le serment que je deviendrai chevalier, et qu’un jour, je viendrai te chercher. Je déclarerai ce Nazairien en duel d’honneur, et je le vaincrai. Alors, nous pourrons vivre ensemble.

  
-Tu es vraiment bête, des fois. Lança-t-elle avec un petit rire triste. Tu vas me manquer tu sais ?

  
-Et moi je n’ai pas le droit de te le dire ? Dit Tristan avec un sourire en coin. Elle rit.

  
-Tu me tueras, un de ces jours.

  
-Je n’oserai pas. S’enquit-il de préciser.

  
-Je le sais bien, preux chevalier.

  
-Je t’interdis de te moquer de cela, Gwen. Dit-il d’un ton des plus sérieux.

  
-Mais je ne me moquais pas ! Lâcha-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Apprends à voir par delà les mots, Tristan, et tu verras, tu rigoleras beaucoup plus.

  
-Si tu le dis. Concéda le jeune homme avec un sourire. Tu devrais rentrer, tes parents risquent fort de s’inquiéter, et tu sais que ton père déclarerait la guerre au Nilfgaard s’il t’arrivait malheur.

  
-Oh, je n’en doute pas. Grommela-t-elle en se renfrognant.

  
-Alors, adieu, Gwen, et puisse le sort t’être favorable.

  
-Oui. A toi aussi, Tristan. Elle remonta sur son cheval. Et… au revoir, chevalier. Lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

  
Tristan la regarda s’éloigner. Il dévora son corps du regard, se perdit dans les longues mèches de cheveux d’un noir profond, dont les reflets bleutés leur donnaient un aspect métallisés. Il la vit disparaitre au coin de la rue, et sourit béatiquement. Il remonta sur Sang-de-feu et fit claquer mollement sa bride. Il partit dans la direction opposée, et il s’essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.


	3. Chapter 3

Sur le chariot se tenait une énorme cage. Et dans cette cage se tenait une énorme bête. Elle était recouverte de larges plaques ressemblant à de la pierre, et une queue velue sortait de l’arrière de sa carapace. Sa tête, profondément enfoncée dans ses épaules, n’avait pas d’yeux, et une grande gueule garnie de dents usées. Elle poussait des crissements stridents, affolée par les bruits autour d’elle. Des enfants amusés couraient après le convoi, pointant du doigt le monstre comme si personne ne le voyait.  
Le chariot était tiré par quatre chevaux d’un noir profond, et le cocher était un vieillard barbu, au dos voûté ; il dénotait fortement avec l’escorte qui l’entourait. Quatre cavaliers, montés sur des chevaux caparaçonnés de noir. L’armure des cavaliers était en parfait accord avec celle de leurs montures ; noire, rehaussée d’or, alors que de grandes ailes sombres s’élevaient de leurs casque. Un grand soleil d’or trônait fièrement au milieu de leur plastron. Celui de tête mit pied à terre et fut accueilli par Damien De La Tour, capitaine de la garde ducale.

-Un présent de sa majesté Emhyr Var Emreis, Deithwen Addan yn Carn aep Morvudd, empereur des Terres du Sud et du Nord, dirigeant de Nilfgaard et régent du plus grand empire que le monde ait connu. Ce shaelmaar est offert au duché de Toussaint et à son altesse Anna-Henrietta, en gage de sa gratitude.

-Vous pouvez annoncer à votre seigneur que nous sommes tout particulièrement honorés de ce présent, capitaine. Répondit Damien. Ce monstre sera le plus beau des combats du tournoi, à n’en point douter.

-J’ai moi-même une demande à faire. Dit l’un des cavaliers. Tristan remarqua que son armure était beaucoup plus riche que celle des trois autres. Rainfarn d’Attre, pour vous servir. Je demande l’autorisation de participer au tournoi, afin de représenter la gloire de notre glorieux empereur avec honneur.

-Tout chevalier est libre de participer au tournoi, sire d’Attre. Dit De La Tour en tournant lentement sa tête chauve vers le chevalier. Il vous suffit de vous inscrire.

Tristan secoua la tête. Encore un adversaire de plus. Le tournoi n’avait pas commencé à proprement parler ; seuls quelques duels d’honneur, comme le sien, avaient eu lieu. De plus, il manquait l’un des participants les plus importants et des plus honorifiques ; Palmerin de Launfal. Il retourna dans sa tente, non loin de là. Son armure, lustrée par ses soins, reposait sur un râtelier, alors que sa claymore, dans son fourreau, était posée contre un petit meuble. Il jeta un coup d’œil à la jeune femme couchée dans son lit, son corps nu enveloppé dans les draps blancs.  
Il s’assit lentement dans une chaise et fouilla dans sa chemise. Il sortit une lettre qu’il s’empressa d’ouvrir. Un sourire radieux se dessina sur son visage enfantin. La lettre venait de Nazair, et était fortement parfumée. Il la lut d’une traite, absorbant chacun des mots avec le plus grand intérêt, assimilant chaque nouvelle que lui apportait Gwendolyne. Son sourire s’effaça aussi soudainement qu’il était venu ; elle annonçait la naissance de son enfant, un garçon.  
Un bruissement de toile le fit reprendre ses esprits. Un garde ducal était entré dans la tente, et attendait patiemment.

  
-Que se passe-t-il ? S’enquit Tristan.

  
-Son illustre majesté requiert la présence de sire Tristan. Répondit le garde.

  
-Je… Tout de suite ?

  
-Notre grandissime duchesse n’a pas jugé nécessaire de le préciser, tant la réponse est évidente. (La jeune femme dans le lit poussa un petit gémissement plaintif, dérangé par le bruit, avant de s’enfouir plus profondément dans les draps.)

  
Tristan déglutit. Pourquoi la duchesse souhaitait le voir ? Il se leva, resserra sa chemise et suivit le garde. La Lice était en pleine ébullition. De plus en plus de spectateurs venaient de jour en jour, à l’approche du Grand Tournoi. De nouvelles tentes étaient montées chaque jour, pour des chevaliers, des forgerons, et même un coiffeur. Il regarda vers la sienne, et jeta un coup d’œil à son blason avant de partir ; deux marteaux de guerre croisés derrière une rondache estampillée d’un crâne couronné. D’après les légendes, Grégoyr de Saint-Honoré, le fondateur de sa maison, aurait réussit à vaincre le roi Divhetaf lors des guerres contre les Elfes de Toussaint.  
La tribune ducale était gardée par quatre hommes en harnois complet, de lourdes guisarmes à la main. Le garde indiqua l’escalier à Tristan qui accéda alors seul à la tribune. La duchesse était là, et regardait deux chevaliers ; visiblement le dit Rainfarn, n’ayant pas perdu son temps pour tenter de prouver sa valeur, et un chevalier alors inconnu pour Tristan. Les yeux de celui-ci se posèrent sur la duchesse.  
Resplendissante dans une robe d’un rouge écarlate, la longue traine de celle-ci était décorée de roses en fils fins. Sa gorge, dénudée, était parée de lourds colliers de perles, dont le plus scintillant possédait un talisman d’un vert rappelant celui des yeux de Tristan, et dont la forme triangulaire pointait ostentatoirement vers la poitrine dissimulée de la monarque. Ses longs cheveux, sublimes, d’un châtain clair, était coiffée de manière élaborée, ayant visiblement nécessité des heures de travail aux meilleurs coiffeurs de Beauclair ; ils avaient par ailleurs réussi à incorporer à celle-ci la couronne de la duchesse, dont les hautes branches serties de rubis étaient visibles. Tristan s’agenouilla alors.

  
-Votre illustre altesse. Dit-il. Vous m’avez quémandé, me semble-t-il.

  
-Ah, voilà notre plus jeune chevalier ! Lança la duchesse en se retournant vivement. Relevez-vous donc, sire Tristan.

  
-Que me vaut cet honneur, votre altesse ? S’enquit le chevalier. (Il ne remarqua qu’alors la présence de Vivienne, assise à regarder le combat d’un regard impassible.)

  
-La curiosité, pour ne rien vous cacher. Mais veuillez vous asseoir, je vous en prie. (Elle lui désigna une chaise, presque comme un ordre plutôt qu’une offre.) Oui, la curiosité, car votre vœu de vous battre en mon nom l’a attisé. En tant que duchesse de Toussaint, je me dois de connaitre tous les chevaliers présents sur mes terres. Ainsi, je voulais savoir comment vous êtes vous retrouver chevalier, sire.

  
-C’est une histoire relativement improbable, votre altesse. Dit Tristan avec un sourire. Et c’est aussi ce qui explique pourquoi me qualifie-t-on « d’enfant du nord ». Car en effet, je suis né à Toussaint.

  
-Oui. Et feu votre père, sire Adamas de Saint-Honoré, était un grand chevalier errant de son époque.

  
-Ce compliment apporte beaucoup d’honneur à ma famille, votre altesse. Lança Tristan timidement, en essayant de rougir le moins possible.

  
-Si c’est une histoire improbable, permettez-moi de vous demander de la raconter, sire.

  
-J’ai été anobli par la reine Calanthe de Cintra, votre altesse. Expliqua Tristan.

  
-Calanthe ? S’étonna la duchesse. Mais… Elle est morte il y a dix ans de cela, lors de la Première Guerre entre Nilfgaard et le Nord, lors de l’invasion de Cintra.

  
-Je le sais, votre altesse. Glissa le chevalier. J’y étais.

  
-Mais… Vous me semblez bien jeune pour avoir pu être adoubé à cette période, sire. Dit Anna-Henrietta d’un air circonspect.

  
-Oui, votre altesse, je le sais. J’ai pourtant plus de vingt-neuf printemps.

  
-Par la barbe de Lebioda ! Manqua de s’étouffer la duchesse. Bon sang, je ne tiens plus ! Racontez-moi, Tristan, racontez donc !

  
Tristan jeta un œil dans l’arène. Rainfarn venait de terrasser son adversaire. Il reconnut le blason Cintrien sur le pavois du chevalier à terre. Le chevalier d’Attre se plaça au dessus de lui, et planta violemment la pointe de sa lance dans le sable à quelques centimètres du visage du perdant, avant de hurler de gloire. Cette image fit passer un air triste sur le visage du jeune chevalier, qui repensa à cette histoire folle.


	4. Chapter 4

Cintra, ville de beauté. Cintra, ville de paix, d’art, de prospérité. Cintra, ville brûlée. C’était ainsi que Tristan la voyait désormais. Arrivé au royaume de Cintra quelques mois auparavant, accompagnant une caravane marchande partie de Redania, il avait servi au sein de celle-ci comme garde. Les cours d’escrime que lui avait fourni son père jusqu’à sa mort avait alors été des plus utiles ; le Nord n’était en effet pas une terre hospitalière, et les bandits n’y étaient pas rares. A présent, il était bloqué au sein de la capitale du royaume éponyme. L’empereur Var Emreis avait lancé ses troupes à l’assaut du petit royaume et avait fait une percée éclair. Les restes de l’armée Cintrienne étaient revenus en ville la queue entre les jambes, les Escadrons Noirs aux trousses, et la reine Calanthe blessée. Visiblement, la bataille de Marnadal avait été un échec. La reine avait ordonné que chaque homme pouvant se battre fut amené au château, alors que les Nilfgaardiens chargeaient dans les rues.

Tristan c’était porté volontaire pour combattre aux côtés des défenseurs. A présent, il se tenait dans la cour en ruine du château, au milieu des blessés et des cadavres. Il restait moins d’une centaine d’hommes, et les enchantements de défense ne tarderaient pas à lâcher. Les mages Nilfgaardiens maintenaient une pression constante sur les tours du château, alors que les troupes d’infanterie ne cessaient d’harceler les quelques défenseurs restants. Le jeune homme regarda par-dessus les créneaux. Une autre compagnie de Nilfgaardiens se repliait en bon ordre. Il jeta un œil à son épaule, là où son pourpoint de cuir était percé et maculé de sang. Un carreau d’arbalète l’avait atteint en plein combat. Les colonnes de fumée s’élevait de toutes les ruelles, et on entendait les cris des civils n’ayant pas eu le temps de s’abriter dans le château depuis des lieux à la ronde. Visiblement, les Nilfgaardiens ne se déplaisaient pas en ville.

Un bruit lourd le fit se retourner. Les portes du donjon s’ouvraient. Des gardes en sortirent, accompagnés par une reine Calanthe affaiblie. Le poids de l’âge commençait à peser sur ses frêles épaules, et Tristan se sentit désolé en voyant celle qui fut autrefois qualifiée de reine d’une beauté inégalée. Lorsqu’elle parla, cependant, sa voix porta si haut que tous se turent, et Tristan jura presque que les Nilfgaardiens firent silence aussi.

-Soldats. Loyaux sujets. Vous avez saigné en mon nom pendant quatre longs jours. Vous avez vu des êtres aimés mourir sous les coups des Nilfgaardiens. Certains ont perdu des frères, d’autres des pères, ou encore des fils. Nous avons perdu, nous le savons tous. (Elle marqua une pause pour reprendre sa respiration.) Mais jamais nous n’abandonnerons le combat. Jamais cet empereur du sud ne pourra se vanter d’avoir fait plier le royaume de Cintra, car il n’aura que des cadavres et des ruines à gouverner. Fidèles sujets, glorieux fils de Cintra, je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante.

Une clameur monta dans la cour. Même les blessés en avaient oublié leurs plaies et hurlaient pour la gloire de leur reine. Galvanisé ainsi, même Tristan se joint au rugissement triomphal. La reine leva timidement sa main couverte de bagues.

-Je veux que ceux qui le désirent restent ici, dans la cour, à défendre de leurs corps ces portes qui protègent les derniers civils de ce royaume. Les autres, avec les blessés, prendront place dans la grande salle, auprès de ma petite-fille et moi.

C’est alors que, comme un seul homme, chaque guerrier en état se leva pour se porter volontaire. Tristan fut l’un des premiers. Ses cheveux roux dénotaient au milieu de la majorité blonde ou brune. Son visage recouvert de crasse et de sang était visiblement le visage d’un sudiste, et pourtant, il avait gagné le respect des hommes autour de lui. La reine Calanthe sourit et fixa chacun d’eux un par un, leur accordant à tous le droit de voir son sourire. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Tristan, il s’attarda quelques secondes de plus, comme si elle fut surprise par cet individu visiblement non Cintrien. Elle retourna alors à l’intérieur, suivie de ses gardes et de quelques hommes qui aidèrent les blessés à entrer dans le donjon. Tristan descendit du rempart martyrisé jusqu’à la cour, où il fut interpellé.

-Ohé, Toussaintois ! Dit une voix derrière lui.

-Stefen ! Lança Tristan vers un homme en armure approchant de lui. Visiblement plus vieux que lui, il portait une énorme barbe sur un visage buriné par la guerre, et couturé de cicatrices.

-Je croyais que tu y étais passé lors du dernier assaut. Visiblement, même les meilleurs de ces chiens d’Escadrons Noirs ne peuvent point faire caner des nobliaux de Toussaint, hein ?

-Peut-être ont-ils peur qu’en tuant un Toussaintois, le Duché ne déclare sécession ? Pouffa Tristan.

-Tu l’as dis. Alors, prêt à mourir si loin de chez toi ?

-Je ne pensais pas que cela viendrait ainsi, ni même ici. Concéda le jeune homme. Mais à présent que j’ai vu votre reine, je me dis que cela en vaut la peine.

-Encore pleins d’idéaux qu’il est le nobliau. Se moqua gentiment le vétéran. Faut dire que Calanthe en impose. J’ai connu l’époque où qu’elle était bien jeune, encore fraiche comme le printemps. Garde au palais, que j’étais. J’en ai connu des choses là dedans. Je me rappelle du jour où un monstre est venu enlever la princesse Pavetta. Quelle soirée, c’moi qui te le dis.

-Raconte voir ! Le supplia Tristan.

-Boarf, une longue histoire. Ce monstre, en fait c’en était pas un, mais un prince maudit qui était promis à la petite Pavetta. Même qu’ils s’aimaient les deux là. Le banquet a failli finir en véritable tuerie, avec un sorceleur au milieu, Gérard ou j’sais pas quoi. Et toi, quel est le souvenir auquel tu penses, alors que tu vas mourir ? S’enquit Stefen.

-Quelque chose de moins incroyable. Une course de chevaux à travers le bois de Carboreta avec Gwendolyne. Nous avions… emprunté quelques pieds de pommes de terre à un fermier, et nous étions poursuivis par la garde ducale. On était jeunes, nous parents étaient connus, alors nous avons été graciés par le Duc.

-Dis donc, le nobliau est en fait un voleur ! Lâcha Stefen en riant. D’ailleurs ta Gwendolyne, tu pourras pas tenir ton serment, quoi t’en fais de ça ?

-Elle comprendrait. Elle me connait, et elle saurait que c’est le mieux à faire.

Ils furent interrompus par une énorme explosion. La muraille c’était effondrée sur un pan complet. Tristan comprit que les enchantements n’avaient pas tenu. Il tira son épée au clair, ramassa un pavois au sol et se prépara alors qu’un mur noir approchait par la brèche.

-En position ! Hurla leur officier. Protégez la porte ! Formez une barrière de vos corps s’il le faut ! Pour Calanthe ! Pour Cintra !

Les cinquante et quelques hommes présents dans la cour reprirent le cri de guerre alors que les Nilfgaardiens les chargeaient. Tristan arma son bras et reçut un soldat ennemi en armure lourde en plein sur le pavois. Le choc le fit reculer, mais il projeta son adversaire en avant pour reprendre sa place. Il enfonça son épée dans l’interstice entre son bouclier et celui de Stefen à sa droite, et commença à planter violemment son épée devant lui. Au premier coup, il ne toucha rien. La pointe de son arme dévia sur un plastron au deuxième. Au troisième, il sentit une résistance puis il entendit un cri. Il réitéra l’opération plusieurs fois de suite, en hurlant au dessus de la clameur des combats. La ligne de défense reculait petit à petit. Les Cintriens se défendaient bec et ongle, avec acharnement, et faisaient honneur au surnom de leur reine, la Lionne de Cintra. Chaque mètre gagné coûtait aux Nilfgaardiens une poignée d’hommes. Mais plus les défenseurs en tuaient, plus il en venait.

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement acculés contre la porte, ne pouvant plus faire marche arrière. Tristan frappait avec fureur sur les assaillants, avec son épée comme avec son pavois. A ses pieds, plusieurs Nilfgaardiens gisaient dans leurs boyaux, le ventre ouvert, le crâne fracturé ou les membres tranchés. Malgré tout, le nombre de défenseurs descendait à une vitesse folle. Le Toussaintois jeta un regard vers Stefen. Il était au sol, rugissant de colère, alors qu’il était piétiné par inadvertance par la masse de soldats. Le jeune homme sauta dans la mêlée en hurlant, frappant avec fureur dans le tas de Nilfgaardiens. Il ménagea un petit espace au vétéran Cintrien qui se releva péniblement. Ils se replièrent quelques instants, appuyés l’un sur l’autre. Même à l’arrière de la ligne, ils se battaient.

-Merci, nobliau ! Cria Stefen en crachant du sang. J’oublierai pas !

-Tais-toi et bats-toi, Stefen ! Le coupa Tristan en grinçant des dents.

Il regarda son ami, qui avait la tête tournée vers lui. Seulement, une hallebarde le traversait de part en part et l’avait planté contre la porte. Tristan rugit et trancha nettement la tête de l’homme en noir d’un geste précis. Il inspecta son camarade, qui était déjà mort. Quelqu’un lui prit alors l’épaule. Il s’apprêta à frapper, mais reconnut son officier.

-Glisses-toi à l’intérieur gamin ! C’est perdu ici ! Préviens la reine, dis-lui qu’ils vont bientôt… Une épée coupa court à la conversation. La lame s’enfonça profondément dans la gorge du commandant, faisant jaillir le sang comme un geyser, éclaboussant l’armure et le visage de Tristan.

Il repoussa l’assaillant d’un puissant coup de pied, et obéit à son supérieur. A peine les portes furent elles ouvertes qu’elles se refermèrent aussi sec. Les gardes à l’intérieur les barricadèrent à nouveau, avec des bancs, des tables, meubles et même des lits. Des centaines de civils étaient entassés dans la grande salle, et regardaient avec horreur le Toussaintois. Il se scruta brièvement ; il était recouvert de sang et de crasse, et son armure était bosselée. Il traversa la salle jusqu’au seul mobilier étant resté à sa place ; le trône royal. Dessus était assis la reine Calanthe, qui avait une jeune fille sur ses genoux. Tristan s’arrêta face à elle et s’agenouilla.

-Reine Calanthe. La porte est perdue. Les Nilfgaardiens vont entrer d’un instant à l’autre.

-Soit. Qui es-tu, guerrier ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu n’es point Cintrien, si je ne m’abuse.

-Tristan de Saint-Honoré, Reine. Je suis Toussaintois de naissance.

-Un noble et jeune chevalier de Toussaint, qui vient mourir en mon nom. Ce sacrifice mériterait amplement une ballade. Si seulement un barde comme Jaskier eut été là.

-Je ne suis point chevalier, Reine. Mon père l’était, mais je ne suis point adoubé.

La reine fit une mine déconfite. Elle posa la jeune fille sur le trône en se levant.

-Ton épée, soldat.

-Pardon, Reine ? Demanda Tristan, étonné.

-Donnes moi ton épée.

Tristan dégaina son épée et la tendit à Calanthe, qui l’attrapa d’une main tremblante. Elle tendit son bras et posa la lame sur l’épaule du Toussaintois.

-Par la grâce de Melitele, et de tous les dieux de cette noble terre, de par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, moi, Reine Calanthe, la Lionne de Cintra, vous nomme, Tristan de Saint-Honoré, chevalier de Cintra. Vous qui avez vécu tel un chevalier, vous aurez l’honneur de mourir en en étant un. Tristan essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et se releva sous l’ordre de la reine.

Elle lui rendit son épée, et resta droite dans la salle, face à ses sujets.

-Comme je l’ai annoncé, ce soi-disant empereur n’aura personne ici vivant. Ce que je vais vous demander est horrible, mais c’est nécessaire pour l’honneur et la gloire de Cintra. Mères, ne laissez point vos enfants tomber entre les mains de ces meurtriers. Maris, ne laissez point vos femmes tomber entre les mains de ces violeurs, et ne vous déshonorez point en mourant sous leurs coups. Quant à toi, chevalier, dit-elle à Tristan, tues ta reine, c’est un ordre. (Elle se retourna vivement vers la petite fille.) Ciri, ma petite Cirilla, je veux que tu te caches, vite. Ne tombes pas entre les mains du Nilfgaard, tu m’entends ? (La petite fille hocha la tête, agitant ses longs cheveux d’un gris souris, et sous un signe de sa grand-mère la reine, partit en courant.) Maintenant, à toi de jouer, chevalier.

-Je, je ne puis obéir, Reine, dit Tristan après un court silence. Je ne puis tuer quelqu’un d’une grandeur et d’une stature comme la vôtre. Seul quelqu’un possédant votre grâce le pourrait, Reine.

-Ce que tu me dis me touche, et me trouble, chevalier. Tu désobéis à un ordre direct de ta reine, mais tu fournis des arguments censés. Très bien. Je m’occuperai de cela. Promets-moi, chevalier de Toussaint, que tu défendras cette salle de ta vie.

-Je mourrai pour chacun des gens dans cette pièce. Je protègerai de mon corps la princesse s’il le faut.

La reine sourit, lentement, tristement. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Tristan, puis s’en alla. Le tout récemment promu chevalier la regarda partir, puis se retourna alors qu’il entendait la porte éclater. La barricade vola en éclat alors qu’une boule de feu pénétrait dans la salle. La suivant de près, un grand cavalier dans une armure d’un noir profond, chevauchant un gigantesque étalon de jais, pénétra dans la pièce en abattant son épée sur un soldat Cintrien. Une longue cape d’un rouge sanguin flottait dans l’air derrière lui, et son espadon tranchait dans les rangs des soldats Cintrien comme s’il n’y avait rien. Son heaume ailé dissimulait son visage, et les flammes qui commencèrent à brûler dans la salle se reflétaient sur son harnois. Tristan se rua vers lui et abattit son épée sur l’encolure de son cheval. Le fil de la lame pénétra dans la chair, buta contre la colonne vertébrale et glissa le long de la gorge de l’animal, qui hennit en cabrant.

Le chevalier roula au sol et se releva dans un même mouvement. Il fit face au Toussaintois, qui se sentit alors minuscule face au géant devant lui.

-Tu oses me défier, moi ? Ignores-tu donc qui je suis ? Gronda-t-il à travers la visière de son heaume.

-Pour dire vrai, oui. Avoua le jeune chevalier.

-Cela n’est pas un problème. Tu comprendras vite ton erreur. Lorsque j’en aurai fini avec toi, je retrouverai la princesse.

Tristan se jeta sur lui, l’épée prête à frapper. Le Nilfgaardien l’évita d’un agile mouvement et frappa dans le dos de son adversaire. Le tranchant mordit dans l’armure et entama légèrement la peau. Le jeune Toussaintois serra des dents et se retourna, prêt. Une violente attaque de taille visa son visage, et il dévia le coup au dernier moment, surpris. Malheureusement, son adversaire était très rapide. Il envoya rouler Tristan d’un coup de pied dans l’abdomen, et s’approcha pour l’achever. Celui-ci se redressa avec difficulté, et enfonça au dernier moment son épée dans la jointure du genou de l’armure du Nilfgaardien. Le sombre chevalier rugit, et frappa violemment la tempe de Tristan avec le pommeau de son épée. La tête du jeune n’avait pas touché le sol qu’il avait déjà sombré dans l’inconscience.

A son réveil, la salle était remplie de cadavres. Il entendait des hurlements de l’extérieur, accompagnés de rires et de chants en langue ancienne. Il se redressa lentement et scruta autour de lui. Le grand chevalier n’était plus là, et il n’entendait pas âme qui vive dans le château. Il retira son armure marqué du blason de Cintra, la jeta tristement au sol, et se faufila par la porte. Le cadavre de Stefen était toujours là, planté dans la porte par la hallebarde. Il se glissa entre deux carrioles remplies de cadavres, avant de se faufiler derrière un chariot vide. Il sauta à l’intérieur lorsqu’il vit un cocher qui approchait. Le chariot commença alors à rouler dans les rues jonchées de débris et de cadavres, s’arrêtant quelque fois le temps que le chemin ne soit déblayé. Lorsqu’il s’arrêta, Tristan jeta un coup d’œil aux alentours. Ils étaient en dehors de la ville, et des hommes amenaient du ravitaillement pour le charger dans le chariot. Il bondit à l’extérieur et s’écarta du petit campement. Dès qu’il fut à bonne distance, il se mit à marcher lentement, en jetant un dernier coup d’œil à la belle Cintra en flammes.


	5. Chapter 5

-J’ai marché jusqu’en Toussaint, jusqu’à rentrer chez moi. A mon retour, ma mère m’attendait, pour finalement quitter ce monde quelques semaines plus tard.

-Vous aviez raison en me disant que cette histoire est improbable, et pourtant, l’honorable Calanthe n’avait point tort. Cette histoire mérite amplement une ballade ; bien que son choix pour maitre Jaskier ne me semble guère judicieux. Mais contée comme il le faut, en prenant soin d’appuyer sur l’aspect dramatique de la chose, cela serait magnifique, en n’en pas douter.

-Merci, votre altesse. Répondit Tristan en hochant de la tête.

-Bien. Je ne souhaite vous faire perdre plus de votre temps, sire. Vous pouvez retourner à vos quartiers, et… ce fut un plaisir que d’entendre votre histoire, Tristan de Saint-Honoré.

-Ce fut un honneur que d’avoir eu à vous la raconter.

Deux jours avaient passé. Tristan regardait l’arène vide d’un air triste. De La Croix, dernière victime de la Bête. Il n’arrivait pas à y croire. Un chevalier aussi exemplaire que lui, qui venait de passer le flambeau à la nouvelle génération, avait été tué d’une manière horrible. Un hurlement le fit revenir dans le présent. Le shaelmaar était dans sa cage, adossée à l’arène. Prête à être relâchée, la créature semblait sentir le moment de la libération. Plus il regardait le monstre, plus Tristan s’inquiétait pour le chevalier Guillaume de Launfal. Il était sûr que ce shaelmaar était capable de le tuer facilement, même avec des clochettes accrochées à la queue pour le déstabiliser. Le public s’installa alors que Guillaume entrait dans l’arène sous le vacarme musical des trompettes et des cors. Il leva ses bras pour accueillir les ovations du public, auxquelles se joignit Tristan. C’est alors que le jeune chevalier aperçut deux nouveaux venus dans les gradins, de l’autre côté de l’arène ; Palmerin de Launfal, oncle de Guillaume, accompagné d’un individu louche aux cheveux blancs. Celui-ci possédait deux glaives dans son dos, et portait un pourpoint du cuir sombre, recouvrant une chemise de lin simple. Ses gants étaient cloutés, et un frisson parcourut l’échine du chevalier en s’imaginant recevoir un coup dans la tempe de ces poings. Guillaume s’agenouilla devant la tribune.

-Je dédie cette victoire à la belle dame Vivienne de Tabris ! Lança-t-il. (Tristan aperçut celle-ci, toujours impassible dans la tribune, alors que la duchesse la regardait d’un air amusé.)

La cage s’ouvrit alors, et le shaelmaar entra dans le cercle. Guillaume roula des épaules et frappa son bouclier avec son épée. Aussitôt, la créature feula et bondit vers lui. Elle enfonça ses gigantesques griffes émoussées dans le sol, et Guillaume frappa profondément dans la chair grise du monstre. Celui-ci hurla, et tenta de frapper le chevalier avec les cloches attachées à sa queue. De Launfal évita le coup avec maladresse, et se retrouva dos contre le mur. Le shaelmaar se redressa, se mit en boule et roula à une vitesse inouïe vers Guillaume, qui, paniqué, bondit sur le côté. Le shaelmaar s’écrasa sous la tribune, et resta sur le dos, immobile. Les cors sonnèrent et Guillaume se plaça au centre, acclamé par la foule. Tristan l’applaudit lorsqu’il vit le shaelmaar se relever ; sa queue n’était plus entravée par les cloches. Il se remit en boule et repiqua vers le chevalier.

-Gare ! Hurla Tristan ; trop tard.

Guillaume se retourna vivement et fut percuté de plein fouet par la créature. Il vola sur une belle brassée et s’écrasa lourdement contre le sol. Un immense hoquet de surprise sortit de la foule, et, sans hésiter, Tristan vit l’homme aux cheveux blancs, une épée à la main, bondir dans l’arène. Palmerin le suivait de près, plus prudemment. Et c’est alors que Tristan comprit. Ce triste sire était un sorceleur.

Le tueur de monstres s’approcha du shaelmaar rapidement mais silencieusement. Lorsqu’il fut suffisamment près, il sortit une petite flasque qu’il engloutit d’un trait, puis la jeta au loin. Le monstre, visiblement attiré par le bruit, se retourna. Il ne vit pas le coup de glaive qui tailla vers son visage. La lame mordit profondément dans la chair de la créature qui rugit, avant de rouler en arrière. Le mutant bondit sur le côté, alors que Palmerin chargeait la bête. Celle-ci lança un coup vers le chevalier, mais le sorceleur utilisa de la magie ; un trait de flammes partit de sa main et repoussa la créature. Il ne s’arrêta pas là. Chacun de ses mouvements était calculé, précis, utile. Il ne gaspillait pas sa force dans des gestes parasites, et se déplaçait comme l’air. Il se glissa sous un coup du shaelmaar, frappa de son glaive dans le bras puissant de la bête, puis retourna la prise de son épée pour l’enfoncer dans le ventre vulnérable du monstre. Le shaelmaar se jeta sur le dos en hurlant de douleur alors que l’épée du sorceleur était enfoncée jusqu’à la garde dans son thorax. Le mutant retira sa lame alors que le shaelmaar agonisait.

-Magnifique combat, maitre sorceleur ! lança la duchesse. Vous pouvez tuer la bête, à présent. (Il y eu un long silence, et le sorceleur rengaina sa lame.)

-Il n’a pas à mourir. Suffisamment de sang a coulé.

-Mesdames et messieurs ! Hurla alors le barde. C’est après un incroyable combat que le maitre sorceleur Geralt de Riv a terrassé le monstre ! Malgré tout, il décide de l’épargner ! Loyaux sujets, acclamez Geralt le Clément !

Tristan se joignit aux applaudissements alors que des gardes entraient dans l’arène pour achever le shaelmaar. Le jeune chevalier vit alors la duchesse entrer dans l’arène, accompagnée de ses dames de cour. L’assemblée présente dans le sable était des plus pittoresques ; deux chevaliers, un sorceleur, la duchesse et trois de ses dames. Ils parlèrent quelques instants dans l’arène, puis la duchesse et le dénommé Geralt sortirent, alors que les dames s’en allaient s’occuper du jeune Guillaume. Le jeune chevalier attendit que la foule sorte des gradins pour se lever. Lorsqu’il sortit enfin de l’arène, la fin d’après-midi pointait déjà à l’horizon, et le ciel tournait déjà à l’orangée. Il marchait vers sa tente lorsqu’il entendit un grand galop. Il se jeta sur le côté juste à temps pour apercevoir le sorceleur et la duchesse, partiellement débarrassée de sa robe, partir en trombe vers le palais. Il s’étonna de cela en pénétrant dans ses quartiers. La jeune femme était en train de plier bagages, rangeant ses délicats vêtements de soie dans des valises de cuir ornées.

-Tu t’en vas déjà ? S’enquit Tristan.

-Oui. Confirma-t-elle. Après tout, nous avions convenu ensemble que je partirais quand l’envie m’en prenait. (Elle lui sourit.)

-Il est vrai. Très bien. (Il lui rendit son sourire.) Fais bonne route alors.

-Flot-Vif n’est point loin, pour ainsi dire. Mon père le bourgmestre n’est guère consentant vis-à-vis de ce type de relation.

-Je le sais. Ce n’est pas un souci. Mes quartiers te sont ouverts malgré tout.

-Si l’envie me prend oui, je reviendrai. Lança-t-elle avec des yeux de braise. Elle sortit de la tente en portant ses sacoches.

Tristan s’affala sur son lit et regarda la lettre posée sur la tablette non loin. Un long soupir de fatigue lui échappa. Il se para de beaux vêtements, une tunique Redanienne riche, d’un tissu souple et élégant, aux reflets irisés. Une petite promenade aux jardins du palais lui ferait le plus grand bien, songea-t-il. Le soleil déclinait à l’horizon. Il sourit en repensant à Gwendolyne alors qu’il déambulait entre les hautes haies, sur le chemin pavé de pierres lisses et blanches, taillées en briques parfaites. Les jardins du palais ducal de Beauclair étaient l’une des fiertés de tout Toussaint. Des massifs de fleurs d’une beauté et d’une fragrance inégalées délectaient la vue et l’odorat, et le chant des loriots berçaient les visiteurs. Pour l’heure, la petite noblesse s’amusait à chasser les indices pour retrouver le lapin de Toussaint, une vieille tradition du duché. Tristan avait décidé de ne pas en faire partie, il avait besoin d’être seul. Il slalomait entre les massifs de roses bleues de Nazair, les bosquets de lilas des bois Caed Myrkvid, les rangées de lavandes de Vicovaro, les oliviers des rives de la Blessure. Les senteurs s’emmêlaient dans ses narines, lui embrouillait les idées avec une aisance effrayante, l’enivrait ; il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’approcher de chaque massif, chaque arbre pour contempler les nuances des pétales, humer leurs fragrances ; il se surprit à goûter une olive ; exquise, soit dit en passant (Toussaint était le meilleur producteur de vin du monde connu, avec des domaines aux noms recouverts d’honneurs et de louanges ; Vermentino, Castel Ravello, Corvo Bianco, Tufo… le duché était aussi l’un des plus grands producteurs d’huile d’olive, dépassant même les ventes des oliveraies de Metinna, plus au sud.)

Il avait entendu dire que cette année, c’était Sire de Peyrac-Peyran qui avait été désigné comme le lapin. Il devait se cacher quelque part, dorénavant. Tristan passa non loin d’une serre finement ouvragée, dont le verre déformait les massifs de fleurs colorés à l’intérieur. Son regard se perdit sur la baie des amants en contrebas, où de nombreux couples discutaient frivolement dans des embarcations en forme de cygne. Il reprit ses esprits lorsqu’il percuta quelqu’un. L’homme en question avait un visage fin, émacié, et une peau blême. Ses traits durs encadraient des yeux noirs, profonds, alors que ses cheveux mi-longs étaient coiffés en arrière. Il portait des vêtements riches mais délavés sous un ample et long blouson de cuir noir, tombant jusqu’à ses chevilles, et des petites mitaines en laine grise cachait des mains aux ongles trop longs.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur. Lança Tristan en baissant la tête d’un signe de respect.

-Pas de quoi. Répondit l’autre d’une voix bourrue, sifflante et lancinante, avant de continuer sa route.

Quel rustre, pensa Tristan en le voyant entrer dans la serre. Il continua sa route lorsqu’il manqua à nouveau de se faire percuter. Il esquiva la personne qui passa en trombe, et le chevalier reconnut fugacement le sorceleur, cheveux aux vents, fonçant vers la même serre où était entré l’homme mystérieux. Un bruit de verre brisé attisa la curiosité de Tristan. Il courut à l’intérieur et passa par la porte laissée ouverte par le mutant, et tomba sur le corps mutilé de Milton de Peyrac-Peyran. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent lorsqu’il vit le trou dans le verre poli de la serre, puis il passa à travers celui-ci. C’est alors qu’il vit, en contrebas, le sorceleur à la poursuite de l’homme qu’il avait percuté quelques instants plus tôt. Celui-ci disparut dans un nuage de brume puis réapparut au sommet d’un mât, dans l’une des darses du port. Il disparut à nouveau, mais le sorceleur semblait arriver à le traquer. Tristan eut un frisson lorsque le Riv bondit sur le mât, se laissa porter par le frêle esquif chavirant, puis lâcha un soupir de relâchement quand il le vit rouler sur le quai. Il entra dans un entrepôt non loin de là, disparaissant alors à la vue de Tristan.

Il y eut derrière lui tout un brouhaha de pas, et tomba sur la duchesse. (Le bas de sa robe était déchiré, laissant apercevoir ses fins bas de dentelle, ne camouflant que très peu sa peau nue et ses formes harmonieuses.) Avec elle venait le sire Palmerin ainsi qu’un contingent de gardes, mené par De La Tour.

-Sire Tristan ? S’étonna Anna-Henrietta. Que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Un triste concours de circonstances, votre altesse. Pour ce qui est du maître sorceleur, je viens de l’apercevoir ; il c’est introduit dans cet entrepôt. (Il pointa du doigt la bâtisse délaissée du doigt, et Palmerin amena avec lui les gardes.) De ce que j’ai vu, il poursuivait la Bête.

-Merci pour cette information, sire. Lança la duchesse d’un air désolé. Par le prophète, sire de Peyrac-Peyran. De quel type de monstre s’agit-il ? Qui aurait suffisamment de courage pour perpétrer de telles ignominies sur mes terres ? (Tristan vit son visage rougir alors qu’elle serrait les poings.) Cette bête va regretter le jour où elle a osé attaquer Toussaint ! Damien ! Cria-t-elle.

-Votre altesse ? S’enquit le capitaine derrière elle.

-Bouclez la serre. Personne ne peut se permettre de voir le corps de notre noble Milton ainsi. Et faîtes venir les aumôniers.

-Oui, votre altesse. Le capitaine sortit en trombe.

La duchesse fit quelques pas sous le regard inquiet de Tristan. Elle s’approcha du trou dans la verrière et vit les hommes de Palmerin encadrer le vieil entrepôt. Elle fut prise alors d’une crise de larmes, secouée par un petit sanglot. Tristan ne laissa pas transparaitre sa panique, et s’approcha d’elle.

-Votre altesse ? Tout va bien ? S’enquit-il.

-Qu’ai-je fait, Tristan ? Demanda-t-elle plus à elle-même qu’au chevalier. Pourquoi s’acharne-t-on sur nous ? Est-ce réellement une punition divine ? Pour avoir renoncé aux cinq vertus ?

-Jamais Toussaint n’a abandonné les nobles vertus chevaleresques, votre altesse. Le rassura le jeune chevalier. Cette monstruosité aura beau éliminer nos meilleurs chevaliers, de nouveaux prendront leur place pour prouver au reste du monde que nous ne nous laisserons point dominer. Vous avez convoqué le sorceleur ici, n’est-ce pas ? Il nous débarrassera de la Bête en un battement de cil. Ses exploits le précèdent ; il a combattu des dragons, désenvoûté la fille de feu le roi Foltest, sauvé Beauclair d’un terrible succube. N’ayez crainte, votre altesse, Toussaint tiendra.

La duchesse le regarda, et esquissa un petit sourire fragile, qui remplit le cœur de Tristan d’un feu réconfortant. Elle l’enlaça alors, et le jeune homme resta un instant, éberlué, les bras tendus. Il s’abandonna alors au contact chaud de la duchesse et la serra dans ses bras.

-Toussaint est heureux d’être le berceau d’hommes comme vous, sire. Lança-t-elle en s’écartant. (Elle avait retrouvé sa voix ferme, et les quelques larmes sur ses joues avaient déjà séchées.) Et je suis bien chanceuse de pouvoir compter sur des chevaliers tels que vous. Vous faîtes notre fierté. (Au loin, en contrebas, le sorceleur sortait de l’entrepôt.) Bien. Laissons sire Geralt effectuer son travail.

Elle sortit de la serre au même moment que Damien entrait avec l’aumônier. Tristan les regarda faire, mais son expression maussade avait disparu. A la place, un sourire béat illuminait son visage.


	6. Chapter 6

Le tournoi était sur le point de commencer. Tous les chevaliers présents étaient alignés face à la grande tribune officielle, non loin de la ligne de départ de la grande course hippique. Tristan tenait fermement la bride de sa jument Zerricane, qu’il avait affectueusement nommé Gwendy. Il tenait son heaume luisant sous son bras, alors que sa claymore pendait mollement dans son dos. Il ne cessait de fixer la duchesse alors que les cors sonnaient le début de la grande course, et le Papillon, le plus noble et l’un des meilleurs ménestrels de Toussaint, se mit debout sur la barrière de la tribune.

-Fidèles serviteurs de Toussaint ! Nobles spectateurs de terres étrangères, bienvenue ! (Un tonnerre d’applaudissements secoua le stade.) Alors que le départ de la course ne saurait tarder, le moment est venu pour moi de vous présenter nos preux chevaliers ! (D’autres applaudissements.) Venant des terres lointaines du royaume de Maecht, accueillez le chevalier Horm Akerspaark de Maecht ! Recouvrez d’applaudissements le noble sire Tailles de Dorndal ! Fils de la reine Meve, le prince Anséis de Lyrie et Riv ! Notre noble héros, Palmerin de Launfal ! L’enfant du Nord, le jeune Tristan de Saint-Honoré ! (Il leva la main humblement sous la vague d’applaudissements.) Venant tout droit des grandes lignées Nilfgaardiennes, sire Rainfarn d’Attre ! Le héros de la Seconde bataille de Sodden, Donimir de Troy ! Le puissant chevalier Guy de Bois-Fresnes ! Tout récemment adoubé, et pourtant respecté, le sire François le Goff ! Et notre dernier en liste, sire Ravix de Quatrecorne ! Applaudissez les nobles héros de Toussaint !

Tristan s’étonna à la mention du dernier. Quatrecorne était un territoire du bout du monde, une petite lande paisible méconnue de tous. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil et failli pousser un hoquet de surprise. Engoncé dans un lourd harnois de chevalier orné du symbole de Quatrecorne (une vierge chevauchant un ours), se tenait le sorceleur Geralt de Riv. Il remarqua que le dénommé Tailles de Dorndal grommelait dans sa barbe et le fixait d’un œil mauvais, alors que les autres semblaient déconcertés par rapport à cette nouveauté loufoque. Le Papillon reprit alors la parole, instaurant le silence dans les tribunes.

-C’est ainsi qu’à n’en point douter, tous les chevaliers sont prêts ! Peuvent-ils commencer à concourir, où, avec les règles, la mémoire, faut-il leur rafraichir ? (Tous les chevaliers se tournèrent vers le sorceleur avec un regard narquois, mais le faux sire Ravix fit non d’un signe de tête.) Alors ainsi ne vous faisons plus languir, sire Ravix, apprêtez-vous à partir ! Tous les chevaliers enfourchèrent leurs montures, et s’écartèrent du milieu du passage.

Tristan vit les arbitres abaisser le drapeau du départ, et le sorceleur fit partir son cheval en trombe, son épée déjà à la main. Le jeune Toussaintois regarda le sablier s’écouler lentement, au niveau de la tribune ducale. Un coup de cor résonna au loin, et un arbitre retourna le compteur. La mine de Tristan se décomposa lorsqu’il entendit un autre son de cor quelques dizaines de secondes après. Il regarda les autres chevaliers ; leurs teints blêmissaient à chaque nouvelle sonnerie, qui étaient visiblement à leurs goûts beaucoup trop proches les unes des autres. Un lointain bruit de galop se rapprochait, et Tristan aperçut le sorceleur de l’autre côté du stade, sa bride à la bouche, son glaive tendu dans une main et une arbalète dans l’autre. Il passa la ligne d’arrivée sous une vague de hourras, alors que le temps du sablier n’était que d’un quart vidé.

-Il est habile. Lança Tristan.

-C’est une honte, une effronterie grossière ! Grogna sire Tailles. Cet homme n’en est pas un ; un chevalier encore moins. Ce monstre est un sorceleur ! C’est comme faire concourir un lion à des combats de chiens !

-Votre mauvaise foi vous déshonore, et cette comparaison n’est point flatteuse. Coupa sire Palmerin. Certes, sire Ravix ; où devrais-je dire, sire Geralt, est un sorceleur, mais il ne tient qu’à nous de prouver à notre illustre altesse que la fine fleur de Toussaint ne se laissera pas abattre par un tueur de monstres professionnel.

-Vous l’appréciez, n’est-ce pas ? S’enquit Tristan.

-Geralt est… un ami, de longue date. Concéda De Launfal. Je l’espère, du moins. Lança-t-il avec un sourire. Tristan rit en silence.

Le chevalier de Dorndal c’était tut, et grommelait dans son heaume. Ce fut alors le tour de François le Goff. La course fut plus longue, mais il passa sans encombre la ligne d’arrivée. Le temps passa et ce fut finalement le tour de Tristan, qui fit avancer son cheval vers la ligne de départ. Là, un arbitre attrapa habilement la bride de son cheval.

-Sire Tristan. N’oubliez pas. Chaque mannequin que vous touchez avec votre épée, ou chaque cible atteinte d’un tir d’arbalète vous apporte du temps supplémentaire. Vous vous devez d’arriver avant la fin du temps imparti si vous souhaitez être qualifié pour les épreuves suivantes.

Tristan acquiesça, et abaissa la visière de son heaume. Il dégaina sa claymore, serra la bride dans sa main, et prit une grande inspiration. Le son des cors résonna dans le stade, et le drapeau s’abaissa. Les sabots du cheval claquèrent la terre battue, envoyant voler de petites mottes au loin, et le chevalier partit à vive allure. La course suivait un sentier sinueux tournant tout autour de la Lice, créant un petit parcours pour revenir dans le stade. Tristan maniait les brides de sa jument d’une main de maitre, la faisant virevolter entre les barrières. Le premier mannequin apparut alors au loin. Il leva sa claymore, et d’un habile mouvement de poignet, fit voler la tête empaillée. Le deuxième fut plus compliqué à atteindre ; situé derrière un arbre, quelques pas après un virage serré. Tristan réussit malgré tout à l’atteindre d’une main experte. Il progressait rapidement, et le stade se rapprochait à vue d’œil. Il se permit d’esquisser un sourire lorsqu’il vit l’avant-dernier mannequin. Il se prépara à frapper ; il changea son arme de main, la passant de la gauche à la droite ; et envoya un puissant coup de taille.

Le cor sonna la touche, mais la lame ricocha contre le mât de bois. Tristan se déséquilibra quelque peu, et sentit sa selle glisser du côté opposé. Il poussa un cri de stupeur et serra fortement ses jambes, empêchant la chute alors qu’il se retrouvait sur le flanc de sa monture, presque parallèle au sol. Le dernier mannequin se trouvait à quelques distances de là ; du même côté que Tristan était penché. Il arma son coup, claymore tendue au dessus de sa tête, et frappa. Le fil coupa cette fois-ci le mât en deux, permettant au chevalier de ne pas percuter la cible de paille. Il se recroquevilla pour passer les échafauds portant les étendards à l’entrée du stade et passa la ligne d’arrivée sous l’acclamation du public en liesse. Palmerin bondit pour arrêter sa jument, alors que Geralt apparut pour l’aider à défaire ses pieds des étriers. Tristan le remercia en s’appuyant sur lui pour se redresser, et dès qu’il fut sur pieds, retira prestement son heaume. La foule l’acclama, et, bien que le visage gonflé et en sueur, le chevalier salua.

-Drôle de façon de passer la ligne. Lui dit Geralt d’une voix grave, profonde.

-Je me suis dis qu’après une course aussi prestigieuse que la vôtre, maître sorceleur, je me devais de réaliser un exploit digne de ce nom.

-Votre course était bien menée. Concéda le sorceleur. Tristan lui sourit, et remonta sur Gwendy d’un mouvement habile.

Palmerin rit en voyant son visage essoufflé, et tapa délicatement l’arrière-train de la jument, qui partit au petit trot. L’enfant du Nord passa devant la tribune officielle, où la duchesse le regardait d’un air amusé en applaudissant. Il sourit fugacement et salua à nouveau la foule.

-Une course remplie de cabrioles, le public, pour sûr, en raffole ! A la suite de cet exploit, sire Tristan prend son envol ! Conta le Papillon. Et maintenant, public loyal, accueillez le sire De Launfal ! Tristan mit pied à terre non loin des concurrents déjà passés, et regarda le sire Palmerin partir au triple galop.

Les derniers chevaliers partirent chacun leurs tours, et la course finit peu de temps avant le coucher du soleil. Alors que la Papillon captait l’attention du public avec de longs vers aux rimes finement trouvées, Vivienne de Tabris était descendue dans le stade, accompagnée d’une jeune demoiselle d’honneur.

-Le choix du vainqueur fut ardu, car tous, vous avez bien concouru ! Il nous faut malgré tout choisir, et nous prions les perdants de ne point dépérir ! (une sonnerie de cors accentua son dernier mot.) Le choix de la marraine a été fait, mais qui pourra bien l’emporter ? Assez de tension dramatique, au feu, le jargon poétique ! De cette épreuve, le vainqueur, est notre jeune voltigeur ! Sire Tristan de Saint-Honoré, oui c’est bien vous qui avez gagné !

Une immense vague de hourras monta du public, et les autres chevaliers ajoutèrent au brouhaha le claquement de leurs mains gantées. Palmerin tapa sur l’épaule de Tristan, qui avança de la ligne des participants. Dame Vivienne approcha de lui, un grand bouquet de fleurs d’un blanc immaculé dans la main.

-Sire Tristan, pour vos prouesses sur la selle, acceptez cet humble présent. (Elle lui tendit le bouquet, que le jeune homme prit avant de faire une ample révérence.)

-C’est trop d’honneur que vous me faîtes, dame de Tabris. Dit-il.

-Votre noble monture mérite aussi une récompense. Continua la femme sans réellement faire attention à la remarque du chevalier. Une selle caparaçonnée, ornée des couleurs de votre maison, vous attendra à vos quartiers. Profitez de votre victoire, noble chevalier !

Tristan lança une nouvelle révérence respectueuse, et vit pour la première fois une émotion sur le visage de Vivienne, un sourire fugace, mais bienveillant. Elle s’éloigna alors prestement, d’un pas gracieux et léger.

La nuit était tombée, et les chevaliers se reposaient désormais non loin d’une auberge à ciel ouvert montée sur le stade. La boisson avait apporté une ambiance gaie à l’assemblée, qui riait fortement et parlait d’exploits guerriers. Tristan c’était assis avec Palmerin de Launfal, et ils furent rejoints peu de temps après par sire Guillaume et Geralt de Riv.

-Alors, maître Ravix. Lança Palmerin avec un sourire en coin. La duchesse ne vous paie guère, puisque je remarque que vous concourez à nos côtés dans ce tournoi.

-Je travaille, si vous voulez tout savoir. Répondit le sorceleur. Votre neveu m’a engagé.

-A quoi donc, Guillaume ? S’enquit l’oncle.

-De cela, je ne puis point causer avec vous, mon oncle. Mais je me ferais un plaisir de tout vous conter une fois cette triste affaire terminée, je vous en fais le serment !

-Sire Geralt, dit finalement Tristan. Pourquoi cette fausse identité ? Vous êtes connu à travers tout Beauclair pour avoir été engagé pour tuer la Bête, vous n’espériez pas passer inaperçu ?

-Ravix de Quatrecorne est une longue histoire. Conta le Riv. C’est sous cette identité que j’ai assisté à un banquet en l’honneur de la princesse Pavetta de Cintra, il y a fort longtemps.

-Attendez… Glissa l’enfant du Nord. Un ami Cintrien m’a parlé de ce banquet, où un monstre amouraché de la princesse fit irruption.

-Oui, en effet. La reine Calanthe n’apprécia pas réellement la plaisanterie.

-Cela ne m’étonne guère, j’avouerais. Concéda Tristan.

-Ah bon ? Vous connaissiez Calanthe ? S’étonna Palmerin.

-Oui. Soupira le jeune chevalier d’un air triste. C’est elle qui m’a adoubé, il y a dix ans, lors du massacre de Cintra.

Geralt le fixa quelques instants d’un air surpris, puis se leva, manifestant l’envie de boire quelque chose. Sur le chemin, il fut rattrapé par Tailles de Dorndal, visiblement irrité par la présence du sorceleur. Tristan regarda un instant le chevalier Témérien qui armait un coup de poing, et manqua de pouffer lorsque le sorceleur glissa habilement sous le coup pour en asséner un dans le menton de Tailles. Les chevaliers ne se retournèrent que brièvement lorsque leur confrère tomba au sol dans un grand fracas, avant de replonger dans leurs discussions. Le sommeil finit par rattraper Tristan, qui se leva pour se diriger vers sa tente.


	7. Chapter 7

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Les hautes tours de l’île du Temple étaient floues à travers la brume de chaleur, et Tristan haletait sous la température extrême. Comment était-ce possible que, si loin dans le nord, la chaleur puisse l’écraser à ce point ? Il avait passé le Pontar quelques heures auparavant, et la grande cité libre de Novigrad était déjà visible au loin. Le chevalier caressa l’encolure de sa jument puis piqua doucement son flanc avec son éperon. Gwendy repartit aussitôt d’un pas assuré. Les murailles de la ville étaient gigantesques. De hauts créneaux découpaient leurs silhouettes dans le ciel bleu, et les grandes bannières de la Redania flottaient au vent. Il n’aurait jamais cru revenir ici, pas depuis qu’il avait été engagé dans la caravane pour Cintra presque dix ans auparavant. Il avait cependant quelque chose de très important à effectuer ici, au sein même du joyau du Nord. La porte du quartier du Lacis était gardée par quatre chasseurs de sorcières ; des individus patibulaires, engoncés dans de longues brigandines de cuir, portant de haut chapeaux ornés d’une plume d’oie ou d’un quelconque autre oiseau. Une longue queue de non-humains attendait à l’entrée de la ville, alors que les gardes de la ville fouillaient leurs bagages. La folie du Feu Eternel, songea Tristan. Les préceptes de Lebioda étaient beaucoup plus compatissants pour les Elfes, Nains et sorciers ; chacun devait aimer l’autre, peut importe son sang. Il s’arrêta face à une immense bâtisse portant le nom simpliste de Thym et Romarin. Il mit pied à terre et entra à l’intérieur.

Un homme armé, habillé de vêtements colorés, gardait la porte de l’autre côté, adossé contre le mur. Sur la droite de la pièce, des courtisanes aux seins nus dansaient sensuellement sur une estrade, alors que des hommes ; et même des gardes ; approuvaient leurs gestes gracieux par des roucoulements d’excitation. Une belle jeune femme vêtue uniquement d’un ensemble de sous-vêtements fins, d’un rouge incandescents, s’approcha de lui.

-Tu cherches quelque chose, beau rouquin ? Susurra-t-elle en se collant à lui.

-En effet. Concéda-t-il. Je cherche une femme.

-T’es au bon endroit, mon lapin. Roucoula la courtisane à son oreille. Je peux faire ce que tu veux, moyennant finance. (Tristan sourit légèrement.)

-Pas ce type de femmes, désolé ma chère. Dit-il en s’éloignant quelques peu. Tes artifices sont délicieux, certes, mais c’est de la plus haute importance. Elle devrait être arrivée depuis quelques jours en ville.

-Alors ce n’est pas ici que tu trouveras tes infos, mon beau. Trouve un mendiant dans la rue, et demande lui où se trouve le Bosquet Putride.

-Le Bosquet Putride ? S’étonna le chevalier. Quel nom ragoutant.

-C’est vrai. Concéda la catin avec un petit rire. Mais ils ont de la ressource là-bas, ils pourraient t’aider.

-Merci bien, damoiselle. Bonne chance pour la suite.

-Bonne chance à toi, mon beau, pour trouver ta femme. Et reviens me voir, je t’attendrai ! Lança la jeune femme avec un ronronnement.

Tristan sourit en sortant de l’établissement. L’odeur de la rue offrit un fort contraste avec l’intérieur du Thym et Romarin ; les fragrances délicieuses du parfum emmêlées avec l’odeur forte de l’alcool lui manquaient presque lorsqu’il retrouva la senteur putride de la rue. Il remonta à cheval et suivit la grande avenue face à lui, jusqu’à trouver un pauvre vieillard, cul-de-jatte, qui lui tendit la main en marmonnant. Le chevalier mit pied à terre, sortit sa bourse et fit tomber quelques couronnes dans la main du mendiant.

-Merci milles fois, votre altesse ! Lança le vieil homme d’une voix fatiguée. Melitele vous bénisse !

-De rien, mon brave. J’aurais besoin d’une petite information.

-C’que vous voudrez m’ssire. Bafoua-t-il.

-Où se trouve le Bosquet Putride ? Demanda Tristan.

-Ah, c’est donc de ça qu’il s’agit. Ronchonna le mendiant. Si vous suivez le grand route, jusqu’à c’que vous tombiez sur le place du hiérarque, prenez le petit ruelle qu’s’enfonce vers l’ouest. Suivez l’odeur de pisse, pis après l’autel de l’Feu Eternel, passez par l’gauche. Là, y’aura une grande porte d’bois. Vous toquez, pis c’est là.

-Je te remercie. Lança Tristan avec un sourire, tout en remontant à cheval.

Il suivit les indications du vieillard du mieux qu’il put. Il finit par déboucher sur la place du Hiérarque, noire de monde qui se bousculait devant les étals du marché. Il remarqua le petit renfoncement à l’ouest, où entrait et sortait des passants. Il se fraya un chemin grâce à son cheval et se glissa dans la petite ruelle. Il suivit le cheminement sinueux, sous le regard scrutateur des mendiants et des criminels. Il posa la main sur le pommeau de son épée, à sa taille, et retroussa les manches de sa chemise, prêt à se battre. La rue déboucha finalement sur une petite placette, où un brasero de cuivre trônait fièrement au milieu. Il le contourna pour aller à l’extrémité gauche de la place, et s’engagea dans l’avenue bondée. Une grande palissade apparut sur la gauche, devant laquelle était posté un homme en armure. Tristan descendit de cheval et s’approcha.

-Quoi qu’il veut, le nobliau ? Cracha le garde.

-Entrer dans le Bosquet. Expliqua Tristan sans se laisser démonter.

-Vraiment ? L’en a marre de la vie, le nobliau ? Veut s’faire détrousser ? Ou p’têtre tout simplement trousser qui sait. Lâcha l’homme en riant, avant de cracher.

-Combien ? Demanda le chevalier en posant la main sur sa bourse.

-Ah, l’a compris. Ici, c’pour les parias, nobliau. Soit tu donnes le mot d’passe, soit tu payes. C’est qu’t’es perspicace. C’est qu’une p’tite taxe, pour faire marcher l’Bosquet. Quinze.

Tristan sortit quelques pièces et les plaqua dans la main du garde. Celui-ci sourit, puis ouvrit la porte en bois mité de la palissade. En entrant, le Toussaintois comprit pourquoi cet endroit s’appelait le Bosquet Putride. L’odeur pestilentielle de la rue était ici décuplée. Il chercha autour de lui, mais personne n’était visible. Il s’enfonça quelque peu dans la ruelle et entendit une voix féminine. Il s’en approcha, et tomba sur le dos d’une femme accroupie près d’un mendiant.

-Bois ça et tais-toi, Volger. Dit-elle. Sinon tu vas perdre ta jambe.

-Excusez-moi, je cherche de l’aide. Lança Tristan pour attirer l’attention. La femme se retourna et retira sa capuche. Elle portait des vêtements particulièrement masculins ; un petit blouson de cuir jaune aux manches d’un tissu vert ample et sobre, et un pantalon particulièrement près du corps. Ses cheveux d’un châtain profond (et que Tristan qualifia de magnifique) était coiffée en deux chignons à la base de son crâne. Son visage légèrement enfantin, séduisant, était jonché de deux yeux d’un bleu pâle.

-Vous êtes qui ? Lança-t-elle vers le chevalier.

-Tristan de Saint-Honoré, madame. Se présenta le Toussaintois. Je cherche de l’aide pour retrouver quelqu’un et l’on m’a dit qu’ici, on pouvait m’aider.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous a dit ça, Toussaintois, mais ici, les informations, ça se paie. Expliqua la jeune femme.

-Comment savez-vous que je suis Toussaintois ? S’enquit Tristan.

-Le nom, l’accent, le port, la stature. C’est mon travail de savoir.

-Alors laissez-moi un instant partager votre profession ; qui êtes-vous, au juste ?

-Triss Merigold, pour vous servir, messire. Répondit la femme en faisant une révérence sciemment exagérée.

-Merigold ? S’étouffa Tristan. La Triss Merigold ? La Quatorzième du Mont ?

-De ce que l’on dit, oui. Concéda la magicienne. Bien, que vous faut-il ?

-Je cherche quelqu’un, ici, à Novigrad. Une femme, Toussaintoise aussi.

-Allons bon. Le chevalier qui poursuit sa belle jusqu’aux confins du monde.

-S’il vous plait, dame Merigold. Dit Tristan d’un ton presque désespéré.

-Bien, si vous avez de l’argent. Suivez-moi, je vais vous amener à une amie, qui pourrait vous aider.

Tristan acquiesça, et il suivit la magicienne jusqu’à la sortie. Au passage, le chevalier récupéra la bride de son cheval et le mena dans leur cheminement. Ils parcoururent plusieurs rues, toutes semblables, à un tel point que le chevalier en eut le vertige, et remercia Lebioda de lui avoir fait croiser la route de Triss Merigold. Ils débouchèrent devant une gigantesque bâtisse, possédant visiblement plusieurs étages, dont la petite porte simpliste était parée du symbole de la maison : l’auberge du martin-pêcheur. Tristan ouvrit la porte pour la magicienne, qui lui lança un sourire mi-amusé, mi-dépité. La salle était gigantesque. Une grande scène prenait la totalité du mur de gauche, où des artistes se produisaient au milieu du brouhaha des clients. Des serveuses circulaient entre les tables afin de donner aux hommes de grandes chopes de bière, dont la mousse débordait à chaque virage qu’elles prenaient. Triss le conduisit jusqu’à un escalier au fond de la salle et ils montèrent à l’étage.

Ils s’arrêtèrent devant une petite porte, et Merigold toqua deux petits coups légers contre le bois lisse. La porte s’ouvrit alors et une femme, aux cheveux mi-longs d’un noir grisâtre, apparut. Son front était barré d’une frange bien coupée, donnant à son visage gracieux une forme anguleuse. Toutes les magiciennes sont-elles si séduisantes ? Pensa Tristan lorsqu’elle se retourna vers lui.

-Triss ! Lança-t-elle à sa comparse. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

-Bonjour, Corinne. Il faudrait que tu aides ce preux chevalier Toussaintois. Dit-elle en pointant Tristan du doigt. Il recherche quelqu’un.

-Enchanté, madame. Tristan de Saint-Honoré. Se présenta l’enfant du Nord.

-De même. Entrez, ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte. Tristan laissa les deux femmes entrer puis pénétra dans la pièce. Celle-ci était petite, et empestait le parfum aux fruits rouges. Des rideaux d’un pourpre profond, épais, cachaient la fenêtre, alors que le lit était recouvert d’un même morceau de tissu comme tout drap. Il regarda Corinne, dont le corps fin était enveloppé dans une ample robe crème, avec un décolleté des plus incitateurs, plongeant pratiquement jusqu’au nombril. Elle l’invita à s’asseoir sur le lit, et servit une tasse de thé à son amie.

-Oh, non merci, Corinne. Pour tout t’avouer, je n’ai pas le temps. Il faut que je rentre chez moi, j’ai des onguents à préparer.

-Des onguents ? S’enquit sa comparse avec un sourire provocateur. Un homme à séduire, Triss ?

-Rien qui ne te regarde, ma chère. Bien, chevalier, bonne chance à vous dans votre quête. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Dame Merigold ! L’interpella Tristan. (il détacha sa bourse et en vida une belle partie.) Pour votre aide. Avec mes remerciements.

Triss prit les pièces, lui sourit et, après un signe de tête de remerciement, sortit. Tristan reporta son attention sur l’autre magicienne, qui le fixait d’un regard scrutateur.

-Connaissez-vous l’oniromancie, chevalier ? Demanda-t-elle.

-La… capacité de lire les rêves ? Ou quelque chose dans ce genre là, n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Résumé de manière très simpliste, c’est ça. Bien. Je veux que vous répondiez honnêtement à toutes mes questions, sans quoi je ne puis vous aider. Comment s’appelle cette personne ?

-Gwendolyne de Grand-Pré. Une Toussaintoise.

-Oui, en effet. Dit Corinne avec un sourire. Afin de pouvoir rechercher avec précision cette femme, il va falloir que vous me racontiez un souvenir intense, que vous avez vécu avec elle.

-Le… le jour où elle a quitté Toussaint. Conta Tristan après un silence. Elle partait pour Nazair, épouser un homme qu’elle n’aimait pas. Et… nous nous aimions. C’est la dernière fois que je l’ai vu.

-Oui, je ressens ces émotions. Bien. Si vous ne souhaitez rien ajouter, vous pouvez vous coucher. Moi, je m’occupe de vos rêves.


	8. Chapter 8

-Qu’avez-vous vu ? S’enquit Tristan en aidant Corinne à s’asseoir.

Tout était allé vite. Le rêve était confus. Il avait entraperçu des chauves-souris voler autour de Beauclair, alors que les gens dansaient dans de grands feux. Il se souvenait aussi du visage apeuré de Gwendolyne, sa Gwendolyne, tel qu’il l’avait vu la dernière fois, alors qu’une ombre la recouvrait. Mais rien de cela ne semblait clair pour lui.

-Je vous en prie, dame Tilly. Qu’avez-vous vu dans mon rêve ?

-Vous aimez votre duché, chevalier. Rien qu’avec cette certitude au fond de vous, vous m’avez fait voir ce qu’il adviendra.

-Et qu’adviendra-t-il ? S’inquiéta le Toussaintois.

-Les flammes. Les flammes et le sang, à Beauclair. Quant à votre dame, j’ai bien peur qu’elle ne soit en danger. Une menace plane sur elle, comme une malédiction. Je ne puis vous en dire plus, c’est tout ce que j’ai vu.

-C’est déjà beaucoup. Reposez-vous. (Il servit un verre d’eau et lui tendit.) Où puis-je trouver Gwendolyne ?

-Elle est avec son mari, au marché du port. Si vous partez maintenant, vous devriez arriver avant qu’ils ne partent.

Tristan la remercia, puis l’allongea sur le lit. Elle sombra rapidement dans le sommeil, et le chevalier laissa sa bourse sur la petite table ronde en remerciement. Il sortit du martin-pêcheur et bondit sur Gwendy d’un geste habile. Il éperonna son cheval, et partit au galop vers les quais. La foule présente au port l’empêchait d’avancer rapidement. Il scrutait chaque étal d’un œil vif, mais il ne voyait pas Gwendolyne. Il sauta par terre et attacha la bride de sa jument à une barrière avant de continuer à pieds. L’épaule en avant, il fendait la foule tel un poisson dans l’eau, la main sur la garde de son épée s’il fallait dégainer rapidement. Une voix aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs le fit s’arrêter. Il regarda autour de lui, et, à travers la marée d’hommes, il vit deux soldats en armure noire, qui encadrait une dame richement habillée. Celle-ci semblait agacée, et agitait ses bras face aux soldats. Tristan sourit et s’approcha lentement.

-Je me fiche de savoir ce qu’a dit mon mari ! Grondait-elle. Je ne supporte plus l’odeur nauséabonde de ce… cet endroit ! Ramenez-moi chez moi !

-Madame, je vous prie d’attendre un peu. Dit l’un des gardes. Monsieur Var Belhaven ne saurait tarder, et il nous a ordonné de l’attendre ici. La femme poussa un grondement de rage et se retourna. Les deux soldats se regardèrent, légèrement perdus. Tristan rit légèrement.

Elle n’avait que peu changer. Ses cheveux d’un noir plus profond que la nuit possédaient toujours ce léger reflet d’un bleu métallisé très sombre. Elle avait grandi, aussi ; elle était plutôt petite la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu. Sa robe dissimulait habilement les formes de son corps, mais sa gorge nue permettait de voir qu’elle était devenue une vraie femme. Il s’approcha, et l’un des gardes le vit ; il posa sa main sur son épée.

-Halte ! Veuillez vous annoncer si vous souhaitez approcher madame Var Belhaven ! Ordonna-t-il. (Gwendolyne semblait faire la sourde oreille et n’avait pas bougé, alors que le deuxième soldat c’était mis entre elle et le premier.)

-Dois-je réellement m’annoncer ? Lança Tristan d’une voix forte. Sire Tristan de Saint-Honoré, chevalier de Cintra. Tonna-t-il.

Il n’eut pas le temps de réagir. Le garde face à lui eut à faire un bond en arrière pour éviter la foudre qui fondit sur le Toussaintois. En l’espace d’un instant, Gwendolyne avait bondit sur lui, en riant. Il la fit tourner d’un geste ample, alors que les deux gardes, toujours prêts à dégainer, se regardaient d’un air penaud.

-Tristan… oh Tristan ! (Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et manqua de l’embrasser ; elle se ravisa.) Mais que me chantes-tu ? Sire ? Chevalier de Cintra ?

-C’est une bien longue histoire, Gwen. Dit l’enfant du Nord avec un petit rire. Mais oui, je suis chevalier. Et je suis là pour t’aider. Continua-t-il en baissant le ton. Tu es en danger.

-Que, quoi ? S’étonna la jeune femme. Certes, Je ne suis pas réellement heureuse dans cette vie, et mon mari est une plaie, mais je ne risque rien.

-Mais je l’ai vu. Dans mes rêves.

-Tristan ! Lança-t-elle avec un grand éclat de rire. (Son rire rappelait au chevalier une pluie de perles fines, et il ne put s’empêcher de sourire.) Ce n’était qu’un rêve ! Tu es vraiment venu de Toussaint pour me dire cela ?

-Non. Je suis venu à Novigrad car j’ai appris que vous y seriez en visite pendant un temps. C’est ici que j’ai appris que tu étais en danger. Une oniromancienne me l’a dit.

-Tu as sombré là dedans, désormais ? Demanda-t-elle d’un air plus sérieux.

-Non, pas du tout. Il fallait que je te revoie, tout simplement. Il lui sourit, d’un sourire simple.

-Tristan. Dit-elle en riant face à ce sourire béat. Ta sollicitude me touche. Vraiment. Mais je ne risque rien. Regarde, ces imbéciles de gardes ne sont peut-être pas les plus intelligents, mais ils me sont loyaux et extrêmement doués. Mon mari n’oserait pas lever la main sur moi, même s’il ne m’apprécie guère. Ma vie n’est point rose, je le concède. Mais je ne suis point en péril non plus.

-Dame Gwendolyne ! L’interpella un des gardes. J’ignore qui est ce chevalier, mais vous devriez le lâcher. Monsieur Var Belhaven approche.

-Merci, Ulrich. Dit-elle en se séparant de son ami d’enfance. Ecoute, te revoir m’a réellement touché, mais a aussi réveiller en moi la flamme de la nostalgie… Je ne puis te voir plus longtemps, je le crains.

-Alors laisse-moi tenir mon serment. Laisse-moi provoquer ton mari en duel.

-Il n’est pas un chevalier. Il ne comprendrait pas. Personne en dehors de Toussaint ne comprendrait, Tristan. A part te faire rosser par toute sa collection de gardes et te faire jeter au cachot, il n’en ferait rien. Il faut que tu partes. Et… j’espère te revoir bientôt.

Elle partit à la rencontre d’un grand homme, relativement beau, à la carrure massive. Ses deux gardes la suivirent d’un pas assuré, sans accorder le moindre regard à Tristan, qui resta seul, à la regarder s’éloigner. Cette sensation qu’il avait connu il y a fort longtemps, au sein même de Beauclair, revint à lui et lui pesa lourdement sur le cœur. Il ne versa pas de larmes, mais poussa un long soupir. Il retourna vers Gwendy, sa jument, qu’il libéra de la barrière avant de monter dessus. Il l’éperonna et partit ; un long chemin l’attendait jusqu’à Toussaint.


	9. Chapter 9

Geralt avait purement et simplement humilié le chevalier de Maecht. Alors qu’il n’avait abattu que cinq cibles sur douze, celles du sorceleur étaient toutes au sol, percées d’un carreau planté en plein centre. La foule applaudit le mutant, alors que sire Horm approchait de Geralt en lui tendant une main amicale. Celui-ci la serra avec un sourire sur le visage, et Horm leva le bras du sorceleur au ciel. La foule l’acclama encore plus fort, et Tristan sourit face à la manière de réagir d’Akerspaark.

-C’est avec grand plaisir que nous assistons, nous autre spectateurs, à un sublime esprit de compétition ! Tonna le Papillon. Le sorceleur de Quatrecorne l’emporte sur sire Horm ! Pour le prochain duel de cette épreuve de tir, nous accueillons un duo à faire frémir ! D’un côté, le prince Anséis, et de l’autre, sire Tristan ! Messire le Prince, avec assurance, utilisez vos yeux, car vous devez atteindre les cibles bleues ! Enfant du Nord, si tu bouges, tu pourrais rater les cibles rouges ! (Tristan jura entendre le Papillon grommeler que cette rime n’égalait aucune autre qu’il n’avait jamais écrite.) A vos armes, chevaliers ! Visez juste, et tirez !

Tristan avança. Le bas de son armure protégeait ses jambes, mais il ne portait qu’une fine tunique de lin comme tout vêtement sur le torse. Il prit son arc et approcha de l’arbitre. Le prince Anséis se plaça à sa gauche, et ils se lancèrent un signe de tête amical et respectueux.

-Puissiez-vous toucher la cible, prince. Dit Tristan en bandant son arc.

-Vous de même, chevalier de Cintra.

Le cor tonna, et le public se mit à acclamer leurs champions. Tristan assura son tir, et perça sa première cible. Il réarma sans réfléchir, puisant dans l’amphore remplie de flèches face à lui. La deuxième cible tomba aussi vite que la première. Il manqua la troisième, qu’il fit tomber au deuxième essai. Les flèches fusaient, et les deux tireurs restaient éperdument concentrés dans leurs visées.

-La situation est tendue ! Tonna le Papillon. Si cela finit en égalité, nous tomberions des nus ! Par la barbe de Lebioda, notre cher Prince abat un rouge ! Sire Tristan prend de l’avance, mais… Ah ! (il leva la main au front, comme s’il faisait un malaise.) Il rate !

Alors que le Papillon continuait de conter en vers leur duel, Tristan compta rapidement le nombre de cibles. Deux pour lui, quatre pour Anséis. Il visa l’une de ses cibles, puis jura. Il dévia son tir et abattit l’une des bleues.

-Melitele toute puissante ! Scanda le barde. L’enfant du Nord fait exprès d’abattre un bleu ! On dirait bien qu’il rend, à Anséis, une partie de son jeu ! Vous n’en croyez pas vos yeux, mais oui, des cibles, il n’en reste que deux ! Les deux flèches partirent dans un même mouvement, et les deux dernières cibles tombèrent dans un bruit de bois brisé.

-Par les cinq vertus ! Tonna le ménestrel. Cela finit en match nul ! Si entente entre eux il y avait, elle a bien été respecté !

-Nous n’avions passé aucun accord, maitre ménestrel ! Répondit le prince de Lyrie et Riv. C’est par une erreur de ma part que l’une des cibles de sire Tristan fut abattue par un de mes traits ; j’imagine qu’il n’a voulu que me rendre la pareille !

-Le prince dit vrai ! Confirma Tristan. Nous ne nous serions jamais abaissé à tricher, d’autant plus face à notre illustre altesse ! Mais il était pour moi trop injuste de l’emporter sur messire Anséis de par une erreur de base non préjudiciable.

-La situation est des plus improbables ! S’emballa le Papillon. Les deux chevaliers disent vrai, les cinq vertus sont sauvées ! Je vous le dis, public aux mœurs impeccables, ici, l’honneur est palpable !

Le public n’en tenait plus. Les noms d’Anséis et de Tristan étaient scandés par une foule euphorique. Le jeune Toussaintois n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Le prince Lyrien vint à sa rencontre.

-Votre jeu d’archer reste malgré tout des plus impressionnants, sire de Saint-Honoré. Concéda-t-il. Et considérez comme une dette d’honneur ce que je vous dois d’avoir préféré la défaite à mon humiliation.

-J’ose espérer que vous en auriez fait d’avantage, prince. Répondit Tristan avec un sourire.

Anséis lança une tape amicale sur l’épaule de son comparse et s’éloigna. C’était le dernier duel de la journée, et la fin de la deuxième épreuve. Les chevaliers se rassemblèrent au centre du champ de tir, et échangeaient des paroles amicales et des félicitations.

-Nobles chevaliers du monde ! Incroyable public de Toussaint ! La fin de cette deuxième épreuve restera dans les annales ! Malgré tout, il nous faut désormais désigner un gagnant ! Notre illustre dame Vivienne, cependant, à décider de faire autrement ! Le vainqueur de cette épreuve d’adresse, sera, à vous, public en liesse, désigné par notre altesse !

-Chevaliers. Tonna Anna-Henrietta en se levant et en s’approchant. Vous avez tous fait preuve de talent aujourd’hui. Malgré tout, la victoire ne peut incomber à un autre que sire Ge… Ravix de Quatrecorne ! Vitesse, dextérité et précision, voilà l’étoffe d’un véritable tireur d’élite !

Tristan applaudit le sorceleur qui s’approcha de la tribune. Le Loup Blanc accueilla Vivienne d’un hochement de tête, et il y eut comme un éclair entre leurs yeux, comme s’ils en savaient plus l’un sur l’autre que ce qu’ils laissaient transparaitre. Elle lui donna une magnifique arbalète au bois sombre et lustré, où la plus infime des pièces métalliques était gravée du symbole de Quatrecorne. Le jeune homme aperçut malgré tout une tête de loup hurlant, vue de face, gravée dans la crosse de l’arme. Geralt tenta une révérence, plutôt maladroite, mais le public redoubla d’ardeur dans leurs hourras.

Tristan posa son arc sur le râtelier, sous sa claymore. Il détacha la toile de l’entrée de la tente, qui se referma derrière lui, filtrant les lueurs des torches à l’extérieur. Il ôta sa chemise de lin, qu’il jeta d’un geste habile sur une chaise non loin. Un miroir, légèrement poussiéreux, lui permit de se raser rapidement, lui permettant de se débarrasser de cette petite barbe qui commençait à apparaitre. A Toussaint, comme dans la majorité du sud, la barbe n’était pas un critère de beauté à la mode. Un bruit d’armure à l’extérieur le fit se retourner, et il vit la duchesse entrer dans sa tente, alors que ses gardes s’éloignaient de celle-ci. Elle ne portait pas de grandes robes ; juste une tunique courte, d’un tissu magenta profond, recouvert d’un capuchon noir. Son pantalon, très sur le corps, était aussi d’un noir profond, et elle portait par-dessus de hautes bottes de cuir.

-Votre altesse. Dit Tristan en se prosternant. Si j’avais eu vent de votre visite, j’aurais pris le temps d’enfiler quelque chose.

-Ce n’est point un problème, sire. Et nous ne sommes pas dans une rencontre officielle, aussi, cessez de me servir des « votre altesse ». Dans ces situations, je ne serais pour vous qu’Anna-Henrietta.

-Est-ce un ordre ? S’amusa Tristan.

-Cela ne sonnait pas assez comme tel ? S’enquit la duchesse d’un air tout aussi joueur. Elle semblait très encline à entrer dans la danse de la romance.

-Très bien… Anna-Henrietta. C’est beaucoup trop d’honneur que vous me faites. Sincèrement.

-Ce n’est qu’un juste retour, pour un chevalier qui préfère perdre que de gagner trop facilement. Vous êtes réellement l’incarnation des vertus chevaleresques, Tristan.

-Je vous remercie, du fond du cœur. Que me vaux votre visite ? Demanda-t-il.

-La simple courtoisie, mon cher. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Excusez ma curiosité, mais, avez-vous revu votre dame Gwendolyne depuis son départ pour Nazair ?

-Une unique fois, au cœur de Novigrad, il y a quelques mois. Avoua Tristan.

-Comment cela c’est-il passé ? Si vous le permettez, bien entendu.

-Pas comme je l’imaginais. Elle n’était pas heureuse, à mon grand dam, mais ne se plaignait point de sa condition. Elle ne me laissa point tenir mon serment, craignant pour mon cas.

-Quelle tristesse. Soupira la duchesse. (Elle s’approcha de lui en observant l’intérieur de la tente d’un œil faussement intéressé.) Je me rappelle de ce sentiment de vide lorsque le duc Raymund nous a quittés. Bien qu’il fut quelqu’un de détestable, cela étant dit. (Elle s’approcha encore un peu, et Tristan ne put s’empêcher de scruter son visage harmonieux, fin, à la fois autoritaire et doux.) Je ressens même un certain manque pour le comte Julian. Maitre Jaskier, si vous préférez.

-Maitre Jaskier ? Le barde ? S’étonna Tristan en absorbant les lignes de son corps dans la pénombre.

-Oui, une courte aventure. C’est étrange, j’ai cette impression que je peux enfin parler à ma guise avec vous, sans avoir à respecter tous ces apparats idiots. Pouvoir se confier à quelqu’un de confiance est un privilège dont peu peuvent se vanter.

-N’ayez point d’inquiétude, vos secrets m’accompagneront dans la tombe.

Elle s’approcha encore, s’arrêtant sur le flanc de Tristan. Leurs visages n’étaient qu’à quelques centimètres, et elle se tourna légèrement vers lui. Il se noya dans ces yeux d’un bleu pâle, presque fiévreux. Elle le fixa ardemment, et effleura son bras de sa main douce.

-Tristan… chuchota-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

-Anarietta. Répondit-il en l’embrassant. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva.

Elle poussa un petit cri amusé alors qu’il l’amenait jusqu’à sa couche. Elle passa ses mains dans ses longs cheveux roux, caressant sa tête et sa nuque avec ferveur. Il la posa sur le dos et embrassa ses lèvres ; elles avaient un léger goût de vanille, sucrées. Sa bouche partit de la sienne et descendit lentement le long de sa gorge, déposant un baiser régulier durant son long périple. La duchesse coinça la taille du chevalier avec ses longues et fines jambes, et d’un habile mouvement du bassin, se retrouva sur lui. Ses mains puissantes, travaillées par l’exercice, glissèrent sur les cuisses de la duchesse, remontèrent le long de ses flancs pour caresser la forme nette et ronde de ses seins. Elle se pencha et lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure en poussant un petit rire. La tunique de cachemire rose fut la première à voler. Le pantalon noir la suivit de près. Tristan regardait la duchesse d’un air amusé pendant qu’elle l’embrassait sur le torse, tout en retirant habilement son pantalon avec ses pieds. Le visage d’Anna-Henrietta se rapprocha à nouveau de celui de Tristan, et elle lui sourit.

-Sire Tristan de Saint-Honoré, je vous ordonne explicitement de procurer du plaisir à votre duchesse.

Tristan cessa de bouger pendant quelques instants, fixant Anarietta avec des yeux ronds. Celle-ci le regarda de ses yeux bleus, et éclata d’un rire sonore. Elle se retint afin de ne pas attirer l’attention, puis enlaça Tristan en l’embrassant à nouveau.


	10. Chapter 10

Les hurlements d’exaltation du public à l’extérieur donnèrent des frissons à Tristan. Il regarda autour de lui ; les quatre autres chevaliers attendaient impassiblement. La mêlée ; dernière épreuve du Grand Tournoi, était la favorite du public. Ils entendirent la voix forte du Papillon résonner dans l’édifice.

-Mesdames et messieurs ! Je vous sens dans l’allégresse à l’idée d’apercevoir de grandes prouesses. Car oui, c’est sur ce sable blanc que nos chevaliers se battront brutalement ! Leur nombre coupé en deux, ils combattront comme des dieux ! Sur la droite, public insatiable, l’équipe mené par notre prince Anséis ! Avec lui, sire Ravix de Quatrecorne, sire Tristan de Saint-Honoré, sire Horm Akerspaark de Maecht et sire Donimir de Troy ! Sur la gauche, mené par le grand sire Palmerin de Launfal, se trouve les chevaliers Tailles de Dorndal, Rainfarn d’Attre, Guy de Bois-Fresnes et François le Goff ! Mais n’oubliez pas, loyaux sujets, que le plus brave de tous ces chevaliers recevra l’immense honneur d’affronter notre glorieux champion de l’an passé ! Sire Grégoire de Gorgon, surnommé la Montagne ! (Le public acclama le gigantesque chevalier dans la tribune, derrière la duchesse.) Chevaliers, battez-vous, pour la gloire de Toussaint !

Les herses s’ouvrirent. Anséis encouragea ses camarades lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans l’arène. Ils saluèrent le public exalté, levant les bras bien haut. Leurs lames accrochaient la lumière du soleil au zénith, leur donnant un aspect irréel. Les deux équipes se firent face, et Tristan se retrouva face à Rainfarn. Il roula des épaules et jeta un rapide coup d’œil vers la duchesse. Si celle-ci l’aperçut, elle n’en montra rien. Le cor sonna, et les chevaliers se chargèrent sous les hourras du public. Le chevalier d’Attre fut le premier à frapper. Tristan glissa sous le coup et frappa du pommeau de sa claymore dans l’arrière-train moins protégé de son adversaire. Celui-ci bondit en avant sous le choc, et se retourna vivement. Des étincelles jaillirent lorsque les deux lames s’entrechoquèrent ; Tristan grimaça à l’idée que sa lame puisse subir beaucoup de dégâts lors du combat. Rainfarn tenta une attaque d’estoc vers l’aine pendant que le jeune chevalier était distrait. Malgré tout, le coup fut dévié d’un mouvement habile, in extremis. Ils s’échangèrent plusieurs passes d’armes, mais aucun n’arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l’autre. En tournant autour de son adversaire, Tristan remarqua que le prince de Lyrie et Horm étaient déjà au sol ; Geralt affrontait Palmerin et Tailles d’une manière habile.

Le choc que fit le coup d’épée de Rainfarn sur son casque le fit vaciller. Il ne l’avait pas vu venir, et se maudit pour cela. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et grommela. Rainfarn s’approchait en faisant d’amples moulinets d’épée, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Il n’en fallut pas plus pour attiser la colère de Tristan. Il affermit sa poigne sur sa claymore et chargea.

-Calanthe ! Hurla-t-il en se ruant sur le chevalier d’Attre. Cintra !

Il frappa à plusieurs reprises, et son adversaire commença à reculer en tentant de dévier les coups. Son sourire avait disparu, et Tristan arrivait à lire une panique soudaine sur son visage. Il feinta comme il avait feinté avec De La Croix, de bas en haut, puis redirigea son attaque au dernier moment. Rainfarn ne fut pas plus futé que feu Eugène, et la lame de la claymore frappa dans l’épaulière sculptée, envoyant le Nilfgaardien au sol. Le public se leva dans le feu de l’action, soulagé de ce retournement de situation. L’enfant du Nord regarda autour de lui ; il ne restait que Geralt et lui, debout au milieu des autres chevaliers qui gémissaient dans leurs armures lustrées.

-Par un sublime retournement de situation, l’équipe d’Anséis remporte l’action ! Ce combat était d’une férocité seulement égalée, disons le, par sa beauté ! Félicitez vos chevaliers, Toussaintois !

L’ovation qui n’avait pas cessé ne fit qu’augmenter sous l’invective du ménestrel. Tristan leva ses bras hauts dans le ciel, captant l’attention du public au milieu de l’arène. Les chevaliers se relevaient un par un, s’aidant parfois de leurs armes. Ils se rassemblèrent au milieu du sable, se soutenant les uns les autres.

-L’avis n’est sûrement pas unanime, mais le choix du vainqueur est fait ! Préparez-vous, fidèles spectateurs, à acclamer votre héros ! Il a terrassé le prince Anséis d’une botte experte, il a repoussé un sorceleur de profession et, bien qu’il ait perdu son duel, il a maintenu le chevalier Ravix en respect ! Acclamez le chevalier Palmerin de Launfal !

Tristan mit quelques secondes avant de commencer à applaudir. Palmerin ? Il avait été battu à plates coutures par le sorceleur. Il félicita malgré tout le gagnant d’une poignée de main chaleureuse. Les chevaliers, à l’exception de sire de Launfal, sortirent de l’arène et s’installèrent dans les gradins. Assis à côté de Geralt, Tristan regardait avec intérêt sire Grégoire pénétrer dans l’arène. Palmerin de Launfal était un grand chevalier ; il faisait partie de la cour ducale, après tout. C’était un grand homme, bien bâti, et il était engoncé dans une armure dorée qu’il portait au dessus d’une brigandine carmine. Le plumet de son casque, d’un rouge éclatant, lui donnait un air fier. Comparé à Grégoire Gorgon, il était minuscule. L’armure de fer noir que portait la Montagne avait une couleur légèrement turquoise ; le métal rare qui la composait créait cet effet lorsqu’il était travaillé. Sur son plastron, une gigantesque montagne d’un noir profond créait un léger relief, et était la seule décoration de l’armure. Sur sa tête, son heaume formait une tête d’ours, et un plumet d’un blanc argenté brillait au soleil. Son marteau de guerre, qu’il tenait d’une main, devait peser le poids d’un homme. Tristan se demandait comment quelqu’un d’autre que le sorceleur pouvait vaincre ce monstre.

-Et maintenant, pour vous, le choc des titans ! Hurla le Papillon d’une voix fébrile. Notre grand sire Palmerin arrivera-t-il à défaire la Montagne ? Parviendra-t-il à le faire choir, ou sera-t-il terrassé comme tous ses prédécesseurs ? Messieurs, mesdames, place au combat !

Les deux chevaliers se saluèrent, puis ils commencèrent à tourner l’un autour de l’autre, lentement. Grégoire attaqua le premier, envoyant la lourde tête de son arme voler vers Palmerin. Si celui-ci n’avait pas esquivé, son crâne aurait explosé dans son heaume. Tristan jeta un coup d’œil à Geralt. Visiblement, le sorceleur pensait comme lui : Grégoire était capable non pas de vaincre, mais de tuer de Launfal. Il constatait que le corps du mutant était tendu, comme la corde d’un arc, et qu’il était prêt à bondir pour s’interposer au milieu du combat. Palmerin esquiva un autre coup, de haut en bas, qui l’aurait pulvérisé. Il frappa de toutes ses forces contre le casque noir de sire Gorgon, mais la lame de son épée glissa sur le métal et fut déviée. Le marteau repartit aussitôt et faucha les jambes du chevalier doré, qui s’écrasa sur le dos. Grégoire leva son marteau au dessus de sa tête et se prépara à l’abattre. Alors qu’il frappait, Geralt se leva, le glaive à la main ; au même moment, Palmerin roula sur le côté et la tête tomba avec fracas contre le sol, faisant trembler les murs de l’arène. Tristan vit la duchesse lancer un regard désapprobateur au sorceleur, qui rengaina son arme en s’asseyant à nouveau. Le combat dans l’arène était désobligeant. La Montagne frappait lourdement, et Palmerin arrivait à esquiver ses coups lents mais dévastateurs. De son coté, il n’arrivait pas à faire tomber le chevalier noir, et très vite, le public commença à se taire.

Le soudain silence dans l’arène attira l’attention de Grégoire, et Palmerin en profita. Il bondit vers lui, le bras prêt, et frappa violemment du pommeau de son arme dans la tempe casquée du géant. L’énorme _clong_ qui résonna dans l’édifice fit sursauter tout le monde. Sire Gorgon resta debout quelques instants, le heaume défoncé, puis s’écroula en avant dans un grand nuage de poussière. Le public applaudit Palmerin, bien que plus faiblement qu’à l’accoutumée, pour sa victoire. Sire Grégoire jeta son heaume au loin, assis par terre, visiblement sonné.

-Et c’est sur un coup de maitre que sire Palmerin de Launfal terrasse sire Grégoire Gorgon ! Nous avons un nouveau champion ! Palmerin leva haut les bras, accueillant les ovations avec un grand sourire. Il fut rejoint quelques instants plus tard par la duchesse, suivie de toutes ses gouvernantes. Il se prosterna devant sa souveraine, qui lui releva le menton.

-Sire Palmerin, vous faites la fierté de tout Toussaint. Votre victoire, signe de votre talent, est amplement méritée. Voici pour vous, sire, les lauriers du champion ! (Elle sortit une couronne tressée de lauriers, qu’elle posa sur la tête nue du chevalier.)

Les cors sonnèrent alors que des confettis tombaient dans l’arène. Le public c’était levé pour féliciter le nouveau champion. Les chevaliers rejoignirent leur comparse et le soulevèrent, le portant sur leurs épaules. Tous scandaient le nom de Palmerin, et la duchesse rit face à ce spectacle. Ils sortirent en courant de l’arène, tenant tant bien que mal un sire de Launfal presque paniqué par la course effrénée. C’est à l’auberge du stade qu’ils s’arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle, et le prince Anséis demanda de la bière pour chacun d’entre eux. Ils s’installèrent autour d’une table en riant. Le tavernier approcha, un plateau portant les chopes de bois. Il les servit un par un, et se retrouva avec une chope sur les bras.

-Aurais-je prévu une chope de trop ? Dit-il, surpris.

-Il ne me semble pas. S’étonna Palmerin.

-Où est parti Geralt ? S’enquit Tristan.

-Bah, c’est un sorceleur ! Lança Anséis. Il a dû trouver un autre travail. Gardes la pour toi, noble tavernier, estimes ceci comme un présent !

Le soir commençait à approcher, et la chaleur de la journée se dissipait. Tristan approchait du pavillon de la duchesse, au cœur de la Lice. Les gardes le regardèrent approcher et le laissèrent entrer. Il se glissa dans la tente au tissu épais, d’un bleu royal. L’intérieur était digne d’un palace. De grands meubles (visiblement sortis de la chambre ducale) décoraient la pièce, alors que de riches tapis recouvraient l’herbe du sol. La duchesse était devant un miroir, torse nue, dans le même pantalon que la veille au soir, et était en train de récupérer la tunique de l’ensemble. Il toussota légèrement, et Anna-Henrietta se retourna vivement, dissimulant sa poitrine en s’apprêtant à appeler la garde. Elle reprit des couleurs aux pommettes quand elle aperçut Tristan, et baissa les bras d’un air irrité.

-Vous auriez été responsable de la mort de la duchesse, sire. Lâcha-t-elle d’un ton sec.

-Tout Toussaint aurait porté le deuil de sa majesté. Roucoula Tristan en s’approchant. (Elle c’était retournée vers le miroir, et réarrangeait ses cheveux.)

-Mais le vôtre, moins. Croassa-t-elle.

-Mais je n’en ai qu’ure, votre altesse. (Il la prit dans ses bras, derrière elle, et glissa sa main vers son entrejambe.)

-Désolé Tristan, dit-elle avec un sourire, mais ce soir, je remplis mon devoir de duchesse.

-Vraiment ? S’enquit-il en restant dans cette position.

-Après le duel de Palmerin et Grégoire, je suis retourné au palais, où Geralt est venu me trouver. Il avait une piste sur la Bête, notamment des papiers où se trouvaient les noms des victimes. Sur l’un d’eux se trouvaient une tâche de Sangreal. Tu te rends compte ? Le vin réservé à la table ducale ! Ce soir, Damien, Geralt et moi allons donc rendre une visite de courtoisie au vignoble de Castel Ravello. (Elle se libéra doucement de l’emprise de Tristan et glissa dans sa tunique.)

-Tu m’avoues tout cela, et s’il s’agissait de moi, la Bête de Beauclair ? Lança Tristan d’un air amusé.

-Bête, tu l’es sûrement, imbécile. Se moqua-t-elle. Geralt pense que… Ah, si je te dis tout, quelle mauvaise duchesse je fais ! (Elle partit vers une petite commode.) Pour l’instant, le mieux pour le duché est que tu ne sois au courant de rien à propos de la Bête.

-C’est toi qui décides, après tout, tu es la duchesse.

-Je sais. Elle sourit et s’approcha. Elle déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres, et enfila sa capuche. Maintenant, sortez, sire.

-Très bien, votre altesse. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.


	11. Chapter 11

-Gwen, attends ! Lança Tristan en rigolant.

La jeune fille courait en riant, et elle bondit sur un cheval de bât. Un paysan sortit de la pénombre, à moitié endormi, et se mit à hurler sur Gwendolyne qui partait au galop. Tristan enfourcha un autre cheval et jeta une bourse au paysan.

-Pour toi, mon brave ! Pour les chevaux ! Il claqua ses talons sur les flancs de la bête, qui partit au galop.

Son amie avait pris de l’avance, mais il connaissait le Saint-Sébastien comme sa poche, et il savait très bien où elle se dirigeait. Il passa dans de petites ruelles, sauta un escalier sous les jurons des passants, et repartit à grande vitesse. Il se retrouvait dans les champs, et sauta une barrière. Il la voyait enfin. Ses longs cheveux au vent, leur noirceur contrastant avec le blanc nacrée de sa robe, donnait l’impression d’un étendard brandi au combat. Il rejoignit le chemin de terre battue juste derrière elle, et la suivit. Comme il le pensait, elle coupa à travers les bois. Elle ralentit l’allure entre les arbres, évitant chaque large tronc avec dextérité. Après tout, c’était lui qui, à sa demande, lui avait appris à « chevaucher comme ces messieurs ». Elle finit par s’arrêter au sommet d’une colline surplombant un petit étang. Elle sauta du cheval et partit en courant. Tristan mit pied à terre et la laissa prendre de l’avance. Il se mit alors à la suivre à la trace, traquant l’herbe écrasée comme un prédateur recherche une proie. Il avançait prudemment, mesurant ses pas pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Un éclair le frappa alors sur le flanc. Gwendolyne avait bondit depuis une souche. Ils roulèrent dans l’herbe en rigolant, et ils finirent côte à côte, haletants et souriants.

-Bon sang, si tu avais vu la tête de ce pauvre paysan ! Lança la jeune fille en reprenant son souffle.

-Avant ou après que j’ai eu à payer ses chevaux par ta faute ? Grommela Tristan.

-Tu lui as vraiment acheté ? (Elle roula sur le ventre, son menton posé sur ses poings.) Par la barbe de Lebioda, à quoi bon ? Nous allons lui ramener !

-Pourquoi les avoir pris alors ? S’enquit le rouquin.

-Tu es un homme. Tu cours plus vite. Et tu ne portes pas de robe !

-J’en porterai une la prochaine fois alors. Gwen partit d’un profond rire, et Tristan la suivit.

Elle roula à nouveau sur le dos, cette fois contre lui. Il la regarda d’un air amusé, et la prit dans ses bras avant de dégringoler la pente douce de la colline. Lorsqu’ils s’arrêtèrent, elle sembla désorientée, puis elle rit.

-Bon sang Gwen, c’est comme si tu avais bu tout un fût d’Est-est !

-Tu sais bien que je ne bois guère ! Le coupa-t-elle. Il ne remarqua qu’alors qu’elle était sur lui.

Son regard fondit dans le sien, et, sans réfléchir, ils s’embrassèrent. Il lui caressait lentement le dos, descendant lentement ses mains, ses doigts suivant les courbes de sa cambrure, jusqu’à atteindre les courbes de ses fesses. Elle releva la tête d’un coup, et mit une petite claque délicate sur sa joue.

-Veux-tu ne point jouer le pervers avec moi, Tristan ? Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux pétillants de malice.

-Pour tout vous avouer, très chère, cela fait bien longtemps que je pensais à cela.

-Quoi donc, m’embrasser ? S’enquit Gwendolyne, d’un air sérieux.

-Non, pas exactement. (Il lui lança un sourire narquois.) Elle se releva d’un bond en poussant un soupir furibond.

Elle partit d’un pas rapide, et Tristan se releva d’un geste ample. Il la rattrapa et lui attrapa le bras.

-Gwen, je rigolais. S’excusa-t-il. C’était une tentative d’humour, mais tu sais que je ne suis point… (Elle se retourna et lui posa un index sur les lèvres, délicatement. Elle s’approcha de lui en le fixant dans les yeux.)

-Fais-moi l’amour, Tristan. Ici, sur cette colline. Il resta coi face à son amie. Il la fixa d’un air interrogateur, n’osant bouger ni même respirer.

Il la regarda dégrafer sa robe qui tomba mollement le long de son corps, et elle s’approcha de lui.

-Eh bien quoi, de Saint-Honoré, lança-t-elle d’un air taquin, tu n’as jamais vu le corps d’une femme ? (Il répondit négativement par un hochement de tête timide.) Alors laisses-moi t’apprendre.

Il fixait les étoiles naissantes dans le ciel. Gwendolyne était assoupie près de lui, enveloppée dans sa robe. Il la regarda avec un sourire tendre, et repensa à ce qu’il c’était passé. Leur amitié ne datait pas d’hier ; sa maison avait connu les de Grand-Pré lorsqu’ils arrivèrent en Toussaint il y a onze ans. Ils avaient toujours été proches, les parents de Gwendolyne reprochant à Tristan de faire de leur fille un garçon manqué. Malgré tout, les relations entre les familles furent toujours cordiales, cimentées par les liens qui unissaient leurs enfants. Cependant, leur relation avait pris une autre tournure en ce jour. Ils n’étaient plus amis, ils étaient amants. Il se leva lentement et réveilla son amie délicatement. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques instants, et elle le regarda d’un air endormie.

-Pourquoi fallait-il que tu me réveilles ? Dit-elle d’une demi-voix.

-Car il est temps pour nous de retourner à Beauclair, Gwen. Les étoiles sont en train de poindre dans le ciel.

-Très bien. Dis, cet endroit est particulièrement agréable, ne trouves-tu pas ?

-Certes. Si on lui donnait un nom ? Proposa-t-il.

-Un nom ? Comme ?

-Le Gwendistan. Dit-il après un court silence. Elle rigola fortement alors qu’elle montait sur le cheval du paysan, imité par son camarade. Elle riait toujours lorsqu’ils partirent. Tristan en prit ombrage, et sa mine se renfrogna.

-Ne prends pas mon rire pour de la moquerie, mon cher. Ce nom est fantastique. Tu semblais juste si sûr de toi, et il sortait de nulle part, je ne m’y attendais guère. Soit, cet endroit s’appellera désormais la Colline de Gwendistan.


	12. Chapter 12

Damien marchait d’un pas rapide, et son armure grinçait à chacun d’eux. Tristan le suivait, lui aussi engoncé dans son harnois complet. Les arbres dissimulait les étoiles, et projetait des ténèbres insondables sur le sol. La nuit était particulièrement noire. Des gardes se mirent au garde à vous à l’approche des deux hommes, et ils arrivèrent non loin d’un vieux moulin abandonné. Les gardes encadraient la porte, leurs longues guisarmes en main. Damien s’arrêta devant ceux-ci.

-Il est ici ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, à l’intérieur. Il… on dirait qu’il médite. Précisa l’un des hommes.

-Qui est à l’intérieur ? Demanda Tristan. Capitaine, aurez-vous l’amabilité de m’expliquer la raison de ma présence ici ?

-Faîtes-vous confiance à la duchesse autant qu’elle vous fait confiance, sire ? Lança De La Tour en se retournant vivement.

-Oui, bien sûr. Tonna de Saint-Honoré d’une voix sûre.

-Alors vous apprendrez tout lorsque nous serons entrés. Le garde ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans le moulin.

Tristan fut rassuré en voyant Geralt à genoux dans la pièce, ses glaives devant lui, les yeux fermés. Ils attendirent quelques instants, et le sorceleur se déplia.

-Capitaine. Tristan. Lança-t-il d’un signe de tête respectueux.

-Geralt. Content de vous voir.

-Bien. Nous pouvons commencer. Commença le capitaine.

-Nous savons que Syanna est emprisonnée au sein de Dun Tynne, conta Geralt. Ceux qui font chanter le vampire se trouvent avec lui, et je parierai que ce sont des soldats Nazairiens et Cintriens.

-Attendez… Les coupa Tristan. Qui est dame Syanna ? Et pourquoi sire Roderick s’entourerait-il de mercenaires étrangers ?

-Sylvia Anna, expliqua Damien, est la sœur de notre altesse. Il se trouve qu’elle ait été enlevée par sire Roderick.

-A quelles fins ? S’étonna le chevalier.

-Nous le découvrirons bien assez tôt. N’oubliez pas, Damien, il y a deux femmes à sauver. Syanna et Rhenawenn. Si nous voulons cesser les meurtres, il nous la faut aussi.

-Oui. (Tristan les regarda d’un air circonspect.) Cette Rhenawenn est… la compagne de la Bête de Beauclair, qui est un… comment dîtes-vous, Geralt ?

-Un vampire supérieur, une créature extrêmement intelligente et puissante. Ce vampire est sous l’influence d’un maitre chanteur qui détient sa bien aimée.

-Alors, allons les sauver ! Tonna Tristan.

-Damien. Le coupa Geralt. Vous et vos forces attaquerez la porte principale. Je me glisserai par l’arrière afin de les ouvrir pour vous.

-Vous allez vous retrouver isoler, maître sorceleur. Intervint le capitaine en se lissant sa moustache. Mais j’imagine que vous vous en sortirez. Quand attaquerons-nous ?

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Lança Tristan. Il ne faut point que sire Roderick puisse organiser ses défenses, sans quoi l’assaut n’en sera plus qu’ardu. Le sorceleur acquiesça, et les trois hommes sortirent du moulin.

Le capitaine donna des ordres clairs à ses hommes, qui se mirent à plier bagages. Tristan dégaina sa claymore, et la posa sur l’encolure caparaçonnée de Gwendy. Il sortit une petite pierre à aiguiser, qu’il passa plusieurs fois sur les tranchants de la lame. Le bruit de la pierre raclant sur le métal le fit contracter la mâchoire, mais il continua jusqu’à ce que Geralt ne se décide à lancer son cheval sur le chemin. Ils remontèrent le chemin lentement, les sabots de l’unité de cavalerie claquant dans la nuit. La quarantaine d’hommes progressait vers la haute tour protégée de remparts, au sommet d’une haute colline qui se dressait face à eux. Arrivés à un carrefour, Geralt partit au galop sur la gauche, alors que la colonne Toussaintoise mit pied à terre et se prépara au combat. Damien gronda des consignes courtes, et les soldats se mirent à courir vers le sommet de la colline. Le brouhaha provoqué par les armures de la garde ducale alerta les hommes de Roderick, qui sonnèrent l’alarme. Un petit contingent de soldats sortirent par les portes du fort et se déversèrent sur le chemin. Les troupes ducales entrèrent en contact, et ce fut le début de la mêlée.

Les mercenaires qu’ils affrontaient n’étaient pas des soldats professionnels ; ils furent vite écrasés par le mur de guisarmes dressé par la troupe de De La Tour. Celui-ci ordonna le pas de charge, et, à nouveau, les bottes de fer claquèrent contre le pavage. Les portes s’ouvrirent alors, et le sorceleur les invita à entrer, son épée à la main, recouverte de sang. Il repartit en trombe alors que les troupes ducales pénétraient dans la cour. Tristan tenta de le suivre, mais des hommes de Roderick se mirent sur son chemin. Il roula des épaules, et laissa ses adversaires venir à lui. Il faisait confiance à son armure lourde, aussi laissa-t-il quelques coups porter. Il dévia un coup de masse qui visait son heaume, et d’un habile mouvement de l’épaule, repoussa un autre assaillant. Il se fendit pour esquiver un puissant coup d’estoc d’un marteau-pique dirigé vers son plastron, et frappa avec sa claymore dans la nuque de son adversaire. Il s’effondra dans un râle de douleur. Celui qui mourrait en deuxième eut la panse ouverte par le fil tranchant de l’arme de Tristan. Il tomba à genoux, tentant de maintenir ses entrailles à l’intérieur de son abdomen déchiré. La tête du troisième vola haut avant de s’écraser dans un _floc_ humide. Le dernier préféra prendre ses jambes à son cou plutôt que d’affronter le courroux du chevalier. Tristan reprit sa route, d’une foulée ample et rapide malgré son armure.

Il grimpa de courts escaliers et déboucha dans la haute-cour du fort, où Damien et ses hommes affrontaient le gros des troupes de Roderick. De chaque côté du cercle de pierre que formait la cour, un escalier montait à une estrade de pierre qui permettait d’accéder à l’intérieur de la haute tour de Dun Tynne. Le chevalier se lança dans la mêlée. Il aperçut Geralt approcher au loin, venant d’une autre cour inférieure. Il trancha nettement l’avant-bras d’un assaillant ayant tenté de l’embrocher lorsqu’une brume rougeâtre enveloppa ses pieds. Tristan se mit à paniquer lorsque les mercenaires se firent aspirer par terre par une force invisible. Leurs cris lui glacèrent le sang, et les vastes flaques d’hémoglobine qui s’échappaient de leurs corps mutilés lui donnèrent la chair de poule. Il avança vers Geralt qui enfonça la porte de la tour lorsqu’il vit deux hommes apparaitre près de lui comme dans un nuage de cendres. Il reconnut l’un d’eux.

-La Bête ! Hurla Tristan à Damien qui approchait.

-Soldats ! Gronda le capitaine. Sécurisez la cour et fermez le périmètre.

Les deux hommes entrèrent à la suite de Geralt. Il préféra rester à l’extérieur et attendit avec Damien. Des bruits de sabots se firent alors entendre. La duchesse venait d’arriver, accompagnée par de nouveaux hommes.

-Capitaine. Sire de Saint-Honoré. Lança-t-elle en sautant de son cheval. Où est maître Geralt ? Où est ma sœur ?

-Le sorceleur est à l’intérieur, votre altesse. Mais vous ferez mieux de vous éloigner, la Bête est ici.

-Si nous sommes là pour sa dulcinée, chevalier, je peux comprendre qu’il désire accompagner le sorceleur. Il a toujours eu un don pour créer des liens avec des gens hors du commun. Attendons ici.

Lorsque le sorceleur redescendit, il n’était accompagné que d’un seul homme. Une femme, portant une tenue de voyage en cuir noir, les suivait de près. Tristan vit les yeux de Geralt se lever vers le ciel lorsqu’il aperçut la duchesse.

-Sorceleur. Laissez-moi voir ma sœur. Ordonna-t-elle en lui passant devant. Syanna… (Elle s’approcha d’elle et lui toucha le visage ; la sœur refusa le contact d’un geste vif.) J’espère que tu n’as rien. Si Roderick n’a ne serait-ce que proférer des propos injurieux envers toi, il paiera le prix fort !

-Sire Roderick est mort, votre altesse. Dit l’homme que Tristan ne connaissait pas. Sa peau était blême ; mais pas comme celle du sorceleur, plus livide. Ses yeux étaient deux orbites noirs, fatigués, et ses cheveux grisonnants étaient rêches, implantés autour d’une calvitie prononcée. (Tristan garda pour lui la manière dont il le vit apparaitre près de Geralt.)

-Régis. Lâcha la duchesse. Vous avez toujours le don pour apparaitre aux endroits les plus importuns. Laissez-moi parler à ma sœur.

-Te parler ? Cracha Syanna. Elle ressemblait légèrement à sa sœur, bien qu’elle avait un visage plus dur qu’elle. Ses traits étaient plus anguleux, et ses cheveux d’un noir profond étaient coiffés en un simple chignon ; un contraste flagrant avec sa sœur la duchesse. Tu m’as oublié, alors que j’étais trainée dans la boue par les « chevaliers » de notre père. Ils m’ont jeté en pâture aux loups et aux brigands. Et malgré tout, je suis là.

-Je… Au moins, tu es saine et sauve. Balbutia Anna-Henrietta. Damien, amenez la au palais. (Le capitaine indiqua à Syanna de le suivre, ce qu’elle fit sans lâcher le regard de sa sœur.) Quant à vous deux, on dirait que vous n’avez point trouvé la bien aimée de votre vampire. Les deux comparses se regardèrent d’un air coupable. Le dénommé Régis prit la parole.

-Il semblerait que… cette Rhenawenn n’était qu’une fausse identité adoptée par votre sœur, votre altesse.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? S’étouffa la duchesse. (Tristan écoutait tout avec grand intérêt.)

-Syanna désirait se venger de ceux ayant abusé d’elle, votre altesse. Expliqua Geralt. Elle a alors créé Rhenawenn et séduit le vampire, pour pouvoir ensuite l’utiliser contre vous.

-Vous mentez. Tous les deux. Fulmina Anna-Henrietta. J’en ai assez ! Hurla-t-elle. Plus de mensonges, sorceleur ! Qui est ce vampire ? Qui est la Bête de Beauclair ?

-Il… celui que vous nommez la Bête est en réalité Dettlaff, votre altesse. Dettlaff van der Eretein.

-Dettlaff. Déglutit la Toussaintoise. Celui-là même avec qui je partageais une coupe d’Erveluce, et qui me rappelait ma jeunesse à Nazair ?

-Oui, votre altesse. Confirma Geralt d’un signe de tête.

-Et puis quoi d’autre ? Ma sœur, une manipulatrice vengeresse ! La Bête, un gentilhomme de Nazair ! Quoi d’autre, messieurs ? Allez-vous m’annoncer que l’un de vous est un vampire aussi ?

Le silence de mort qui pesa quelques instants sur le groupe, et les yeux fixes des deux hommes en dirent long à Tristan, qui restait en arrière. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Régis, qui ne sembla pas le remarquer.

-Hors de ma vue. Je prendrai ma décision plus tard. Pour l’instant, je me dois de gérer cette crise.

-Si je puis me permettre, votre altesse. Glissa Régis.

-Parlez, vite. Gronda la duchesse d’une voix sombre.

-Dettlaff… désire parler à Syanna. Il a dit que si elle ne se présentait pas aux anciennes ruines de Tesham Mutna sous trois jours, il réduirait Beauclair en ruines. Les yeux de Tristan s’écarquillèrent d’horreur. Il se rappela les mots de Corinne Tilly ; Beauclair sous les flammes et le sang.

La fureur d’Anarietta était pourtant ce qui lui faisait le plus peur au moment présent. Son visage était écarlate, sur le point d’exploser, et ses poings étaient si serrés que les fins cartilages de ses doigts manquaient de se rompre.

-Ce monstre ose nous menacer ? Ah, c’est ainsi. Il verra ce qu’il en coûte de déclarer la guerre à Toussaint. Geralt, je ne veux plus de secrets. Plus d’alliance avec les vampires. Trouvez-moi la Bête, et rapportez-moi sa tête. (La voix de la duchesse était si glaciale, si dénuée d’émotion que Tristan en frémit.) Sire de Saint-Honoré. Raccompagnez-moi immédiatement au palais.

Le chevalier acquiesça, jugeant qu’il était plus sûr de ne pas contredire la duchesse. Il savait qu’elle avait la colère facile, et aller à l’encontre de ses idées dans ces instants pouvait s’avérer fatal. Elle rejeta son aide pour remonter à cheval, et n’offrit pas de conversation sur le chemin du retour. Tristan voyait sur son visage la plus intense des réflexions, ses traits fins et gracieux tiraillés par la colère. Il resta sur le pas de la porte alors qu’Anna-Henrietta pénétrait dans sa chambre. Il resta ainsi, les mains dans le dos, à attendre la suite des événements. Il scruta rapidement la vaste pièce qui s’offrait à sa vue. Le mobilier, visiblement taillé dans le bois brut des conifères (vraisemblablement du Nord ; d’Aedirn, pensa Tristan), luisait sous la lueur vacillante des candélabres. Sur le mur face à la porte, une gigantesque toile représentant la duchesse et son mari, feu le duc Raymund, attirait le regard ; la technique de peinture était novatrice, songea le chevalier face aux épais coups de pinceaux. Des paravents ciselés dissimulaient une grande baignoire en cuivre, façonnée d’une main experte pour adopter la forme d’un cygne. La couleur préférée de sa majesté était visiblement le cramoisi ; en effet, la majorité de la chambre était d’un rouge pourpré très sombre, créant une atmosphère chaleureuse, intime, presque étouffante. L’immense lit à baldaquins était recouvert d’épaisses couvertures écarlates, alors qu’un tapis d’oreillers trônait contre la tête de lit.

-Comptes-tu rester face à la porte encore longtemps ? Lança Anarietta d’une voix sèche. Soit tu entres, soit tu sors.

Les muscles de Tristan se raidirent, et sa mâchoire se crispa. C’était à lui qu’il revenait de calmer les humeurs de la duchesse. Il pénétra dans la chambre en fermant la porte ; il prit soin de ne pas la faire claquer, et vérifia à deux fois qu’elle fut bien verrouillée. Il alla plus avant dans la chambre ducale ; la robe que portait Anna-Henrietta quelques instants plus tôt était chiffonnée, jetée impunément sur le sol de marbre. Un bruit d’eau attira l’attention du chevalier. Il s’approcha du paravent, observant à travers les fines dentelures du bois. La duchesse avait plongé dans son bain. L’expression de son visage trahissait sa lassitude et un calme précaire, et ses longs doigts crispés sur les rebords de métal froids prouvaient qu’elle était encore sous tension. Tristan détacha les lourdes agrafes de son armure et laissa son plastron tomber au sol avec fracas. Il retira ses jambières, et finit en simple pantalon et chemise. Il pénétra dans l’intimité du paravent. Le corps d’Anna-Henrietta était complètement dissimulé par l’eau, qui dégageait une vapeur épaisse. Les formes gracieuses de ses seins se devinaient sous la surface. Il se glissa derrière et entreprit un massage, caressant les épaules frêles de la duchesse d’une main experte. Les miaulements que celle-ci émit aussitôt indiquèrent qu’il avait bien choisi.

-Tu sais visiblement t’y prendre avec les duchesses en colère. Gémit-elle.

-J’ai appris il y a peu, pour ainsi dire. Répondit le chevalier avec un petit rire.

-Penses-tu que Dettlaff attaquera-t-il ? S’enquit Anna-Henrietta. Crois-tu qu’il oserait s’attaquer à Beauclair ?

Tristan ne répondit pas de suite. Il repensa à Corinne Tilly et à sa prophétie. Beauclair dans le sang et les flammes. Un frisson parcourut son échine ; le faisant s’arrêter quelques instants (ceci eut pour effet d’arracher un gémissement plaintif à la duchesse, qui attrapa le poignet de Tristan pour faire descendre ses mains sur sa gorge.) L’oniromancienne l’avait prévenu. La question n’était pas de savoir si la Bête était prête à réduire Beauclair en cendres, mais plutôt comment.

-Oui. Répondit alors le chevalier. Oui, je le crois.


	13. Chapter 13

Le soleil clair inondait Beauclair de lumière. Le blanc marbré du palais scintillait sous les rayons de l’astre brillant, et le ciel d’un bleu azur et pur contrastait avec l’herbe d’un vert profond des champs de Toussaint. Tristan, portant son harnois intégral, se tenait derrière la duchesse, auprès des deux chevaliers de Launfal. Anna-Henrietta discutait avec des marchands, venant visiblement de Kaedwen. Elle affichait sur plus beau sourire, que le jeune chevalier arrivait à déchiffrer avec aisance. Cette affaire ennuyait grandement la souveraine de Toussaint ; les formalités de la cour étaient la dernière des préoccupations de la duchesse depuis la bataille de Dun Tynne, une semaine auparavant. L’enfant du Nord vit du coin de l’œil du mouvement à l’orée de sa vision. La cour, bâtie au sommet d’une longue rampe grimpant sur les flancs de la colline, était entourée des hautes tours effilées du palais ducal. Il jeta un œil et vit Geralt se présenter à la garde ducale, accompagné de son ami Régis.

-Concernant les rumeurs de bête hantant mon duché, messieurs, dit la duchesse, je vous prie de me croire lorsque je dis que tous les moyens sont mis en place pour la traquer et l’occire. (Elle vit les deux camarades qui approchaient) Ce qui, à la vue de vos visages déconfits, n’est pas encore terminé.

-Nous avons perdu la trace. Avoua Geralt en s’inclinant légèrement. La cible est introuvable. Mais nous utilisons tout ce que nous savons.

-Lorsque je vais à la chasse au renard, lança Anna-Henrietta après un silence, nous lâchons les limiers aux trousses de l’animal. Ils le flairent, le traquent, et le rabattent. Et tout cela en moins d’une heure. Et vous, Geralt, qui êtes un sorceleur, vous ne me ramenez rien, et ce au bout d’une longue semaine. Je me demande de plus en plus s’il était nécessaire de vous engager.

-Il existe une différence flagrante entre la chasse au renard et la traque au vampire, votre majesté. Si vous estimez cependant que vos chiens auraient fait mieux, rien ne vous empêche de les envoyer à ma place.

La duchesse resta à fixer Geralt en silence. Un hoquet de surprise secoua l’assemblée, alors que Palmerin descendait sa main vers son épée à sa taille. Seul Tristan ne réagit pas, considérant la comparaison quelque peu déplacée.

-Il vaudrait mieux pour vous de réfléchir avant de parler, sorceleur. Ou ce n’est pas aux trousses du vampire que les limiers seront lâchés. Bien. Qu’avez-vous pour l’instant, ne serait-ce qu’un indice ?

Le Riv n’eut pas le temps de répondre. Les deux gardes portaient un soldat sous les épaules, recouvert de sang. Celui-ci haletait alors que son armure était éventrée. Palmerin se rua pour les aider, mais le soldat tomba au sol dans un grand fracas.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Tonna Damien en s’approchant de lui.

-Des… des vampires… ils sont partout… Soupira le garde en crachant du sang. Un bruit d’explosion retentit alors. Partout à travers Beauclair, des incendies éclataient. Des cris résonnaient entre les pierres blanches du palais, alors que des créatures ailées circulaient entre les bâtiments hauts en couleur. Tristan dégaina sa claymore et se plaça devant la duchesse, protégeant son corps frêle derrière son armure lustrée. Un fracas de métal contre la pierre fit se retourner la petite assemblée apeurée. Le cadavre d’un garde, recouvert de sang, venait de s’écrouler contre le sol. Son casque avait roulé sur les marches et c’était arrêté dans les pieds de Guillaume. Au dessus dudit cadavre, une femme nue, au corps sec et musclé, avait les lèvres profondément enfoncées dans la gorge du mort. Geralt bondit en avant, son glaive scintillant à la main. Tristan vit un flacon tomber de la main du sorceleur, et frémit face au visage de celui-ci ; il était livide, alors que des veines noires parcouraient ses traits émaciés. Ses yeux, d’un orange ardent, semblaient briller d’une flamme assassine.

La femme se releva en poussant un cri d’outre-tombe. Elle rit lentement et disparut tout à coup. Son rire résonnait toujours dans la cour, glaçant le sang du chevalier. Le sorceleur sortit une petite bombe qu’il fit éclater devant lui ; un nuage de poussière d’argent se diffusa alors, et la forme floue d’une femme apparut. Geralt agita ses doigts dans un mouvement bref et complexe, et bondit vers le spectre. Le coup qu’il lança fut imperceptible ; un éclair au sein du nuage d’argent. La lame fusa à grande vitesse dans une trajectoire courbe, frappant en diagonale vers la femme qui le chargeait. Malgré tout, la forme floue se glissa sous le fil de l’épée dans un mouvement sec et gracieux. Le Riv ne réfléchit pas et changea de point d’équilibre. Il glissa de la pointe de son pied vers son talon, bougea fugacement son autre jambe. Le coup qui avait raté sa cible changea subitement de direction, et frappa d’estoc vers la vampire. Un crissement strident retentit lorsque les griffes du monstre rejetèrent la lame en arrière. Le fantôme de la femme se rua en avant, frappant avec fureur le sorceleur. Le mouvement que Geralt fit fut bref ; une pirouette rapide qui lui permit de se retirer alors que les longues griffes de la vampire tranchaient l’air. La femme rugit d’une voix gutturale et réapparut. Sa voix changea alors, montant dans les aigus jusqu’à faire vriller les tympans de Tristan, qui se jeta au sol en tentant désespérément de se boucher les oreilles. Geralt profita de cet instant de répit pour bondir en avant. Sa lame fendit l’air avec rapidité et grâce, feintant un coup à un moment, frappant à un autre. Le fil du glaive finit par mordre dans la chair pâle du monstre, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de surprise.

Elle disparut à nouveau, tournant autour du sorceleur alors que celui-ci se concentrait. Elle réapparut en bondissant dans le dos de Geralt, et celui-ci n’eut pas le temps de réagir. Les crocs de la vampire s’enfoncèrent profondément dans la gorge du Riv, qui tomba à genoux. Il tenta désespérément de la repousser, tirant lentement sur ses cheveux.

-Non ! Hurla Tristan en se relevant, chargeant sans réfléchir jusqu’à la bête.

Geralt tendit le bras vers le chevalier et forma un signe fugace avec ses doigts. Une onde de choc le frappa alors ; l’envoyant valdinguer dans les airs. Il s’écrasa avec fracas dans les marches, aux pieds de la duchesse. La vampire relâcha sa prise sur le sorceleur ; un grand sourire dévoilant ses crocs ensanglantés se dessina sur son visage. Tout à coup, des veines noires apparurent sur son visage ; son sourire disparut, et elle se mit à hurler ; Tristan entendit une certaine panique dans sa voix stridente. Geralt se releva d’un bond, son glaive à la main, une fiole vide dans l’autre. Les plaies à sa gorge semblaient se refermer d’elles-mêmes, alors que son épée se levait pour frapper. Le tranchant fila à travers le torse de la vampire, s’enfonçant profondément dans la chair. Il frappa à nouveau, tournoyant habilement, et lança une puissante attaque tombante. L’épée trancha de l’épaule à la taille du monstre, qui s’effondra dans un râle, découpé en deux. Le Riv resta debout, respirant bruyamment, la main crispée sur la poignée de son épée.

Les bruits de destruction de la ville en contrebas remontèrent vers le palais, qui c’était entouré d’un silence de mort au long de ce combat. Le temps dans la cour était comme en suspens ; tous regardait le sorceleur qui haletait, son veston de cuir gorgé de son propre sang. Il tenait fermement son épée à la main, et ses yeux ardents semblaient perdre de leur lueur assassine. Ce fut Régis qui bougea en premier.

-Je crois qu’il est temps d’agir. Lança-t-il, sortant les gens de la torpeur qui les avait frappé.

-Oui, en effet. Il semblerait que votre ami ait tenu sa promesse, Régis. Gronda la duchesse. Trouvez-le, et tuez-le.

Geralt s’approcha de Régis alors que Palmerin et Guillaume aidaient Tristan à se relever. Son armure ornementée était cabossée et rayée, et le heaume était complètement enfoncé. Le chevalier jeta un regard vers le sorceleur et son camarade, qui discutaient entre eux en s’éloignant d’un pas rapide. L’Enfant du nord croisa le regard de la duchesse ; ses yeux pâles brûlaient de colère et de désespoir, implorant son amant d’agir. Il partit alors rejoindre les deux étrangers qui s’en allaient. Son harnois tremblait en produisant un bruit de cuisinière, ce qui attira l’attention du sorceleur.

-Tristan. Lança-t-il alors que celui-ci s’arrêtait. Ce bruit est insoutenable, les vampires te repéreraient à des lieux à la ronde.

-Votre ami Régis ne semble pas m’avoir entendu. Dit le chevalier d’un ton cinglant. Ce monstre qui hante vos pas durant la traque de la Bête est notre ennemi, maître sorceleur. (Régis ne dit rien, un petit sourire amusé affiché sur son visage blême.)

-Régis est un excellent ami à moi, et ce depuis bien longtemps. Il est mort pour m’aider. Certes, c’est un vampire supérieur, et bravo à toi pour l’avoir deviné, mais il ne représente pas de danger pour qui que ce soit ici.

-Si vous le dîtes. Grogna le Toussaintois. Que comptez-vous faire, à présent ?

-Si nous voulons trouver Dettlaff, conta le vampire, il va falloir que nous trouvions Syanna. Il veut lui parler, c’est l’unique solution que nous avons.

-Et vous croyez vraiment qu’Anna-Henrietta vous laissera faire ? S’étonna Tristan.

-Nous n’allons pas lui demander. Le coupa Geralt. Nous comptions trouver Damien, il doit avoir une idée d’où la trouver, mais vu que tu nous as rejoints, tu pourrais nous aider.

-Je suis peut-être dans les confidences de la duchesse, avoua Tristan alors que ses joues s’empourpraient, mais elle ne m’a pas dit où elle avait enfermé sa sœur. Elle m’a seulement assuré que personne ne pourra la trouver. Vous savez où est Damien ?

-En ville, sûrement en train de tenter de défendre la population. Mais nous avons le meilleur traqueur qui puisse exister avec nous. Lâcha Régis avec un sourire vers le sorceleur.

-Tu ferais mieux d’enlever ton armure, Tristan. Dans tous les cas, face aux griffes des garkains, brouxes et autre noctules, elle ne sera d’aucune utilité.

Le chevalier soupira, et détacha les agrafes des épaulières, avant de découper au couteau les lanières de son plastron. Les pièces métalliques résonnèrent sur le sol de pierre blanche, alors que le chevalier réajustait sa chemise de lin blanche. Il récupéra sa claymore au sol, roula des épaules et courut pour rattraper ses deux compagnons déjà repartis.

L’odeur du brûlé fut ce qui frappa Tristan en premier. La foule en panique les heurta à contrecourant, manquant de les entrainer vers le palais. Des hommes de la garde flanquaient la foule, leurs guisarmes et hallebardes pointés vers le pont de marbre reliant le palais à Beauclair. Le sol blanc était maculé de sang, et des cadavres désarticulés jonchaient le pont en ruines. Au milieu de ces relents de roussi et d’hémoglobine, Tristan arrivait à sentir la peur ; ce mélange agressif de sueur, d’urine, et de sang. Les narines retroussées, le chevalier suivit le sorceleur et le vampire dans les ruines de Beauclair. Des barricades avaient été érigées dans les rues. Des chariots retournés, renforcés par des meubles, des briques, et même des cadavres, bloquaient les accès vers le palais. La plupart d’entre elles étaient cependant éventrées, et des corps de la garde ducale étaient éparpillés autour des décombres. Les murs autrefois colorés étaient noirs de suie, des toitures c’étaient effondrées. Pour la première fois depuis des années, la joyeuse et frivole ville de Beauclair, bariolée de couleurs criardes et sentant le vin et le bonheur, connaissait les horreurs de la guerre. Cependant, l’envahisseur n’avait pas reçu l’ordre de capturer la ville, emprisonner la duchesse, mais bel et bien de raser Beauclair. Tristan entendait les cris des Toussaintois dans les ruelles adjacentes, leur écho trouvant parfois une réponse dans le rugissement d’un monstre. Les ombres menaçantes des créatures ailées tournant autour de la ville rappelaient la menace omniprésente pesant sur le rapide trio, qui déambulait dans les rues d’un pas décidé, le glaive au clair, l’œil attentif. Ils débouchèrent sur une place tout aussi violentée que le reste de la ville. Sur le puits en son milieu, des cadavres démembrés avaient repeint de leur sang les pierres claires. Sur le côté du charnier, une immense créature avait la tête enfoncée dans l’abdomen d’une fille, visiblement âgée d’une douzaine d’années. Geralt se glissa vers elle pendant que Régis s’éloignait d’un pas lent. Tristan regarda le vampire d’un œil suspect, alors que le sorceleur avançait d’un pas léger et rapide vers le monstre en train de se sustenter. Celui-ci se retourna en rugissant sur le sorceleur qui bondit d’un geste habile, faisant vrombir son épée pour frapper vers la tête du monstre. Tristan frémit en voyant la face déformée de la créature. Un visage plat, défiguré par une bouche gigantesque garnie de crocs jaunis, recouverts de sang. Un nez retroussé, rappelant celui des chauves-souris, trônait entre deux yeux d’un rouge incandescent. Deux cornes, de la même couleur grisâtre que la chair de la bête, lui donnant un aspect démoniaque. Le fil de l’épée trancha profondément dans la face du vampire inférieur, qui rugit de douleur. Il se releva d’un bond et fondit sur le sorceleur, mais celui-ci se glissa agilement sous le monstre et frappa à nouveau. D’un rapide mouvement du poignet, il retourna sa prise sur son épée, qui s’enfonça violemment dans le sternum du vampire. Celui-ci s’effondra bruyamment, et Geralt arracha son épée d’un geste sec, avant de frapper dans le crâne de la bête mourante.

-Saloperie de noctule. Grogna-t-il. Toujours plus résistants.

-Tu arrives à trouver des traces de Damien ? Demanda Régis en approchant.

Geralt s’accroupit vers le cadavre molesté du garde, l’observant d’un œil scrutateur. Il n’hésita pas une seconde pour le retourner et observer les blessures profondes dans l’armure et la chair du soldat. Ses yeux de chat passaient d’un détail à l’autre, absorbant chacun d’eux. Il se releva alors et partit dans l’une des ruelles remplies de débris et de cadavres.

-Il est mort en fuyant. Expliqua le Riv en courant. Le reste de la troupe est passé par là. Si je ne m’abuse, cette rue remonte jusqu’à la Grand Place.

-En effet. Confirma Tristan. On va déboucher face à la banque Cianfanelli. Geralt acquiesça en enjambant un tonneau de bois sombre.

De moins en moins de cris résonnaient dans les rues, et un calme d’outre-tombe enveloppa rapidement Beauclair. Seul le bruit des incendies et des cloches brisaient le silence. Le ciel était désormais complètement dissimulé derrière l’épaisse fumée noire ; l’odeur du roussi saturait les narines de Tristan, qui s’était protégé le visage avec une manche de sa chemise qu’il avait promptement déchiré. Il apercevait de temps en temps, dans les rues qu’ils croisaient, des monstres en train de se repaitre de cadavres ou de se battre pour une proie. La vue de sa ville baignant dans le sang de ses propres citoyens fit monter un sentiment de culpabilité au jeune chevalier ; il savait que cela devait se passer, et il avait gardé ces informations pour lui. Il aurait fallu prévenir la duchesse, prévoir cette attaque et vider la ville. Mais il n’en avait rien fait. Ils arrivèrent face à la grande façade de la banque, dont la toiture carbonisée était sur le point de s’effondrer sous son propre poids. Les grandes portes dorées de l’édifice avaient été violemment arrachées et jetées au loin, alors qu’à leur place trônait une barricade de sacs remplis de sable, voire pour certains d’or pris dans les coffres.

De nombreux cadavres de la garde ducale étaient éparpillés sur la place, au milieu de bien moins nombreux corps de vampires. Quelques créatures rôdaient encore autour de la barricade, et Tristan aperçut des hallebardes dépassant de la maigre fortification, tentant de repousser les monstres affamés. Le sorceleur fut le premier sur eux. Le fil de l’épée mordit profondément dans la nuque d’un noctule, tranchant la colonne vertébrale épaisse du monstre d’un coup sec. Il changea habilement d’appui, basculant d’une jambe à l’autre tout en passant son glaive d’une main à l’autre. La pointe pénétra sans effort dans le dos d’une créature voûtée, une parodie gigantesque d’une chauve-souris sans ailes. La lame ressortit dans une gerbe vermeille par le poitrail de la créature qui hurla de douleur. Tristan bondit alors à ses côtés, claymore brandie, et abattit la lourde lame dans la tête de la créature. Celle-ci ne trancha pas la chair mais écrasa les os dans un immonde bruit humide. Le sorceleur lui lança un hochement de tête amical, auquel il répondit par un sourire crispé. Ils passèrent par-dessus la barricade et pénétrèrent dans l’établissement du maitre nain Cianfanelli. Habitué par la luxure des lieux, Tristan fut choqué par son état actuel. De nombreux blessés, civils comme soldats, étaient agglutinés contre les murs, mugissant lentement alors que la vie les quittait peu à peu. Une poignée de gardes se tenaient encore debout, prêts, mais le chevalier voyait le désespoir sur leur visage. Même la vue du sorceleur ne les encouragea pas. Damien se tenait là, avec eux, sa rapière à la main, et le visage en sang. L’une de ses oreilles manquait, et sa joue était salement entaillé ; quatre traces parallèles dans lesquelles la chair avait commencé à se gâter.

-Sorceleur, par la grâce du Prophète, vous voilà ! Lança-t-il en s’approchant. Sire Tristan. Continua-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

-Content de vous revoir en vie, capitaine. Répondit Geralt. Comment se passe la défense de la ville ?

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, messire Geralt, la bataille n’évolue pas en notre faveur. Les monstres sont partout ; nos lames ne peuvent rien contre leur peau, et nos armures ne peuvent arrêter leurs serres.

-Repliez-vous vers le palais. Tonna Geralt. La duchesse s’y trouve, et la résistance y est plus forte. La route par laquelle nous sommes venus est dégagée pour l’instant, profitez-en.

-Merci, maitre sorceleur. Répondit le capitaine. Mes hommes vous sont redevables.

-Une dernière chose, Damien. Lança le Riv. Vous savez où se trouve Syanna ?

-J’imagine que la duchesse n’est pas au courant de votre idée, messire Geralt ? S’enquit le Toussaintois. Le regard que lui lancèrent les trois camarades lui servit de réponse. La salle de jeu du palais, là où les deux princesses s’occupaient alors qu’elles n’étaient qu’enfants. Vous la trouverez là-bas. (Il se retourna vers ses hommes.) Soldats ! Je veux les plus aptes au combat devant, guisarmes parées ! Les blessés légers aident les plus atteints, nous partons pour le palais, pas de charge !

La troupe dans la banque se mit alors à s’activer. Le trio était déjà reparti, courant d’un pas léger vers le palais ducal.


	14. Chapter 14

La cour intérieure du palais n’avait pas encore été atteinte par la boucherie de la ville. Le trio se faufilait, le pas léger, dans les alcôves ciselées, évitant les gardes qui couraient vers Beauclair. La porte de la salle de jeux était droit devant eux, sans personne sur leur route pour les arrêter. Le vampire et le sorceleur arrivèrent en premier, suivi de près par le chevalier. Tristan était exténué, leur course effrénée à travers la ville en flammes l’avait épuisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Les rues étaient jonchées de cadavres de ses concitoyens, démembrés et désarticulés. Les murs colorés des hautes maisons n’étaient plus que rouge sang ou noir suie. Il avait vu dans ces ruelles assombries par la fumée des images qui resteraient à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de revoir dans ces corps, dans ces gravats, le triste reflet du massacre de Cintra. Les souvenirs de ces quatre longs jours, cloitrés dans les murs de la citadelle royale, affamés, bombardés et acculés, ne cessaient de se mêler aux événements qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. Geralt lança un regard à son ami lorsqu’il essaya d’ouvrir la porte, visiblement verrouillée. Régis acquiesça et disparut tout à coup, laissant place à une fumée presque invisible, d’un bleu sombre. Celle-ci se glissa alors sous la porte, qui s’ouvrit quelques instants plus tard.

-Tristan. Dit le Riv en se retournant vers lui. Ses yeux ardents ne lâchaient pas son regard, et lui interdisait d’en faire autant. Ses cheveux d’albâtre, rassemblés négligemment à l’arrière de sa tête en queue de cheval, lui donnait des allures de spectre alors qu’ils flottaient légèrement au vent.

-Geralt ? S’enquit l’enfant du Nord d’un air circonspect. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il faut que quelqu’un surveille nos arrières. Nous allons verrouiller la porte derrière nous. Empêche quiconque d’entrer, que ce soit un vampire ou un humain.

-Et comment veux-tu que je fasse cela ?

-Dissuades-le. Et s’il persiste, tues-le. Et prends ça. Enduis ta lame avec cette huile. Oui, comme ça. Elle te sera utile contre les vampires. Bonne chance.

Tristan acquiesça en jetant au loin le bout de tissu imbibé et se mit en place. Des bruits de combat commençaient à venir de l’intérieur du palais, annonçant l’arrivée imminente des créatures. Serait-il capable d’affronter l’un de ces monstres seul ? Ses mains pétrissaient nerveusement le manche recouvert de cuir noir de sa claymore. Il était prêt à se sacrifier si cela était nécessaire ; s’il devait en arriver là pour sauver sa ville de la Bête, il n’hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Il espérait seulement qu’il n’aurait pas à en arriver là, et que le sorceleur et son ami vampire ne mettraient pas trop longtemps à trouver Sylvia-Anna.

_Le sang. Son odeur, son goût, sa vue. Ca n’avait que cela en tête. Alors que les flammes nimbaient le nuage de fumée qui recouvrait la ville d’une lueur orangée, ça se faufilait entre les colonnes de marbre blanc, ça esquivait les patrouilles en se dissimulant dans les ombres. Ses griffes accrochaient à la roche en créant des sillons profonds, alors que ses bras puissants le tractaient sans efforts. Ca se lécha les babines tout en continuant sa progression. Malgré l’odeur du brûlé, ça sentit tout à coup une nouvelle proie, non loin. Elle était isolée, seule sous un préau, avec une épée à la main. Se mélangeait à sa fragrance l’odeur d’un tueur de monstres, de l’un d’eux. Ca bondit d’un geste sec assuré, s’élevant dans les airs pour atterrir sourdement sur le toit au dessus de la proie. Ca reconnut alors une autre odeur. Plus ancienne, plus sage, l’un des siens. Ca s’agrippa au rebord du toit de tuile ocre, et se lécha à nouveau les babines, prêt à bondir_.

Tristan avait baissé sa garde. Rien ne semblait approcher de la salle de jeux. Il restait tout de même prêt, et il n’avait pas lâché son arme. Un bruit au dessus de lui le fit bondir, mais il n’y avait rien, seulement le ciel chargé de fumée. Il poussa un léger soupir, lorsqu’il sentit de petits gravillons tomber sur son épaule. Il resta silencieux, l’épée parée, attendant de voir ce qui se passait. Un liquide épais coula alors sur son bras, et Tristan sentit aussitôt son pouls s’accélérer. Une sueur froide coula le long de sa colonne. Il leva lentement la tête, et tomba sur une vision cauchemardesque.

_La proie l’avait vu. Ca bondit violemment en poussant un rugissement, griffes tendues en avant, gueule ouverte, prêt à planter ses crocs dans la chair tendre de l’humain. Sans que ça sache comment, la proie réussit à bondir sur le côté, évitant les serres tranchantes d’un cheveu. Ca se releva prestement, et se mit droit sur ses jambes, tout en bombant le torse. Ca dépassait l’humain de plus d’une tête, et sa carrure écrasait la frêle créature en face. Alors que celle-ci se mettait en position, ça rugit à nouveau en se ruant sur elle_.

Le monstre était terrifiant. Son corps était massif, musclé, mais semblait venir d’outre-tombe. Sa peau, d’un vert glauque, donnait l’impression d’être gluante, alors que de longs bras (beaucoup trop longs) pendaient depuis des épaules saillantes. La tête du monstre, large, arrondie sur le dessus, semblait une parodie grossière d’une chauve-souris, alors que la gueule de la bête était sertie de crocs aussi longs que des doigts humains. Deux appendices arrondis, comme des ampoules, semblaient luire sur les occiputs du monstre, alors que ses yeux rouges étaient enragés. Tristan savait ce que c’était ; il avait déjà vu une gravure grossière, approximative, d’un tel monstre. Un garkain. Il leva sa claymore d’un air qui trahissait son inquiétude, et tout à coup, la bête se rua sur lui. Il esquiva l’attaque en frappant. Il ne savait ni où ni comment il avait fait, mais visiblement, le coup fit mouche. Le fil de l’épée était recouvert d’un épais liquide noir, alors que le monstre se retourna en feulant. Le coup de griffe qui vint alors fut si rapide et puissant que Tristan ne réussit qu’à le parer. Il comprit alors qu’il avait fait une erreur.

Le bras musclé ne fut qu’à peine ralenti par le plat de la claymore, et le chevalier fut projeté au loin, rebondissant sur le sol de pierre froid. Il grogna en se relevant, mais le garkain se mit à le charger, et le percuta de plein fouet. Ils roulèrent au sol, le Toussaintois tentant tant bien que mal d’éloigner sa chair des crocs avides du monstre. Il était écrasé par la force brute du monstre, et il sentait les muscles de ses bras qui étaient sur le point de claquer alors qu’il tentait de repousser la créature. Quelque chose craqua dans son avant-bras, probablement son radius, et une douleur intense irradia la totalité de son corps, lui arrachant un cri désespéré. Il décocha un coup de poing dans le visage du garkain de son autre main, frappant à plusieurs reprises. Le monstre lui attrapa le poing avec sa gueule au quatrième coup. Il sentit les dents s’enfoncer dans sa main, broyant les petits os fragiles sans difficulté. Il hurla alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il fixa la bête dans les yeux, et il sentit la colère l’envahir.

-Tu vas me le payer, monstre. Gronda-t-il. Je te jure, tu vas me le payer ! Rugit-il alors en lâchant prise de son bras fracturé.

Le garkain s’effondra sur Tristan, qui réussit à s’écarter avant d’être totalement écrasé. La douleur était succincte, enfouie sous l’adrénaline et l’instinct de survie. Il ramassa sa claymore et jeta un regard rapide à sa main blessée ; beaucoup de sang avait coulé, et il sentait que de nombreux os étaient fracturés. Il souleva sa claymore et fondit sur la bête qui se relevait en rugissant. Il poussa un hurlement guttural, l’arme levée, et frappa. Le tranchant découpa la chair avec effort, se heurtant à la résistance des muscles. Malgré tout, Tristan appuyait de toutes ses forces. Le vampire s’était replié sur lui-même, la souffrance s’entendait dans ses cris. L’épée était profondément plantée dans son dos. Le chevalier sentit la résistance de la colonne vertébrale, mais il ne cessa pas d’appuyer. Le garkain réussit à attraper sa jambe et le rejeta au loin. Il sentit quelque chose claquer dans son dos lorsqu’il percuta le mur de la salle de jeux. La bête s’approcha lentement, à quatre pattes, reniflant l’air. Elle semblait hésiter, mais la soif prit le dessus. Elle s’arrêta face à Tristan, se releva en tendant son bras pour frapper.

Et c’est là que Régis apparut. De longues griffes, semblables à des ongles taillés en pointe, traversèrent la cage thoracique de la créature. Bientôt, ce fut une main entière qui apparut par le trou béant creusé par les serres. Le monstre tomba à genoux à poussant un long feulement sourd, et le vampire supérieur retira violemment sa main, maculant le sol de l’épais sang noir. Le corps sans vie du garkain s’effondra, et Régis approcha de Tristan.

-Tu t’es bien battu, chevalier. Suis-moi, Geralt devrait réapparaitre non loin d’ici.

-Où… où est-il ? Balbutia le Toussaintois.

-Il… doit être avec Syanna, à l’heure qu’il est. Comme je te l’ai dit, ils devraient arriver par là, et bientôt. Si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, nous pourrions les rater.

-Je… je ne sais pas si je peux marcher, Régis. Mon dos, il me fait mal.

-Ce n’est pas cassé. Lança le vampire sans même l’avoir ausculter. Les vertèbres doivent s’être déplacées, tout au plus. D’ici quelques semaines, tout devrait être normal. Certes, en attendant, tu risques d’avoir mal en marchant.

Avec peine, et le visage crispé, Tristan se releva. Il regarda l’ami de Geralt qui s’éloignait, jura en silence en se tenant son bras cassé, et partit à sa suite.


	15. Chapter 15

Toute la petite noblesse de Beauclair était là. Au dessous d’eux, la ville était en pleine rénovation, et de nombreux échafaudages recouvraient les murs noircis, alors que de nombreux ouvriers suaient sous le soleil de plomb. Tristan se tenait à l’arrière, entouré par Palmerin et Guillaume de Launfal. Son bras droit était tenu par une écharpe de soie d’un blanc immaculé, alors que sa main gauche était recouverte de bandages. Sa nouvelle armure, d’un doré lustré, reprenait avec perfection les symboles du duché. Sa longue crinière rousse était habilement organisée pour ne pas gêner sa vue, mais restait libre. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher de la duchesse, face à lui. Elle recevait chaque commerçant, chaque noble, toute la population de Beauclair, un à un, pour apprendre quels malheurs ils leur étaient arrivés quelques jours plus tôt. Cela faisait deux jours qu’Anna-Henrietta organisait ces audiences. Elle semblait exténuée, mais elle continuait et adressait toujours un sourire radieux qu’elle voulait réconfortant aux malheureux qui avaient tout perdu. Alors que la dernière personne de la file s’éloignait, visiblement satisfait de la décision de la duchesse, un garde approcha.

-Votre sérénissime majesté, Geralt de Riv, le pourfendeur de la Bête. Dit-il d’une voix forte alors que le sorceleur approchait.

Tristan ne put s’empêcher de sourire face à son ami qui approchait. Il portait des vêtements taillés sur-mesure, d’un tissu flamboyant. Le veston, d’un turquoise nacré, recouvrait une chemisette de soie couleur crème. A la vue de la démarche de Geralt, Tristan comprit que le sorceleur était tout sauf à l’aise dans cette tenue ; le chevalier n’en fut que plus amusé vu qu’il était capable d’en estimer le prix. Il entendit un petit ricanement dans la foule, et jeta un regard furtif vers son origine. La femme qu’il vit était d’une beauté alarmante. Elle portait une tenue élégante, un pantalon de velours noir, moulant, et une courte veste du même tissu recouvrait une chemise d’un blanc clair. Ses longs cheveux, détachés, pendaient sur ses épaules fines, se répandant en longues boucles noires. A travers le rideau de cheveux, le chevalier aperçut des yeux d’un violet froid, profond. Son sourire, fin, gracieux, fit chavirer Tristan.

-Messires, mesdames, de tous les devoirs qui m’incombent, celui-ci est sûrement celui que je préfère. Accueillez le noble sorceleur qui nous a débarrassés de la Bête de Beauclair ! Geralt approcha sous les applaudissements de la cour.

Il jeta un regard vers Tristan et lui lança un sourire fugace. Il s’arrêta face à la duchesse qui lui adressa un sourire gracieux, réconfortant.

-Geralt de Riv, vous avez réalisé l’impensable en éliminant la menace qui pesait sur nous. Vous avez sauvé le duché de Toussaint, et en faisant ainsi, nous avons une dette envers vous. C’est donc avec fierté, maitre sorceleur, que je vous décore de la Victoria Victis, la plus grande décoration de Toussaint. Pour ce qui est de votre prime, elle vous attendra à votre domaine. De plus, et ce présent est plus personnel, je vous offre un accès à la production de Sangreal, le vin personnel de la table ducale.

-C’est avec honneur que je reçois tous ces présents, votre altesse. Vous m’en voyez ravi.

-J’en suis comblée. Répondit Anna-Henrietta avec un sourire flatté. J’ai aussi une requête pour vous. D’ici quelques instants, ma sœur, Sylvia-Anna, doit être jugée. Or, malgré le fait que le duché réclame un lourd tribut par rapport à tout ce qu’il a vécu, j’ai peur de ne point arriver à être parfaitement impartiale. Elle reste mon sang, ma sœur. Aussi, je me permets de demander votre aide, à nouveau.

-Si vous jugez ma présence nécessaire, votre altesse, alors je resterai. La duchesse lui lança un nouveau sourire, puis le sorceleur se glissa derrière elle, non loin de Tristan.

Apparurent alors deux gardes qui encadraient Syanna. Elle portait toujours la même tenue d’homme, et marchait d’un pas fier et assuré. Le jeune homme vit comme des éclairs lorsque les regards des deux sœurs se croisèrent. La prisonnière se campa devant la duchesse, droite, ne relâchant pas le regard de sa sœur une seule seconde. Ce fut elle qui parla en premier.

-C’est donc comme ça que tu traites ta famille ? Tonna-t-elle. Avec des menottes, des gardes et des tribunaux ? (Elle jeta un regard non plus sombre, mais étonné et visiblement apaisé vers le sorceleur.) Et je vois que ce tueur de monstres est toujours là, bien. Continue à lui lécher les bottes, puisque c’est ce que tu désires.

-La duchesse a réclamé mon aide. Je lui apporte. Prononça Geralt d’une voix grinçante, son visage barré d’un sourire désagréable.

-Syanna. La voix d’Anna-Henrietta, qu’elle voulait ferme, trahissait néanmoins sa tristesse. Tu es ici pour répondre de l’attaque des vampires qui a eu lieu sur Beauclair. Par ta faute, des centaines d’innocents sont morts. Le duché réclame des compensations pour tout ce sang versé.

-Et c’est à moi qu’il le demande ? Moi, qu’il a abandonné ? Tes chevaliers osent me regarder et me dire « Allons Syanna, tu dois payer pour tes crimes », alors qu’eux m’ont trainé dans la boue, violenté, et lâchement abandonné dans un fossé ? Toi, tu oses me le dire ? Toi qui n’a même pas levé le doigt lorsque père et mère ont ordonné mon bannissement du duché ?

-Syanna, nous ne… nous ne sommes pas là pour cela. Je… (La duchesse semblait perdue, les yeux brillants de larmes, la voix dans le vague.)

-Syanna est responsable de tout ça. Tonna Geralt. Certes, les raisons qui l’ont poussé à réclamer vengeance sur ceux lui ayant causé tout ce tort mériteraient elles-mêmes une compensation, mais ce qu’elle a fait reste impardonnable.

-Il est vrai. Concéda Anna-Henrietta en se reprenant. La punition se doit d’être exemplaire. Malgré tout, tu restes de mon sang, Syanna. Je te demande de m’excuser, pour tout.

-T’excuser ? C’était toi, ma petite sœur chérie, celle pour qui j’ai tant sacrifié ! Celle qui était cajolée, alors que moi j’étais battue à cause de ces rumeurs de malédiction ! Et malgré tout, je t’aimais, Anarietta, je t’aimais parce que tu étais ma seule amie, la seule qui intercédait en ma faveur ! Et toi, toi qui jures m’aimer comme tel, aujourd’hui tu me demandes de t’excuser le fait que malgré tout, tu m’as abandonné ?

-Crois-tu que j’avais le choix ? Gronda la duchesse en s’empourprant ; visiblement, lorsqu’il le fallait, la cadette savait contrer la répartie de l’ainée avec autant de ferveur. Crois-tu que père m’a autorisé à te parler ? Il m’avait enfermé, là haut, dans la salle de jeux ! Il avait placé des gardes partout, pendant qu’il ordonnait à ton escorte de partir ! Je vous ai regardé vous éloigner par la fenêtre, priant pour que tu jettes un regard vers moi… J’ai tapé contre la vitre, à m’en faire saigner les mains ! Et le soir, c’est en courant que je suis parti jusqu’à la vallée de la Sans-Retour, poursuivie par la totalité de la garde, pour te rattraper !

Au fur et à mesure que la duchesse montait dans sa colère, que ses mots fusaient de plus en plus vite, Tristan voyait le regard dur et froid de Syanna s’apaiser, et finalement s’emplir de tristesse. Les rôles venaient de s’inverser entre les deux sœurs, et à présent, c’était la plus vieille qui devait encaisser.

-Pendant tout ce temps, toutes ces années, continuait Anna-Henrietta sur le même ton venimeux, j’ai envoyé des hommes à ta recherche, j’ai… J’ai payé tous les souverains voisins pour qu’ils fassent de même ! Et toi, tu m’envoies un… un monstre ! Jamais je n’ai cessé de penser à toi, Syanna !

-Anarietta, je… Je n’ai jamais su… Soupira sa sœur en bégayant.

-Oh, ne te mets pas à pleurer ! Fulmina la duchesse, ça me rappelle quand je te battais à plate couture lorsque nous luttions !

-Toi, me battre ? S’enquit Syanna d’un air visiblement plus assuré, presque mesquin.

-Et comment. Lâcha la cadette d’un ton sec. Tu ne pouvais parer mes coups.

-Tes coups étaient mous comme tes cuisses, Anarietta. Crois-tu vraiment que tu arrivais à me battre ? Je faisais exprès, voyons.

-Espèce de… Siffla la duchesse. La foule poussa un soupir d’exclamation. Anna-Henrietta se rua sur Sylvia-Anna, mais elle commença à lui chatouiller les flancs.

C’est avec un rire d’étonnement que la grande sœur répliqua, et aussitôt, les deux sœurs furent prises d’un fou rire alors qu’elles se chamaillaient tel deux marmots. Tout le monde les fixaient d’un air ahuris, mi-choqué mi-amusé. Finalement, elles se fixèrent quelques instants et s’enlacèrent avec vigueur. Tristan sourit, rassuré, et sans réellement savoir pourquoi, se mit à applaudir. Il fut aussitôt suivi par le reste des témoins, et il jura avoir vu une larme rouler sur les joues de chacune des sœurs. Il n’entendit pas ce qu’elles se murmurèrent alors, mais il savait que le passé était définitivement oublié.


	16. Partie 2: L’Enfant Maudit

La lueur des bougies frémissaient lentement. Les flammèches orange dansaient à chaque fine bourrasque de vent, alors que les rideaux d’un rouge sanglant s’agitaient mollement aux fenêtres ouvertes. L’odeur du vin était forte, mélangée à celle des fruits et de coûteux parfums. Tristan fit lentement glisser ses doigts à peine cicatrisés le long de l’élégante courbe de la hanche de la duchesse, absorbant la moindre de ses lignes de son regard profond. Il enfouit sa tête dans la gorge nue d’Anna-Henrietta, embrassant lentement la fine nuque blanche de la duchesse endormie. Celle-ci poussa un petit gémissement rêveur, et le chevalier lança un petit sourire amusé. Il fit glisser sa main sur le sein d’Anna-Henrietta, épousant la forme nette et ronde de sa poitrine et commença à se faufiler sous la lourde couverture pourpre. Il y allait à tâtons, suivant les lignes fines du corps de la femme près de lui. Il s’arrêta sur la cuisse, savourant chaque nouveau millimètre parcouru, et, alors qu’il plongeait délicatement dans l’entrejambe de la duchesse, celle-ci se réveilla.

-Tristan ! Lança-t-elle en faisant mine de s’offusquer. Elle s’accrocha fermement à sa nuque et l’embrassa. Pas encore. Je viens de me réveiller.

-Il parait qu’il n’y a pas mieux pour démarrer la journée. Lâcha le chevalier d’un air rebelle.

-Il est déjà onze heures, nigaud. Déclara la duchesse en se levant, dévoilant la totalité de son corps gracieux et nu aux yeux de son compagnon. N’oublies pas que tu as un repas aujourd’hui !

-Je sais. Cela fait des semaines qu’il est prévu, Anarietta. Mais Geralt ne m’en voudra pas si j’arrive légèrement en retard.

-Lui, sûrement pas. Concéda Anna-Henrietta. Mais celle qui l’accompagne, peut-être un peu plus.

-Et alors, qui est-ce, du coup, cette… Yennefer ? S’enquit le chevalier en enfilant prestement ses culottes.

-Une magicienne. Elle viendrait de Vengerberg. C’est une très longue histoire qui les lie, elle et le sorceleur. Voyons, n’as-tu jamais entendu les ballades de… (Elle se renfrogna et sembla cracher les derniers mots) Maitre Jaskier ?

-Bien sûr que si. Mais ce ne sont que des ballades, justement, des fables faisant croire que l’amour est plus fort que tout.

-Détrompes-toi. La majorité des ballades de ce troubadour raté ne sont que des fabulations, certes, mais son amitié avec le sorceleur lui donne accès à de nombreuses informations. Bref, prépares-toi, maintenant !

Tristan grogna en enfilant un veston carmin, contrastant habilement avec son pantalon de cuir sombre. Il glissa le fourreau de sa claymore à sa taille, et réajusta sa veste en sortant de la chambre ducale. Afin de ne pas être vu, il se faufila par un couloir qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien ; il lui permettait de déboucher dans les jardins, où sa jument patientait en broutant tranquillement l’herbe humide. Il bondit sur la selle d’un geste habile, mais son visage se crispa ; son dos le faisait encore souffrir par moments. Le combat contre le garkain avait été plus que problématique pour lui. Son avant-bras droit avait été cassé en deux, et les os n’avaient été ressoudés que très récemment. Sa main gauche, elle, avait moins souffert, mais était désormais recouverte de cicatrices. Quant à son dos, Régis avait raison ; les vertèbres n’avaient été que déplacées. La route jusqu’au domaine de Corvo Bianco lui permit de se rendre compte de l’état actuel de Beauclair. Il n’était pas beaucoup sorti du palais durant sa convalescence ; la ville avait déjà regagné sa gloire d’antan. Les bâtiments colorés avaient été rebâtis et sortaient à nouveau de terre telle des fleurs au printemps. Partout l’on entendait de la musique, des rires et des chants. Tout Beauclair fêtait la résurrection du duché.

Malgré tout, le regard du chevalier s’assombrit lorsqu’il arriva dans les bas-quartiers. De nombreux cimetières avaient été érigés autour de la ville, et beaucoup de familles s’y réunissaient encore pour pleurer leurs morts. Tristan pressa le pas de Gwendy en piquant délicatement son flanc avec ses talons. Il fut au domaine viticole en peu de temps. Il savait que le domaine avait été à l’abandon un certain temps. La duchesse avait décidé de léguer le titre de propriété au sorceleur pour le remercier de ses services rendus, et il parait que depuis la fin du contrat de la Bête, il n’en avait plus bougé, accompagné de sa sombre et mystérieuse magicienne. Visiblement, l’argent gagné pour le meurtre du vampire avait surtout servi à la rénovation de Corvo Bianco ; les vignes étaient à nouveau en fleur, la serre était remplie de plantes aux couleurs vives et chatoyantes, la façade d’un blanc crémeux ne portait aucune trace de salissure. Un paysan vint à sa rencontre et attrapa la bride de son cheval ; le chevalier se laissa guider jusqu’à une petite écurie montée dans une étable, dans laquelle se tenait déjà une autre jument. Tristan mit pied à terre en remerciant le paysan, et regarda le cheval à ses côtés. Visiblement, c’était une belle jument, pure sang Nilfgaardien, et sa robe d’un noir profond semblait se mêler aux ombres de l’écurie.

-Tristan, voici Ablette. Lança la voix grinçante du sorceleur derrière lui. Ablette, lui, c’est Tristan. Tu l’as déjà rencontré.

-Geralt. Dit le chevalier avec un sourire. (Ils s’attrapèrent les poignets d’un geste ample et viril, tout en s’envoyant un mouvement de tête amical.) Bon sang, tu es méconnaissable !

En effet, le sorceleur avait bien changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Ses cheveux n’étaient maintenus par aucun bandeau, et flottaient mollement au gré de la légère brise. Une barbe épaisse, du même blanc d’albâtre que ses cheveux, recouvrait son menton. Pour toute armure, il portait une chemise de lin simple, accompagné d’un pantalon de travail.

-Que veux-tu. On ne peut travailler au champ en armure. De plus, je commence à m’y faire.

-Alors c’est vrai. S’amusa le Toussaintois. Tu as raccroché tes épées ?

Geralt lui sourit en l’intimant à le suivre. Ils pénétrèrent à l’intérieur de la bâtisse, et le chevalier fut accueilli par le fumet délicat d’un repas en train de mijoter. Au centre de la pièce, une grande table, recouverte d’argenterie brillante, semblait prête à accueillir tous les invités. Tristan fut surpris par l’immense collection personnelle du sorceleur. Accrochées à des râteliers trônaient des épées aux lames aiguisées et aux gardes ciselées. Il reconnut parmi certaines des armes à la lame en argent, d’autres forgées spécialement pour un sorceleur, et d’autre encore qu’il n’arrivait pas à définir. Des armures siégeaient aussi dans la pièce, notamment le harnois de chevalier que le sorceleur avait porté lors du tournoi. Son armure plus légère et plus discrète, qu’il portait habituellement, n’était en aucun cas ombragée par celle-ci et tenait une place importante dans la collection. Le Riv laissa quelques instants le chevalier dériver dans le grand salon, observant tous ses souvenirs d’un œil ahuri. Des tableaux étaient aussi accrochés aux murs. Sur l’un d’eux, Tristan reconnut un Geralt nu, aux proportions héroïques, chevauchant un étalon d’un blanc azur et brandissant son glaive dans le ciel, non loin du cadavre d’un immense griffon. Un autre tableau représentait un couple que l’Enfant du Nord ne reconnaissait pas ; l’homme, grand, massif, portait des robes aux couleurs vives, et ses cheveux, rasés sur les côtés, étaient d’un châtain clair. Sa femme, à la peau blanche et au visage harmonieux, était enveloppée dans une longue robe noire et regardait son amant d’un œil doux.

-C’est un souvenir. Conta Geralt en s’approchant. Un souvenir de l’un de mes derniers contrats. Il s’agit d’Olgierd et Iris Von Everec, des amants maudits. Mais leur histoire attendra une autre fois. Lui promit le sorceleur. Ma collection te plait ?

-Elle est fantastique. Concéda le chevalier. Même si certains objets me sont inconnus.

-Je vais te faire faire le tour. Ces deux épées représentent… beaucoup. Elle, c’est la Lame de l’Hiver, un présent de feu le glorieux Jarl Crach an Craite. Quant à elle, elle se nomme Hav’Caaren, elle appartenait au roi de la Chasse Sauvage, que j’ai gardé après l’avoir battu.

-Tu as terrassé le… le roi de la Chasse ? Mais il ne s’agissait pas de… contes pour enfants ? S’étouffa le chevalier.

-Non. Tonna une voix de femme. (Il s’agissait de la fameuse magicienne, qui portait une longue robe noire.) Mais désormais, elle ne représente plus rien. Enchantée, sire de Saint-Honoré.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, dame Yennefer. Lança le Toussaintois en baisant la main de la magicienne.

Geralt invita alors tout le monde à s’asseoir. Il sortit une bouteille de vin ; il le présenta comme étant une cuvée spéciale du domaine Belgaard, nommée Loup blanc. Bien qu’il ne fut pas aussi appréciable que le Sangreal, le vin possédait un côté sucré fortement agréable au palais, et Tristan n’hésita pas lorsque le sorceleur lui proposa un autre verre. Malgré le fait qu’ils furent à table, le repas ne semblait pas vouloir commencer et le couple donnait l’impression d’attendre quelque chose. C’est alors que la porte s’ouvrit brutalement, faisant presque sursauter le chevalier.

-Tu es en retard. Lança le Riv en lançant un regard à la personne qui venait d’entrer.

-Oh, ce n’est pas la première fois. Répondit une jeune femme en fermant la porte. Tristan ne la connaissait pas ; pourtant, il la reconnaissait. C’était comme si la foudre l’avait frappé. Il restait ébahi, sur sa chaise, ses yeux grands ouverts fixant cette femme aux cheveux cendrés, à la silhouette fine et aux yeux d’un vert émeraude comme il ne pouvait pas en exister. Elle portait deux épées dans le dos, et marchait d’un pas assuré et pressé, de la même manière que le sorceleur.

-Tristan. Dit Geralt. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir de notre dernière invitée. Voici Ciri, ma fille. Ciri, voici Tristan de Saint-Honoré. (Ce n’est qu’alors que les yeux émeraudes s’arrêtèrent sur lui ; il y lut presque autant de stupéfaction que dans les siens.)

-Princesse. Réussit-il à dire en bégayant. Princesse Cirilla ?

-Pourquoi ai-je l’impression de vous avoir déjà vu, chevalier ? S’enquit la femme aux cheveux cendrées.

-J’étais à Cintra. Expliqua Tristan. Il y a dix ans, lors de l’invasion du Nilfgaard. J’ai combattu au nom de votre grand-mère.

-Vous avez combattu pour Calanthe, vous, un Toussaintois ? S’étonna Yennefer en jouant avec sa coupe.

-Oui, c’est une longue histoire. Disons que je m’y suis retrouvé par hasard, et que j’ai pris les armes pour protéger la ville. C’est la reine Calanthe qui m’a adoubé.

Alors qu’il commençait à conter son histoire sous les regards des trois autres, la porte de la cuisine s’ouvrit. Une vieille femme à qui il manquait la majorité de ses cheveux approcha avec un grand plat dans les mains. Elle le posa au milieu de la table alors que Geralt lui lançait un sourire amical.

-Mes amis, je me permets d’interrompre ce récit chevaleresque, mais il faut que vous goûtiez cet agneau. Personne ne cuisine la viande aussi bien que Marlène. La vieille cuisinière gloussa discrètement en rougissant alors que les convives se servaient dans le plat. Tristan reprit son récit lorsque quelqu’un toqua à la porte d’entrée.

-Décidément. S’agaça la magicienne. Juste quand cela devenait intéressant. (La porte s’ouvrit et le chevalier reconnut un courrier ducal.)

-Une lettre pour sire Tristan de Saint-Honoré. Clama-t-il. Tristan, étonné, se leva et attrapa l’enveloppe.

Il remercia le courrier qui repartit en fermant la porte, laissant le chevalier avec sa lettre. Tous dans la salle le regardaient, attendant soit la suite de son histoire, soit une explication. Il déchira sans attendre l’enveloppe et en sortit la feuille ; l’écriture fine et hâtive qui la recouvrait fit briller ses yeux. Cependant, alors qu’il parcourait les mots griffonnés avec empressement, son air ravi disparaissait et cédait la place à un regard inquiet.

-De quoi s’agit-il ? S’enquit le sorceleur face à la mine de son ami.

-C’est… c’est une lettre de Gwendolyne. Avoua le chevalier. Il faut que j’y aille.

Il s’excusa à nouveau auprès de son ami, tourna les talons et partit. Il bondit sans perdre une seconde sur sa jument et partit vers Beauclair au triple galop. Il devait rassembler ses affaires le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas perdre de temps, car il devait partir. Pour le Kovir.


	17. Chapter 17

Il faisait froid ce jour là, bien plus froid que ce qui fut à Toussaint depuis longtemps. Après tout, c’était l’hiver, et alors que le matin se levait lentement, les pales rayons du soleil, encore faibles, faisaient disparaitre la fine couche de givre sur les vignes. Tristan adorait ce spectacle. Il regardait tous les jours par la fenêtre, recouverte elle aussi d’une pellicule de glace, le monde se réchauffer et s’éveiller de sa torpeur. C’était quelque chose qu’il découvrait pour la première fois cette année. Aujourd’hui cependant, il regardait par delà les carreaux luisants de sa chambre d’un air mélancolique. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu’il entendit un soudain brouhaha en bas. Sa chambre était dans l’ancien grenier du domaine, que son père avait entièrement refait pour le transformer en chambre. De nombreux jouets, principalement des figurines de chevaliers en bois, étaient éparpillés à travers la pièce, presque poussiéreux. Cela faisait un an qu’il était le seul à entrer dans sa chambre ; même Gwendolyne n’avait pas eu cet honneur. Il en avait lui-même expressément interdit l’accès, et ce depuis que son père avait commencé à boire.

Adamas de Saint-Honoré était connu pour ses exploits à la cour ducale. Le duc Henrik, père d’Anna-Henrietta, lui avait offert une place au sein de celle-ci, et ses conseils étaient toujours écoutés avec respect. Il avait triomphé du grand tournoi de Toussaint trois fois, dont deux fois d’affilé ; c’était l’un des plus grands épéistes de ce temps. Lorsqu’il rencontra Edouard de Grand-Pré, le père de Gwendolyne, il ne put s’empêcher de s’associer avec lui. A eux deux, ils avaient terrassé nombreux monstres sur le territoire du duché ; humains comme créatures. La hanse d’Ivan le déshonoré ; non loin de quarante bandits ; mis en déroute par la mort de leur chef. Le dragon de la Gorgone, un terrible basilic qui terrorisait la région ; et dont le crâne décorait désormais le grand salon du domaine. Ils étaient un duo seulement capable du meilleur, et cela, le duc le savait. Le jour où il apprit la mort de son père cependant, ce fut un véritable désastre. Adamas et le grand-père de Tristan, Pacôme, étaient très proches. Il n’eut pas le temps de l’enterrer qu’il était déjà en train de boire pour oublier ; une habitude qu’il ne perdit pas pendant l’année écoulée. Edouard commença à le délaisser pour d’autres compagnons, et une inimité se créa entre les deux lorsqu’Adamas tenta de le frapper à cause de cela. L’alcool ne réussissait guère aux héros, et sire de Saint-Honoré n’en fit pas exception.

C’était Carolina, la mère de Tristan, qui écopait le plus. Elle avait eu des problèmes de santé en début de cette rude année ; elle avait rapidement expliqué à Tristan qu’il aurait dû avoir un petit frère, mais qu’il ne viendrait pas. Adamas attendait beaucoup de cet enfant qui ne pourrait pas naitre ; la pauvre Carolina, innocente quant à la disparition de l’enfant, n’était cependant pas capable de le faire comprendre à son mari alcoolique. Tristan entendait presque tous les soirs ses parents crier en bas, et c’était souvent son père qui hurlait le plus fort. Elle portait de plus en plus souvent des robes amples et des foulards lorsqu’elle sortait, et passait ses journées à pleurer, lorsqu’Adamas n’était pas là. _Bien qu’il aimait beaucoup son père, il ne regrettait pas ce qui a été fait ce jour là. A chaque fois qu’il y repensait, il n’était pas envahi par la culpabilité ni le regret. Son père avait été un héros ; l’homme qui hantait les couloirs de sa maison n’était rien. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le vrai Adamas était mort. Sa mère n’avait fait que le dernier pas._

Les bruits en bas étaient forts. Tristan reconnaissait la voix tremblante de sa mère, ainsi que celle beaucoup plus grave et gutturale de son père. Il entendait clairement le bégayement d’Adamas, et savait que celui-ci était encore sous l’emprise de l’alcool. _Si seulement il avait la décence de s’enivrer avec de la piquette ; il arrêterait de dépenser tout notre argent_ , pensa Tristan. Il ne cessait de fixer l’extérieur, s’imaginant parcourir les étendues de vignes avec Gwendolyne ; être partout, sauf ici, en réalité. Elle avait fêté son douzième anniversaire la semaine d’avant, et il avait dû fuir le domaine à la faveur de la tombée de la nuit pour y aller. Son père ne souhaitait plus qu’il ait de relation avec les de Grand-Pré depuis son altercation avec Edouard. C’était sûrement la goutte de trop, celle qui acheva de sceller le sort de l’ancien chevalier.

Les cris augmentèrent en bas. Cette fois, le garçon détacha ses yeux de la fenêtre et regarda sa porte. Il entendit des bruits sourds, comme si l’on tapait sur quelque chose. Il sentit son cœur qui tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine, alors que son visage blêmissait. Il se leva de son lit et colla son oreille contre la porte. Les bruits avaient cessé, mais il entendait clairement sa mère qui pleurait ; son père, quant à lui, semblait haleter tout en maugréant quelque chose de sa voix bourrue. Tristan ouvrit lentement sa porte et descendit les escaliers pas à pas, essayant de faire grincer les marches le moins possible. Son esprit embrouillé, son cœur plein d’angoisses, le jeune homme finit par arriver dans le grand salon. La lumière du soleil commençait à peine à filtrer à travers les carreaux, et la pièce était principalement éclairée par le feu de cheminée ; la lueur orangée des flammes donnait au crâne de basilic un aspect monstrueux qui fit frémir Tristan. Il déboucha dans la cuisine, dont la porte était entrouverte. Il y glissa sa petite tête rousse et jeta un œil rapide. Sa mère ; une petite dame à la carrure fragile, avec de longs cheveux bouclés, d’un roux ardent ; était assise contre le mur et cachait sa tête dans ses mains. Tristan voyait du sang qui coulait sur son menton. Il pénétra plus avant dans la cuisine lorsqu’une poigne de fer l’attrapa.

-Tu ne devrais pas dormir toi ? Rugit son père en le secouant. Il le cloua contre la porte, le fixant de ses yeux sombres, qui scintillaient d’un air menaçant dans la lueur du soleil. Qu’est-ce que tu fous là, hein, salopiaud ? Réponds !

Tristan ne voulait pas répondre ; même s’il le voulait, il ne pouvait pas. L’haleine fétide de son père empestait toujours l’alcool, alors que son visage était rouge ; autant à cause de son état d’ébriété que de la colère. Il leva sa main et frappa alors son fils pour la première fois ; une puissante gifle qui empourpra la joue de l’enfant aussitôt. Il entendit sa mère hurler, tout en s’effondrant plus encore dans ses sanglots. Adamas poussa son fils au sol et s’approcha de sa femme.

-Toi, ta gueule ! Gronda-t-il en l’attrapant par l’épaule. Tu crois que je vais laisser ce gosse s’immiscer dans mon couple, hein ? Il arma son poing vers le visage de Carolina, alors que son visage tournait au cramoisi.

-Ne la touche pas ! Rugit Tristan en envoyant un coup de pied dans la jambe de son père. Il avait agi sans réfléchir, dans la précipitation. La colère avait pris le dessus, et il avait bondi sans même s’en rendre compte.

C’est lorsqu’il vit les yeux noirs, remplis de haine, de son père qu’il regretta. Il savait qu’il était capable de tuer des basilics ; alors de jeunes enfants comme lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

-Toi. Grogna-t-il dans sa barbe. Je te jure que tu vas regretter le moment où tu es descendu de ta chambre.

Et il le frappa à nouveau. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois. Tristan perdit le compte lorsque la douleur fut insupportable. Il entendit alors un cri hystérique ; qui ne pouvait venir que de sa mère ; et les coups s’arrêtèrent. Il leva ses yeux remplis de larmes, et croisa le regard ébahi, écarquillé d’Adamas. Il rampa lentement, s’éloignant de ses mains crispées, et vit sa mère dans son dos. Et il comprit lorsqu’il vit la longue poignée d’un couteau de cuisine fixée sur le dos de son père. Carolina retira violemment la lame de la chair de son mari, qui se retourna lentement, tout en gardant ses poings fermés. Elle frappa alors à nouveau, plusieurs fois. Ses mains, ses bras et le carrelage furent alors noyés par le sang d’Adamas, qui tomba à genoux face à sa femme qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle retira alors le couteau, leva son bras mais ne put frapper à nouveau. L’arme assassine glissa de sa poigne et tomba avec un grand fracas contre le sol, résonnant longtemps dans les oreilles du garçon.

Dehors, le soleil c’était pleinement levé, et le givre avait disparu. Bien que les températures restaient fraiches, la vie reprenait son cours, et les oiseaux se mirent à chanter dans les arbres libérés de leur torpeur nocturne. Les rayons jaunâtres de l’astre lointain se posèrent alors sur un étrange paquet sur le bord d’un sentier le long de la Sans-retour. Ce n’était pas un paquet, mais un cadavre ; le cadavre d’Adamas de Saint-Honoré, encore frais. La garde ducale conclura dans son rapport qu’il avait malencontreusement rencontré un coupe-jarret sur le chemin du retour, lors d’une autre de ses beuveries. Ce fut l’un de ces hommes qui annonça le décès à la famille, innocente, ignorante et inquiète. L’assassinat d’Adamas de Saint-Honoré fit le tour de Toussaint en quelques jours. Nombreux furent ceux qui vinrent au domaine familial apporter leurs condoléances à la veuve et l’orphelin. Et tous ignoraient la vérité. Les rumeurs circulaient, bien sûr, sur le fait que le vieil Adamas battait femme et enfant ; d’autres encore sur la fausse couche de Carolina ; mais personne n’osait réellement y croire. Le duc Raymund lui-même était venu, une après-midi, accompagné de toute sa clique de chevaliers, qui honorèrent la mémoire de l’ancien héros de Toussaint avant de repartir. Les derniers à venir furent les voisins, la famille de Grand-Pré. C’est Gwendolyne qui entra en premier, Carolina avait toujours apprécié la petite, et sa vue dessina un fin sourire sur le visage de la toute récente veuve.

-Comment allez-vous, Carolina ? Demanda Lasha de Grand-Pré (Madame de Grand-Pré était originaire des lointaines terres de Kaedwen, où Edouard la rencontra lors de ses voyages.) Elle s’assit auprès d’elle, et elles s’engagèrent dans une discussion à mi-voix.

Gwendolyne resta penaude, dans le grand salon, hésitante. Son regard sautait rapidement entre la mère et le fils, ne sachant que faire. Finalement, son père agit avant elle. Il s’approcha de Tristan et s’accroupit face à lui. Edouard de Grand-Pré avait beaucoup plus conservé sa forme que feu Adamas, et ses traits étaient encore beaux. Son corps, ses mouvements trahissaient l’exercice et l’habitude d’une activité martiale extrême. Il sourit légèrement au garçon, d’un sourire beaucoup plus sincère que la totalité des autres qui lui furent adressés tout au long de la journée.

-Comment vas-tu, mon garçon ? Glissa-t-il d’une voix étonnement mélodieuse.

-Bien. Lâcha Tristan, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

-Tu sais, commença à conter le chevalier, mentir, ce n’est pas forcément la solution. Perdre son père n’est pas quelque chose de facile, même pour quelqu’un d’aussi fort que toi. Regarde ton père justement. A la mort de ton grand-père, il est devenu…

-Il est devenu un monstre. Le coupa le jeune homme.

-Non, je ne dirais pas cela. Le corrigea gentiment Edouard. Il est devenu l’ombre de lui-même, je pense. Son esprit c’est embrumé, il a perdu de vue ce qui lui restait en s’obstinant à penser à ce qu’il avait perdu. Il n’avait pas vu qu’il pouvait ; qu’il devait ; continuer de l’avant. Il avait une femme, un fils qui comptait sur lui, des amis qui l’aimaient et qui pouvaient l’aider à franchir ce pas. Au lieu de cela, il c’est enfoncé dans ce passé, aidé par l’alcool, et c’est mis à cracher sur ces personnes, pensant qu’elles cherchaient à lui arracher ce passé ; tout ce que nous voulions alors était simplement de l’aider à vivre avec tout en continuant. Car n’oublies pas cela, jeune homme. Ne perds jamais de vue ton passé, tant que celui-ci ne t’empêche pas d’avancer. Car à partir du moment où tu ne peux plus continuer, alors c’est que tu as perdu.

Tristan leva ses yeux verts, s’approchant du gris, vers ceux d’Edouard. Les larmes se mirent à brouiller sa vision, et, sans hésiter, le chevalier face à lui le prit dans ses bras.


	18. Chapter 18

La guerre avait transformé ce pays comme jamais Tristan n’aurait pu le croire. Les scènes qui se déroulaient devant ses yeux lui rappelaient des images de Cintra et de Beauclair, et l’odeur du bois et des corps brûlés imprégnait ses vêtements. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il avait traversé la Yaruga. Bien que la Téméria ait été annexée par le Nilfgaard depuis plusieurs longs mois, des actes atroces étaient encore perpétrés dans l’arrière-pays. Il avait quitté l’ancienne capitale Témérienne de Wyzima quelques jours plus tôt. Et c’était depuis ce moment qu’il remarqua qu’il était suivi. Les routes commençaient à nouveau à se repeupler, mais les populations en déplacement restaient faibles. Les routes étaient plus sûrs, l’armée nilfgaardienne surveillait d’un œil sévère tous les marchands qui passaient. L’occupation du Nilfgaard avait un bon côté pour les locaux : les Ecureuils demeuraient silencieux. Malgré les foules de plus en plus nombreuses, Tristan avait bien remarqué que deux cavaliers le suivaient de loin.

_Il regardait Anarietta tourner en rond, visiblement agacée, alors que lui se tenait droit, sans rien dire, au milieu de la chambre ducale. La duchesse n’était vêtue que d’une simple robe de chambre, ayant visiblement décidée d’éviter la cour aujourd’hui. Elle serrait fort un papier dans sa main, papier que lui avait donné le chevalier quelques instants plus tôt._

_-Donc, tu t’en vas. Marmonna-t-elle._

_-Anarietta. Soupira Tristan. Il s’agit de Gwendolyne ! Il faut absolument que j’aille l’aider. Elle me le demande. Je ne peux refuser._

_-Et moi, alors ? Que fais-tu de moi ? Tu m’abandonnes, ici, alors que toi tu t’en vas de par le monde pour chasser les fantômes de ton passé ?_

_-Ani. Coupa le chevalier. Tu m’es chère, et tu le sais très bien. Mais Gwen… Gwen est tout ce qu’il me reste de cette vie. Et elle a visiblement besoin d’aide ; d’une aide urgente. Je pars, dans tous les cas, pour le Kovir. Elle m’attend non loin de Hengfors. C’est pourquoi je dois partir de suite ; combien de temps mettrais-je à atteindre le bout du monde ?_

_-Trop longtemps. Concéda la duchesse. Des mois, voire des années. Et la guerre alors ? Si elle a besoin de toi maintenant, alors tu ne pourras arriver que trop tard. Réfléchis un peu, Tristan._

_La duchesse avait raison. Mais il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Anna-Henrietta était une personne attachante, et Tristan avait réussi à voir par delà son masque d’autorité pour trouver une femme simple ; et aussi une véritable anguille dans l’alcôve. Malgré tout, son cœur n’avait cessé d’appartenir à Gwendolyne, et ce depuis le début. Il regarda les yeux d’un bleu pâle de la duchesse ; ils semblaient sur le point d’exploser, et l’enfant du Nord n’en fut que plus tiraillé. Elle avait semé l’hésitation dans son cœur. Devait-il vraiment abandonner cette femme qui l’aimait derrière lui, pour partir au secours d’une autre de l’autre côté du continent ? Non. Mais cette « autre » femme n’était pas n’importe laquelle. Il s’agissait de Gwendolyne, sa Gwendolyne._

_-Je sais, Ani. Chuchota le chevalier en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais je le dois quand même. Je te jure que je reviendrai._

_-Une autre femme au bras. Grommela Anarietta. Elle le regarda intensément, et ils s’embrassèrent longuement._

_-Tais-toi donc un peu. Lança Tristan d’un air amusé. Il faut que j’y aille._

_-Alors bonne route à vous, sire de Saint-Honoré. Puisse la fortune vous sourire, et que vos projets soient rondement menés !_

_Tristan, attristé par la réaction de la duchesse, ne répondit pas. Il s’approcha de la porte, sortit, et avant de la refermer, rejeta un regard vers la duchesse de Toussaint. Elle était déjà retournée à ses affaires, et semblait ne plus se préoccuper de lui. Il partit alors, la laissant seule._

_-Je t’aime, chevalier. Lança alors Anna-Henrietta à elle-même._

Les souvenirs du départ ne rendaient la route que plus difficile. Mais il la faisait passer plus vite. Les paysages avaient changé depuis qu’il avait quitté Wyzima ; il suivait alors la route vers Novigrad. L’horizon était dissimulé par des collines au relief écrasé, alors que d’épaisses forêts sombres obscurcissaient le paysage. L’odeur forte d’un marais non loin avait depuis longtemps camouflé l’odeur de la mort. _Velen_. Pensa le chevalier. Il avait entendu de nombreuses histoires à Wyzima sur cette région que l’on appelait depuis la guerre les terres désolées. C’est à cet endroit, sur les rives du Pontar, que les restes de l’armée Témérienne furent écrasés par les escadrons noirs de Nilfgaard. Les quelques patrouilles qu’il croisait n’était plus Nilfgaardiennes ; les hommes en armes portait des jaquettes de cuir, ou des brigandines aux couleurs, délavées, de la Téméria. Tristan en conclut que ce n’était pas une armée régulière. Le chemin poussiéreux qu’il suivait slalomait entre les mares, et les gargouillis qui émanaient de l’eau ne rassuraient guère le chevalier, qui avait la main serrée sur le pommeau de sa claymore. Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel, inondant les landes humides de rayons orange depuis l’ouest. Il allait devoir trouver un endroit où se reposer s’il voulait passer la nuit ; et s’occuper enfin de ses camarades non intentionnels. Il fallait qu’il sache pourquoi ils le suivaient.

C’est lorsque les dernières raies de lumières disparaissaient que Tristan tomba sur un village. Entouré d’un petit cours d’eau, perché sur une colline, le hameau était entouré d’une palissade croulante. Un pont en bois, miteux et branlant, permettait d’accéder à un large portail en briques rouge. Deux autres hommes d’armes se tenaient devant le pont, l’un d’eux malaxant le manche d’une hallebarde, alors que l’autre jouait avec la corde d’un arc.

-Qu’est-ce tu veux, toi ? Grogna l’hallebardier.

-Trouver le gîte et le couvert. Lança Tristan, fatigué. La route jusqu’à Novigrad est bien longue.

-Oh, tu l’as dis ! Grommela l’archer en poussant un petit rire sec. Rentre, la taverne est à la droite après l’entrée, tu peux pas la louper.

Tristan les remercia d’un hochement de tête et pénétra dans la petite communauté. Il n’y avait qu’une seule rue, sale, et boueuse. Les gens se poussaient face à sa monture caparaçonnée, et ne semblaient pas vouloir croiser son regard. Il s’arrêta près d’un bâtiment qui semblait être la taverne, et mit pied à terre. Il jeta un regard furtif derrière lui ; les deux cavaliers, désormais eux aussi à pieds, échangeaient quelques mots avec une paysanne. Le Toussaintois grommela et pénétra dans la bâtisse au toit de chaume. La chaleur du feu l’enveloppa et il l’accueillit avec un léger sourire. L’auberge était vide ; hormis quelques paysans se terrant dans un coin. Il s’approcha du comptoir, où une femme, probablement âgée d’une cinquantaine d’années, s’occupait en récurant une chope, le regard dans le vide. Ses yeux semblèrent se rallumer en voyant le chevalier face à elle.

-Bienvenue à Perchefreux, mon bon m’ssire ! Lança-t-elle d’une voix pleine de vigueur. Il vous faut quelque chose ?

-De quoi manger, oui. Et si possible dormir. Répondit Tristan avec un sourire.

-Oh, j’dois bien avoir des restes de ragoût quelque part, ça oui. Pour dormir par contre, va falloir vous contenter d’un banc.

Tristan acquiesça ; ce serait largement suffisant, et toujours plus agréable que dormir dehors. Il s’installa à une table alors que l’aubergiste lui donnait une assiette de soupe ; il lui tendit une petite poignée de couronnes, que la vieille femme s’empressa de prendre avec un hochement de tête. La soupe n’avait pas trop de goût, et les morceaux de viande étaient nerveux ; c’était largement mieux que ce qu’il avait pu manger la veille. Et c’est alors que les deux hommes l’encadrèrent, restant debout derrière lui, le regardant manger.

-Tristan de… quelque chose ? Maugréa l’un d’eux.

-Que me voulez-vous ? S’enquit le chevalier en se retournant. Il n’eut que le temps de se jeter sur le côté.

L’épée qui était sortie de nulle part frappa contre la table, envoyant voler l’assiette de ragoût en l’air ; l’aubergiste poussa un cri d’horreur. Une masse vrombit vers la tête du chevalier, mais il se baissa habilement. Il dégaina prestement sa lame et, dans un même mouvement, trancha au travers du gambison de son premier assaillant. Le fil de l’épée ne traversa pas les épaisses couches de lin, mais cela déstabilisa le coupe-jarret qui recula en grognant. Celui à la masse frappa à nouveau, mais Tristan fut plus rapide ; la claymore se leva et trancha nettement le bras armé de son adversaire, qui tomba en hurlant. Le deuxième piqua de son épée. Le Toussaintois évita le coup et enfonça sa lame en plein dans son ventre ; la lame ensanglantée ressortit dans une gerbe vermeille par le dos du meurtrier. Le chevalier le jeta au loin, lorsque la porte de la taverne s’ouvrit violemment, dévoilant plusieurs gardes qui entraient l’arme à la main.

-Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce foutoir ? Beugla l’un d’eux, dont le casque cabossé pendait mollement à sa ceinture.

-Ces hommes m’ont attaqué. Conta Tristan en pointant les deux qui se roulaient par terre. J’ai pu régler leur compte.

-Si tu crois que ça va te sortir de la merde dans laquelle t’es fourré, mon coco, tu peux t’enfoncer les doigts dans l’cul jusqu’à l’omoplate. Grommela le garde. Suis-nous, sans faire d’histoires. Dehors !

Tristan suivit les gardes, dont l’un d’eux confisqua sa claymore. Des deux hommes qui gisaient au sol, personne ne sembla les aider, et ils restèrent là à se vider de leur sang. Le chevalier grommelait ; les gardes ne semblaient enclins à le laisser partir rapidement. Ils l’amenèrent jusqu’au domaine, au sommet de la colline. Les bâtiments étaient en brique rouge, sales, et les toits de chaume ne semblaient tenir que par la volonté divine. Un homme en cuirasse s’approcha alors du groupe. Il s’arrêta face au chevalier ; son visage buriné semblait afficher un air hautain, et son nez retroussé lui donnait un aspect roublard.

-T’es qui toi, pour massacrer des bonnes gens dans mon auberge ? Lança-t-il.

-Et vous, pour qui vous prenez-vous pour m’arrêter et me parler ainsi ? Grogna Tristan, agacé.

-Je suis le sergent Ardal. Répondit le soldat. C’est moi qui commande ici, alors tu vas arrêter tout de suite tes manières de bon prince, gamin.

-Je suis sire Tristan de Saint-Honoré, chevalier de Cintra, membre de la cour ducale de Beauclair ! Traitez-moi avec respect, sinon…

-Les titres, surtout les tiens, ça veut plus rien dire, de nos jours. Le coupa le sergent Ardal d’un ton froid. Ici, à Velen, c’est pas les noms qui te permettent de survivre, mais le nombre de bras que t’as de ton côté. Tabassez un peu le chevalier les gars, qui comprenne que c’est moi qui parle ici.

Trois des soldats s’approchèrent de Tristan. Celui-ci se renfrogna et renifla sans bouger. Il se rappelait comment Geralt se battait ; peut-être pouvait-il impressionner les autres s’il arrivait à l’imiter. Lorsque que le premier soldat frappa, le chevalier glissa sous le coup et envoya un rude coup de poing dans la tempe de son assaillant. Le gantelet de métal cogna violemment contre le crâne, et le _clong_ sonore qui résonna fit frémir le jeune homme. Un autre envoya un coup de pied, mais il manqua sa cible de loin. L’uppercut qui le fit valdinguer, en revanche, avait fait mouche. Deux autres soldats arrivèrent, leurs armes au clair. Tristan ramassa une bardiche au sol et la pointa face à lui.

-Poses-ça mon gars. L’intima le sergent Ardal. Tu veux pas que ça se finisse mal. (Il fit signe à ses hommes d’attaquer.)

Le premier frappa avec sa hache vers la clavicule de Tristan. Celui-ci dévia le coup avec son gantelet et envoya un coup d’estoc avec son arme d’hast. La lourde tête de hache pénétra la cuirasse sous le plastron, s’enfonçant dans l’abdomen peu protégé du soldat, qui hurla. Il rejeta son adversaire blessé au loin, et reçut un coup de matraque dans le dos. Il grogna en tombant à genoux, mais reprit ses esprits lorsque la lame d’une épée approchait dangereusement de sa tête. Il se jeta au sol et il entendit un juron, suivi d’un cri. Un rapide coup d’œil le fit comprendre que l’épée avait fini sa course dans l’entrejambe de l’homme à la matraque qui poussait un gémissement aigu.

Et c’est alors qu’un rugissement secoua la cour. Tristan se figea ; c’était définitivement un cri humain, mais puissant. Un tumulte envahit l’espace ; le crissement des lames se rencontrant, suivi d’un hurlement de douleur. Une femme se tenait là, une épée à la main. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient tenus en arrière en un chignon simple, dévoilant son visage dur, froid. Elle était engoncée dans une armure raffinée, aux riches ornementations. Une collerette de fourrure blanche encadrait sa nuque, contrastant avec le vert sombre du tissu et le bronze du maillage. Son long glaive possédait une courte garde, et elle le maniait à deux mains. Tristan profita de ce moment de répit pour attraper sa claymore qui trainait dans la boue. Il la sortit de son fourreau et envoya un puissant coup horizontal au soldat face à lui. Le fil pénétra dans le flanc du soldat, dont les yeux s’écarquillèrent sous la souffrance. Il retira d’un coup sec sa lame, faisant tomber le pauvre homme sans cérémonie. La femme avait encore pourfendue deux soldats, et approchait de lui en hurlant dans une langue incompréhensible. Le sergent Ardal apparut alors, attaquant violemment le chevalier.

-Je sais pas qui est cette putain, mon gars, mais elle m’empêchera pas de te buter ! Rugit-il, les yeux emplis de colère.

Tristan para un coup avec sa lame, qui glissa le long de celle du sergent. Elle buta contre la garde, déstabilisant l’assaillant. Le chevalier donna un coup avec son pommeau dans la joue d’Ardal, qui s’écroula en se tenant le visage. Les combats avaient cessé. Tous les soldats étaient morts, et la femme approcha du Toussaintois.

-Laisses-le, on n’a pas le temps ! D’autres vont arriver ! Il la regarda alors qu’elle s’éloignait, l’épée toujours au poing. Il la suivit, malgré le fait qu’il était alors envahi de questions.


	19. Chapter 19

Triss Merigold se tenait sur le balcon de sa résidence. Elle observait les montagnes à l’ouest de Lan Exeter, sur l’autre rive du fleuve Tango. Une tasse de thé dans la main, elle se réchauffait au contact du liquide bouillant. La neige tombait mollement, tranquillement, et se figeait dans les cheveux flamboyants de la magicienne. _Quelle chance que le roi Tankred n’ait pas besoin de moi aujourd’hui. La flemme est réellement un ennemi impitoyable_ , se dit-elle en entrant à nouveau à l’intérieur. Le garde à l’entrée, un soldat aux couleurs du Kovir, la salua d’un simple hochement de tête. _Tant de gardes pour veiller à la sécurité de la conseillère royale, c’est un honneur_ , s’amusa-t-elle ; le roi Thyssen semblait réellement se préoccuper de la santé de Triss ; toujours à son écoute, et à boire ses conseils. _Tankred est un amour, il est vrai ; peut-être un peu trop_. Elle s’assit dans un large divan, face à la cheminée. Elle ramassa un épais grimoire, qu’elle posa sur ses jambes recroquevillées. _Pas autant que… Rah, cesses de penser à lui, petite sotte_ ! Elle se mordit la lèvre d’un air contrarié. _Je me demande ce qu’il fait. A-t-il ce que lui et Yennefer ont toujours voulu ? Bah, ils le méritent. Même libérés du vœu, ils s’aiment encore. Je me demande_ … Un garde interrompit ses pensées. Il ne portait qu’une légère armure, et sa main était posée sur la poignée d’un sabre finement ouvragé.

-Dame Merigold, un invité désire vous voir.

-A-t-il dit un nom, ou quelque chose du genre ? S’enquit la magicienne. _Finalement, j’aurais préféré être à la cour. Ou ailleurs. Avec lui_.

-Non. Il désire simplement vous voir.

-Faites entrer. _Etre dans ses bras, dans ce fameux lit à Kaer Morhen_. Elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, mais plus par contrariété.

L’homme qui se présenta à elle était élégant, propre sur lui ; visiblement noble. Grand, bien bâti, il se déplaçait avec une aura charismatique qui l’enveloppait. Un charme. Rudimentaire, facile à briser. Sûrement lié à une amulette, remarqua Triss Merigold. Elle ne tomba pas dans le panneau.

-Dame Merigold. Dit l’homme en se prosternant humblement. Armin Var Belhaven, pour vous servir.

-Enchanté. Lança la magicienne en se redressant. En quoi puis-je vous aider, messire Var Belhaven ? _Donc, c’est lui. Redoublons de prudence_.

-J’aurais besoin d’aide. Concéda le Nazairien. Je recherche quelqu’un, ici, au Kovir. Une femme, à vrai dire, ma femme. Une Toussaintoise, du nom de Gwendolyne de Grand-Pré. Enfin, Gwendolyne Var Belhaven.

_C’était au milieu de la nuit, se remémora-t-elle. Elle allait se coucher lorsque l’on toqua à la porte. C’était elle qui ouvrit, deux de ses gardes derrière elle, les mains sur leurs sabres. Mais la personne derrière la porte entra sans même que Triss ne put l’observer. C’était une femme, plus grande qu’elle. Ses cheveux, coupés courts, étaient d’un noir bleuté, presque métallisé. Elle tenait un garçon par la main, âgé d’une dizaine d’année._

_-Halte là ! Hurlèrent les gardes en chœur, les fils de leurs épées chantant alors qu’ils dégainaient leurs armes._

_-Rangez ça de suite ! Tonna la magicienne en regardant le visage apeuré de l’inconnue. Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?_

_-Je… Je m’appelle Gwendolyne. Et lui, c’est Garviel. Mon fils. J’ai besoin de votre aide, dame Merigold. (Elle se pencha vers l’enfant.) Tu peux aller t’asseoir, Garvi. Reposes-toi, nous ne resterons pas longtemps._

_-Gardes, accompagnez l’enfant dans le salon. Ordonna Triss Merigold. Vous disiez avoir besoin de mon aide ?_

_-Merci. Lança la dénommée Gwendolyne avec un sourire gêné. C’est à propos de mon fils ; il a un… problème._

_-Je l’ai senti lorsqu’il est entré, oui. Avoua la magicienne. Racontez-moi_.

Et elle lui avait tout raconté. Cela faisait deux semaines. Et elle n’avait pas oublié ; parfois, cela la réveillait dans la nuit.

-Je ne vais pas vous mentir, messire, votre femme est venue. Il y a un moment. (Elle choisit délibérément de rester évasive sur les détails, l’homme face à elle ne lui inspirant pas confiance.) Elle voulait de l’aide par rapport à votre fils. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais rien pour lui. Personne ne le peut, je le crains. Elle est alors parti, pour aller dieu ne sait où.

-Vous mentez. Trancha nettement le noble. (Les gardes de la magicienne se raidirent.) Vous savez où elle est allée.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir que je mens ? S’enquit Triss Merigold, à la fois curieuse, mais aussi inquiète.

-Secret professionnel. Il sourit. Où est-elle allée ? Vous savez, elle m’a enlevé mon enfant. Je pense que je mérite de la retrouver et de la punir.

-Non. Coupa Triss. Vous savez ce qu’il a ; ce qu’il est capable de faire. Vous voulez le retrouver pour le tuer. Il me semble normal qu’une mère soit prête à enlever son enfant pour le protéger.

-Même si cet enfant est un monstre ? S’emporta Armin Var Belhaven.

Triss ne répondit pas. Il marquait un point. Elle le regarda alors de la tête au pied, discrètement, cherchant ce qui pourrait trahir ses intentions. Sa tenue était élégante mais discrète. Il ne portait pas d’armes, mais il semblait vraisemblablement habitué à porter une épée au fourreau.

-Vous n’êtes pas mon ennemi, dame Merigold. Pas encore. Si vous choisissez votre camp, alors là, nous pourrions être en mauvais terme.

-Je n’ai pas de camp à choisir dans votre affaire. Moi, je suis avec Tankred Thyssen. Je me retrouve mêlé à votre histoire sans être consentante. Aussi je vous prierai de ne pas me mêler outre mesure. Et cessez vos menaces, car moi seule pourrait vous réduire en cendres sur place.

-Il est vrai. Veuillez m’excuser pour cet écart. J’aurais juste une dernière question. Dit-il alors qu’il s’apprêtait à partir. J’ai aussi entendu parler d’un autre homme, qui a autrefois partagé la vie de ma Gwendolyne, et qui serait prêt à la retrouver. Un certain Tristan de Saint-Honoré. Auriez-vous quelconque information à son propos ?

-Non, je ne le connais pas. _Alors c’était elle, la femme qu’il cherchait à Novigrad. Pauvre garçon, s’il savait ce dans quoi il c’est embarqué_.

-Très bien. Conclut le Nazairien. Merci de votre aide, dame Merigold. Puissiez-vous passer une agréable fin de journée.

Triss regarda l’homme partir, escorté par deux de ses gardes. Elle resta à fixer l’épaisse couverture de cuir du tome ancien, sur ses cuisses, puis grommela. Elle se leva, et entra dans sa chambre. Elle regarda par l’épaisse fenêtre ; Armin Var Belhaven partait, déjà au loin sur son cheval, s’enfouissant dans la neige. Elle ouvrit alors son placard, et repoussa le fond, qui coulissa dans le mur. Elle descendit les escaliers en pierre froide. _Bon sang, il fait un froid à mourir là en bas. J’espère que tout va bien_. La cave était éclairée par des torches. Le sol était jonché de jouets, qu’elle avait récemment achetés à Lan Exeter. Garviel s’amusait avec une figurine en bois d’un cheval, alors que Gwendolyne restait assise dans son coin, visiblement endormie. Elle dressa la tête lorsqu’elle entendit les pas de la magicienne.

-J’ai bien peur que vos vacances ne soient terminées. Dit-elle à la Toussaintoise, dont le visage se rembrunit aussitôt.

-Il est venu ? S’enquit Gwendolyne.

-Oui. Et il vous cherche. Vous, et votre ami Tristan.


	20. Chapter 20

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment que Jordis décida de s’arrêter. Elle bondit de sa selle ; un cheval qu’elle avait volé aux écuries de Perchefreux lors de sa fuite. Tristan, derrière elle, grommela en mettant pied à terre. Il n’avait cessé de le faire depuis leur départ du hameau. Elle ne pouvait réellement lui en vouloir ; elle aussi en mourait d’envie. Les environs étaient déserts, et elle s’assit sur un tonneau éventré qui trainait par là.

-Où sommes-nous ? S’enquit le chevalier en se posant face à elle.

-Sur les rives du Pontar. Il y a eu une bataille ici, il y a des mois. Nilfgaardiens contre Témériens. Une vraie boucherie. Ils ont nettoyé depuis, rassures-toi.

Tristan regardait la guerrière face à lui. Il avait appris qu’elle s’appelait Jordis, qu’elle était née sur Skellige. Elle disait faire partie du clan Drummond, plus précisément de la caste des vierges au bouclier, de terribles guerrières, que seuls les plus fous oseraient affronter. Le Toussaintois ne la considérait pas comme une belle femme ; ses traits durs brisaient ce qui aurait pu autrement être un visage harmonieux, et son armure dissimulait son corps. Seul ses yeux, d’un azur profond, aussi limpide que des saphirs, accrochait son regard. Il regarda autour de lui ; la zone ressemblait fort à un bourbier, et le sol spongieux recrachait une eau épaisse lorsqu’il marchait. Quelques arbres trônaient ça et là, penchés sous le poids de leur propre existence. Un véritable désert.

-Alors, lança l’insulaire en brisant le silence, qu’est-ce qui te pousse à aller jusqu’au Kovir ?

-C’est une longue histoire. Concéda le chevalier. C’est mon amie d’enfance. Elle m’a envoyé une lettre, me demandant mon aide, urgemment.

-Tout ça pour une femme. Je le savais. S’amusa Jordis en dégainant son épée. Elle la posa au travers de ses jambes croisées, et sortit une pierre à aiguiser. Vous avez beau être des nobliaux, des chevaliers où je ne sais pas quoi encore, vous autres continentaux, vous pensez qu’à la chatte.

-C’est vrai que nous nous aimions. S’amusa Tristan ; il n’était pas encore tout à fait habitué aux mots crus de Jordis. Mais elle a été mariée à un autre homme, à Nazair. Elle lui a même donné un fils. C’est pourquoi je suis parti. Elle est au Kovir, et elle a besoin de mon aide. C’est que quelque chose de grave est en train de se produire, et je ne peux pas rester sans agir.

-Tu l’aimes encore, hein ? Lança la femme après un silence. Sinon tu s’rais pas parti en trombe comme ça.

-Je l'avoue. Malgré toutes les aventures que j’ai pu avoir depuis, je n’ai cessé de penser à elle.

Jordis poussa un petit rire. Elle continuait à aiguiser lentement sa lame, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d’elle. Le chevalier avait rassemblé quelques branches, les plus sèches qu’il avait pu trouver, et tenta d’allumer un feu. Il grommela alors que les flammèches n’arrivaient pas à prendre. Agacé, il se leva et, en poussant un grognement sourd, envoya un coup de pied dans le tas de bois. L’insulaire jeta un regard rapide, sans rien dire.

-C’est mieux si l’on allume pas de feu. Je suis sûr que les hommes de Perchefreux nous recherchent, alors on devra faire sans.

-Et tu as l’intention de passer la nuit dans un marais humide, froid, rempli de monstres, sans feu ? Tu désires nous voir mourir de froid ?

-On se collera, si c’est ce que tu veux. Mais moi, je prendrai pas le risque de dormir tranquillement alors que des mercenaires m’égorgent.

Tristan jura dans sa jeune barbe naissante. Il se rassit face à la femme de Skellige. Elle parlait d’une voix calme et mesurée, bien que son accent lui donnait un aspect guttural. Le chevalier s’allongea alors, en essayant de faire abstraction du sol spongieux sous sa tête. Il resta ainsi à fixer les étoiles, et sentit la fatigue l’envahir petit à petit.

-Tu sais quoi, lança Jordis, sortant Tristan de sa torpeur. _Bon sang, laisses-moi dormir_. Je pense que je vais t’accompagner.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Cette histoire ne te concerne en rien.

-Hé bien, je pense qu’il est important que tout ça connaisse enfin une fin heureuse. J’ai toujours aimé les fins heureuses. Ma grande sœur me racontait pas mal d’histoires quand… Elle sombra dans un silence aussi lourd qu’il fut soudain. Bref, je t’aiderai, sois-en sûr.

-Je ne t’ai pas dis merci. Avoua Tristan après un silence. Merci de m’avoir sauvé aujourd’hui.

-Tu n’as pas à le faire. Concéda la guerrière. J’ai toujours été comme ça ; trop altruiste pour mon propre bien. Je peux pas m’empêcher d’aider les gens que je croise.

-C’est bon de ta part. Dans ce bas monde, la bonté reste quelque chose de rare. Et qui n’est pas suffisamment récompensé.

-Si tu le dis. J’ai croisé un nain comme ça un jour, en Aedirn. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter d’aider des réfugiés.

Tristan la regarda alors qu’elle sombrait dans son histoire. Il se laissa bercer par sa voix, alors qu’autour de lui tout semblait disparaitre. Il ne se sentit pas partir dans le sommeil, alors que Jordis s’arrêtait lentement dans son histoire, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur son visage.

Le réveil fut brutal. Le froid le mordait à travers ses vêtements, alors que ses mains engourdis n’arrivaient pas à l’aider à se relever. Il resta au sol, tentant de récupérer ses esprits après cette courte nuit. Jordis était déjà debout, à préparer son cheval. Le peu d’affaires qu’ils possédaient étaient déjà chargées sur les selles. La guerrière lui lança un rapide hochement de tête alors qu’elle grimpait sur sa monture, invitant le chevalier à faire de même. Ils partirent sans plus de cérémonie, laissant derrière eux leur lieu de bivouac. Tristan n’eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de trouver un nouveau motif pour grommeler ; les moustiques l’avaient dévoré dans la nuit. Jordis semblait amusée des réactions du chevalier, comme si elle revivait d’avoir un compagnon de route. Son air joyeux disparut cependant lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la rive du Pontar. Le fleuve, qui formait une frontière naturelle entre le nord de la Téméria et le sud de la Rédania, pouvait atteindre plusieurs centaines de mètres de large, notamment au niveau du delta du Pontar. C’est à cet endroit que la majestueuse rivière se transforme en un amas de détritus, éparpillés sur la largeur du delta ; et accessoirement l’endroit où le Pontar se jette dans la grande mer. Le delta était réputé pour sa dangerosité ; de nombreuses créatures y avaient élu domicile, et se balader seul dans les îlots menait souvent à une mort violente et prématurée. C’est pourquoi la cité libre de Novigrad, joyau du nord, berceau de la culture, a instauré un système de bac afin de traverser le fleuve et accéder directement aux faubourgs de la ville. Depuis la guerre cependant, Rédaniens et Nilfgaardiens se disputent la ville ; ainsi, les bacs furent abandonnés. L’armée Rédanienne, toujours réactive, avait alors fait construire un seul et unique pont, reliant les deux rives par un îlot central où ils avaient monté un camp. Tous les réfugiés de Velen et du nord de la Téméria se retrouvaient alors entassés face aux portes du poste de commande ; c’était cela ou partir jusqu’à Oxenfurt, plusieurs dizaines de lieues plus à l’est. Un campement de fortune c’était créé aux alentours du poste-frontière, et la maladie, la famine et la mort y faisaient des ravages. Lorsque les escadrons noirs lançaient une attaque éclair, une petite escarmouche éclatait entre eux et les Rédaniens ; rien de plus.

Jordis s’approcha des deux gardes qui se tenaient en faction devant le pont. Elle les toisa du haut de son destrier, et bondit au sol face à eux. Les deux soldats ne se laissèrent pas impressionner, et celui de droite ; engoncé dans une cuirasse aux couleurs de la Rédania, le rouge et le blanc, avait l’air compressé dans son casque qui lui donnait un air d’ogive ; posa la main sur le pommeau de son épée. L’autre, qui tenait une bardiche, lança un regard noir vers Tristan.

-Holà mam’zelle. Lança tête d’ogive. Laissez-passer, et qu’ça saute !

-Vous savez très bien qui je suis, bon sang. C’est pas la première fois que je passe ici.

-Oh vous savez mam’zelle, nous on fait qu’notre boulot hein. S’enquit le deuxième. Bien, c’est en ordre. Et le m’ssire là ?

-Il est avec moi. A moins qu’il ne lui faille un laissez-passer aussi ? S’agaça l’insulaire.

-Ah, j’en ai bien peur. Aboya le chef en crachant. Mais, vous semblez bien vous débrouiller vous, sur la route tout ça. Z’auriez pas vu une carriole dans l’coin ? Un… cordonnier.

-Non. Répondit le chevalier. Rien de tel. Et au vu de cet endroit, ce n’est pas un cordonnier qui est nécessaire ; plutôt des vivres.

-Vous avez l’air de quelqu’un qui veut quelque chose en échange d’autre chose. Constata Jordis en soupirant.

-Si vous pouviez trouver c’te carriole, il y a peut-être moyen qu’votre ami gagne un laissez-passer gratuit. Parole de soldat.

La native de Skellige jeta un regard vers Tristan, qui haussa les épaules. Elle acquiesça et remonta sur sa selle. Elle accepta l’offre du garde d’un hochement de tête, et celui-ci leur indiqua la direction prise par la charrette de cordonnier. Le duo partit alors vers le sud, faisant demi-tour pour s’enfoncer à nouveau dans le marais. Les épicéas présents autour d’eux diffusaient une forte odeur de sève qui saturait les narines, alors que le bord de la sente créée par le passage était recouvert d’airelles et de myrtilles. Ce fut le Toussaintois qui intima Jordis de s’arrêter.

-Quoi encore ? Lança-t-elle, plus agressivement que ce qu’elle n’avait voulu.

-Là, des chaussures. Indiqua Tristan en pointant du doigt dans les sous-bois. Il y pénétra, incitant son cheval à aller plus loin. Piquée par la curiosité, l’insulaire le suivit aussitôt, et elle tomba bel et bien sur un tas de chaussures sales.

-Qu’est-ce que ça fout là, ça ? S’étonna-t-elle en mettant pied à terre.

-J’en sais rien, mais la personne qui les a posé voulait être suivi. Regardes, c’est une piste.

-J’ai l’habitude de suivre des empruntes moi, pas les chaussures qui les laissent. Grommela Jordis alors que Tristan s’élançait sur la piste.

Ils commencèrent à monter doucement, le long d’une pente douce, recouverte d’herbes hautes. Une paroi se profilait face à eux, d’où émanait une odeur peu ragoûtante. Le chevalier sentit ses lèvres se révulser alors qu’ils approchaient d’une ouverture dans la paroi.

-Zommes pas bouger ! Rugit une voix rocailleuse à leur droite. Si zommes bouger, Bort vas ‘clater con tête zommes !

-Doucement ! Lança Jordis en intimant Tristan de ne pas dégainer sa claymore. Nous avons trouvé des chaussures, et nous voulons les rendre à leurs propriétaires.

Et c’est alors que Tristan le vit. Un rocher, accroché à la paroi, se mit tout à coup à bouger et à se retourner. La créature qui apparut alors n’était pas plus grande que lui ; mais autrement plus massive. Ses longs bras touchaient le sol, alors que ce qu’il avait pris pour un rocher lui servait de carapace. _Protection naturelle efficace_ , concéda le chevalier. La tête du monstre, bien que laide et menaçante, ne dégageait pas de réelle agressivité.

-Je suis Jordis. Se présenta la femme. Et lui, c’est Tristan. Toi, tu es Bort, c’est ça ?

-Oui. Troll Bort. Con tête zommes gentil ? Bort par ‘clater alors !

-Oui, gentils. Dis-moi, aurais-tu vu un autre homme par hasard ? Qui saurait faire des chaussures ?

-Oui… Oui ! Lança le troll en trépignant sur place, visiblement heureux de s’en être rappelé. Face cul Talar avec Tort et Kort, et Bort ! Face cul Talar faire chaussures pour troll !

-Est-ce que l’on peut le voir ? S’enquit le chevalier en s’approchant. Pour seule réponse, le troll Bort leur lança un grand mouvement de bras, comme pour les inviter à le suivre.

L’intérieur de la grotte était encore plus envahi par l’odeur nauséabonde, et Tristan eut alors peur de découvrir ce qu’il y avait au fond. Les trolls de pierre n’étaient pas connus pour être extrêmement agressifs, ni même de manger des hommes, mais il arrive parfois qu’un ne prenne goût à la chair humaine. Ils débouchèrent dans une vaste salle, dont le plafond troué diffusait de la lumière filtrée par les racines des arbres. Au milieu de la pièce, un énorme chaudron reposait sur un feu, alors qu’un autre troll mélangeait le contenu avec une rame.

-Face cul Talar ! Bort trouver con tête zommes dehors !

-C’est pas possible, merde ! Tonna une voix bourrue qui venait du fond de la grotte. Bort, combien de fois j’t’ai dis qu’on dit pas con tête mais tête de con ! Fais gaffe, bordel !

-Talar pas crier, sinon Tort mal tête. Dit le troll cuisinier. Pourquoi zommes venir, Bort ?

-Tête con zommes vouloir voir face cul Talar ! Aboya Bort en pointant du doigt le cordonnier qui se levait pour approcher. Il était grand ; plus grand que Tristan ; mais fin. Il portait un long imper par-dessus des vêtements sobres, et une paire de chaussures en cuir pendait à son cou, nouée par les lacets derrière sa nuque. Il ajusta son monocle et regarda le duo.

-Vous voulez quoi, nom de nom ? S’enquit-il.

-Vous voir, du moins, vous retrouver. C’est les soldats sur le pont qui nous ont demandé. Expliqua Tristan.

-Putain, pas trop tôt. C’est pas que j’aime pas ces trolls, mais bordel qu’est-ce qu’on se fait chier ici !

-Kort entendu ! Gronda un troisième troll qui arrivait docilement. Fermer gueule Talar, sinon ‘clater gueule !

-Ouais, ouais. Faut vraiment que j’arrête de leur apprendre des insultes, sinon ils arrêteront pas de cracher sur notre belle langue ! Bref. Merci d’être venu, mais j’crois pas que ces abrutis me laissent partir de si tôt.

-Face cul Talar faire chaussures pour Bort, Kort et Tort ! Dit Bort en rotant.

-Nous lui apportons du matériel. Tenta Tristan en prenant l’air le plus professionnel possible. Il faut qu’il vienne voir si c’est de la bonne qualité.

-Trolls pas abrutis ! Savoir que tête con zommes partir avec Talar ! S’agaça le cuisinier en agitant sa rame sous le nez du chevalier.

-Réfléchis un peu, mongol de caillou ! Cracha Talar en gardant son calme. Si j’ai pas le bon matos, j’peux pas vous faire vos chaussures, et ça, c’est pas pro ! Bon sang, vous avez vu la taille de vos pieds ? Imaginez la quantité astronomique de cuir qu’il me faut ! Alors j’me casse, chercher du putain de cuir, et je reviens pour vous les faire, vos saloperies de groles !

Les trolls se regardèrent d’un air ébahi, Kort se grattant la tête comme pour s’aider à réfléchir. Ils acquiescèrent finalement, et le trio pu sortir de la caverne. Ils s’arrêtèrent sur le bord de la route, au niveau des chevaux.

-Putain, j’vous remercierai jamais assez. C’est con, ils étaient pas méchants ces abrutis. Tant pis. Bref, si jamais vous voulez… Il sembla hésiter, mais finalement, continua. Si vous voulez, j’pourrais avoir un petit boulot pour vous. Enfin, petit. Si vous passez par Novigrad, allez au Passiflore, et demandez à la patronne de voir Reuven. Si jamais, précisez que vous venez de ma part.

Talar partit alors sur la route, laissant le duo seul. Tristan regardait Jordis d’un air interrogateur, puis il haussa les épaules. Novigrad était sur la route du Kovir, après tout, et un peu d’argent ne serait pas de refus.


	21. Chapter 21

Les rues sales et bondées de Novigrad ne lui avaient pas manqué. Depuis sa dernière visite, le nombre de bûchers aux coins de rues avaient augmentés. Visiblement, de plus en plus des gens persécutés semblaient être non-humains ; beaucoup de carcasses d’elfes étaient empalées ça et là. Jordis semblait hermétique à toute cette souffrance et cette haine palpable dans les rues, si bien que Tristan en était abasourdi. La jeune femme avançait sur son cheval sans lancer un seul regard ailleurs que devant elle, menant le duo vers les quartiers plus riches de la ville. Elle traversait les vagues de peine, de souffrance et de pauvreté sans ciller, ouvrant un fin corridor dans lequel Tristan s’engouffrait, profitant de l’accalmie créée par Jordis dans cette mer bouillonnante d’agitation. Elle semblait bien connaitre la cité, et tournait à des endroits que le chevalier n’aurait jamais cru voir un jour. Passant des larges boulevards éclairés aux petites ruelles sombres, la guerrière finit par pointer du doigt une immense bâtisse en bois sombre, éclairée par de nombreuses lanternes donnant à la cour une couleur rosée, intime et chaleureuse.

-Nous y voilà, le Passiflore. Lâcha-t-elle face au bâtiment. Le plus grand bordel de Novigrad, où la haute société de la ville vient vivre des instants de débauche raffinés.

-Un bordel ? Pourquoi ce cordonnier nous aurait-il envoyé dans un bordel ?

-Je pense que c’était pas un cordonnier, si tu veux mon avis. Concéda l’insulaire. Bref, entrons.

L’intérieur, bien que vaste, étouffait Tristan. Noyé sous les effluves et les miasmes du parfum et de l’alcool, ses lèvres se révulsèrent aussitôt qu’il fut rentré. Jordis ne semblait pas beaucoup plus à l’aise, mais gardait toujours son air impassible. Les hauts murs étaient rehaussés de fils dorés, représentant des scènes obscènes entre deux ; voire plus ; partenaires. Après le choc que fut les odeurs, le Toussaintois fut submergé par les rires et les voix qui s’emmêlaient dans un brouhaha sans aucun sens. Il s’essuya une larme, les yeux rouges, alors qu’une femme, visiblement âgée d’une cinquantaine d’années, approchait d’eux d’un pas décidé.

-Bien le bonjour ! Lança-t-elle d’une voix suave. Que vous faut-il mes agneaux ? Une troisième personne ? Un homme pour combler madame, où une femme pour raviver l’ardeur de monsieur ?

-Rien de tout cela, madame. Coupa Tristan. Nous sommes ici pour rencontrer un certain Reuven.

-Nous venons de la part de Talar. Compléta Jordis, visiblement agacé par l’endroit.

-Oh, je vois. Dans ce cas, veuillez m’excuser. Il attend dans la mansarde, suivez-moi.

La maquerelle les mena à travers la vaste entrée jusqu’à l’arrière du bâtiment, dans une petite pièce servant visiblement de vestiaire aux courtisanes. Tristan se décida de fixer droit devant lui en apercevant que certaines d’entre elles étaient nues ; cela fit monter quelques gloussements parmi les filles autour de lui. Ils arrivèrent face à un étroit escalier, abrupt, où la maquerelle les laissa grimper seuls. La forte fragrance des courtisanes les suivirent durant leur ascension, s’accrochant à eux comme si elle désirait les tirer à nouveau en bas. Ils furent accueillis sur un minuscule palier par un garde patibulaire, qui portait une spathe à la taille ainsi qu’un large chapeau à plumet bleu. Il les incita à entrer d’un mouvement de tête sec, et le duo ne demanda pas son reste. La pièce qui s’ouvrit à eux possédait toujours ces coloris malsains qui assaillaient Tristan depuis son entrée ; malgré tout, les odeurs et les sons avaient disparu. Il n’entendait que les voix de trois hommes, assis autour d’une table et qui semblaient visiblement noyés dans leur conversation. Ce fut Jordis qui approcha en premier, son ardeur ravivée par la sérénité tout juste retrouvée. L’un des trois hommes l’aperçut et se leva.

-Les amis, lança Talar, v’là les deux héros qui m’ont sauvé des griffes de ces putains de trolls. Approchez les gars.

Le Toussaintois s’assit auprès d’eux. Il sentit que l’atmosphère était tendue dans la pièce, et les cartes qui décoraient la table ne firent que renforcer ses idées. Un grand chauve, à la panse bien rebondie, le fixait d’un air grave.

-Alors c’est ça que tu as à nous proposer, Talar ? S’enquit-il. Un chevalier et une guerrière ?

-Si cela ne vous plait pas, on peut toujours partir. Grinça le jeune chevalier, que la situation commençait à agacer. Qui êtes-vous et que voulez vous ?

-Bon, visiblement, les présentations sont de mise. Je suis Sigi Reuven. Mais vous pouvez m’appeler Sigismund Dijkstra. Vous connaissez déjà Talar, et notre ami ici présent se nomme Vernon Roche. A vous.

Tristan lança un regard à chacun d’eux. Il en était sûr à présent ; Talar n’était pas un cordonnier. Une aura se dégageait de ce Dijkstra, malsaine, obscure. Qui était-il vraiment ? Ce Vernon Roche était à coup sûr un soldat ; un officier même, et sans aucun doute de Téméria. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête alors que Jordis le présentait face au trio.

-Bon. Maintenant que les formalités sont réglées, je propose que l’on cesse de se cacher des choses, pas vrai ? Aboya Sigi Reuven en tançant Tristan du regard.

-Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? Renvoya le chevalier sans ciller.

-Moi, j’étais le maitre-espion de Rédania. Confessa Dijkstra. J’ai conseillé feu le roi Vizimir. J’ai dirigé la nation entière en attendant que notre bon roi Radovid soit en âge de gouverner. Tout ça pour me faire jeter, au risque de me voir attacher à un poteau et brûlé vif si je m’amusais à revenir.

-Quant à moi, lança Talar après un court instant, je dirigeais le réseau d’espionnage de Téméria. On c’est fait sauter la rondelle par les espions Nilfgaardiens. Et lui, le silencieux, était le commandant des Stries Bleues, les forces spéciales Témériennes.

-Je le suis toujours. Grogna Roche. Bon sang, à quoi ça rime tout ça ? S’emporta-t-il. Nous ne les connaissons pas, et voilà que nous leur donnons toutes les informations nécessaires pour nous faire exécuter ! Tu n’as tout de même pas l’intention de leur dire pourquoi Talar a insisté pour les faire venir, non ?

Deux maitres espions et un grand officier. Conclut Tristan. Trois parmi les plus puissants des Royaumes du Nord. Ce qui était sûr, c’est qu’il n’était pas là pour parler du bon vieux temps. Il les observait alors qu’ils échangeaient à propos de la suite des événements, puis lança un regard vers sa camarade de route. Jordis restait silencieuse, assise dans un coin, son glaive sur les cuisses. Son air maussade ne trahissait pas ses pensées, et le chevalier Toussaintois était frustré de son renfermement depuis qu’ils avaient traversé le Pontar.

-Bien. Lança Sigismund Dijkstra. Je pense qu’il est nécessaire de vous expliquer ce que l’on attend de vous. Cette opération ne sera pas facile, je peux vous l’assurer. Malgré tout, d’après ce que nous a dit Talar, et nos petites recherches, il semblerait que vous soyez aptes à tout ça. Autant ne pas tourner autour du pot, on est ici pour une seule raison : assassiner le bon roi Radovid de Rédania.

Jordis n’en fut que peu surprise. Depuis qu’Emhyr avait lancé l’invasion des Royaumes du Nord, Radovid avait envahi Kaedwen et instaurer un règne violent et rude pour tous ceux ayant fui le Nilfgaard. Les massacres de mages, et par la suite des non-humains, avaient échauffé les esprits, autant dans l’ancien Kaedwen qu’en Rédania, ainsi qu’à Novigrad. A cela s’ajoutait la guerre, la disette et la pollution de plus en plus présente. Le fait que des hommes aient pris l’initiative pour assassiner le fou qui menait la Rédania n’était pas surprenant. Ce qui agaçait l’insulaire, c’était la chouette qui c’était posé à la fenêtre ouverte, et qui semblait observer le groupe alors qu’ils échangeaient des informations qu’elle qualifiait d’importantes.

-Vous… vous voulez assassiner votre propre roi ? S’étouffa Tristan d’un air ébahi. C’est un acte de trahison !

-Au nord, nous ne fonctionnons pas comme vous, chevalier. Le coupa Sigi Reuven. Croyez-moi, si notre souverain était du même type que votre chère duchesse, jamais je n’aurais imaginé une telle opération. Malheureusement, Radovid c’est avéré aussi fou et dangereux que ce que nous supposions avec cette chère Filippa Eilhart lors de sa jeunesse.

-Et vous avez un plan, j’imagine. Lança finalement Jordis, qui jurait avoir vu la chouette se dandiner à la mention du nom Eilhart.

-Bien sûr. Il n’y a qu’une personne que Radovid hait plus qu’Emhyr : Eilhart elle-même. Après tout, ce n’est pas pour rien qu’il l’a fait énucléer. Il l’a fait rechercher il y a quelques temps, mais cela n’a rien donné. Nous allons donc nous servir de ça. Talar. Conclut le maitre espion Rédanien, invitant son comparse à continuer.

-Il se trouve qu’on a le cul bordé de nouilles, Radovid est à Novigrad pour inviter le hiérarque et le conseil à rejoindre la Rédania. On va pouvoir agir ici-même. Malheureusement pour nous, il ne quitte jamais son putain de navire, au port. Et c’est là que vous agissez : vous allez voir ce bon roi et lui annoncer que vous savez où se cache Eilhart.

-Et où devrait-elle se cacher ? S’enquit Jordis.

Tristan n’aimait pas cette histoire. Et il aimait encore moins l’intérêt soudain que Jordis lui portait. Il n’avait aucunement l’envie de se retrouver impliqué dans un complot régicide. Malgré tout, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il venait à Novigrad et qu’il traversait la Rédania ; les massacres perpétrés par les chasseurs de sorcières de Radovid avaient éveillé en Tristan un profond sentiment de dégoût. Si Radovid mourait, il n’aurait que ce qu’il méritait.

-Nous avons pensé au pont Saint-Grégoire, qui mène à l’Île du Temple. Nous pourrons l’isoler en fermant les herses. Expliqua Dijkstra.

-Mes hommes pourront alors frapper sur place. Continua Vernon Roche. J’en placerai une vingtaine dans les alcôves et les maisons.

-Donc, tout ce que vous attendez de nous, c’est que nous amenions Radovid sur le pont ? Demanda Tristan.

-Rien de plus. Concéda Roche. Si vous désirez ne pas prendre part aux combats, vous êtes libres de partir.

-Et si je puis me permettre, quel sera la suite des événements ? Demanda Jordis. Je veux dire, quand Radovid sera mort, la Rédania sera sans dessus dessous.

-Nous… avons conclu un accord avec le Nilfgaard. Avoua Vernon. Emhyr prendra le contrôle de Kaedwen et de la Rédania, et rendra la Téméria aux Témériens, qui deviendra un vassal du Nilfgaard.

-Une vassalité autonome ! Maugréa Talar. Avec son propre gouvernement, sa propre économie et sa propre armée ! Ecoutez, continua-t-il en se tournant vers le Toussaintois. C’est pas de la tarte, on le sait. C’est même possible que cet abruti ne vous fasse pas confiance et ne vous suive pas. Malgré tout, je pense que vous pouvez le faire.

-Et quand est-ce qu’il faut passer à l’action ? Demanda le chevalier.

-D’ici deux jours, le temps que les Stries Bleues de Roche prennent place.

Le trio de comploteurs se retourna vers les deux comparses qui leur rendait leur regard. Tristan le savait, ils attendaient une réponse. Et peu importe laquelle ils allaient leur donner, le chevalier était sûr qu’ils allaient être surveillé par la suite. Roche restait adossé au mur, ses yeux passant de la fenêtre à lui et inversement. Talar jouait avec son monocle dans sa main tout en grommelant incompréhensiblement. Dijkstra, lui, ne lâchait pas le Toussaintois du regard.

-Imaginons que nous acceptons, lança Jordis sans même avoir échanger un mot avec son compagnon. Quelles sont les conséquences pour nous ? Si on refuse, j’imagine qu’on sera surveillés, et que si jamais on dit quoi que ce soit à quelqu’un, on se retrouvera avec une dague dans le dos. Mais si on accepte, alors quoi ? Si on échoue, bucher. Si on réussit, on sera poursuivi par toute la Rédania jusqu’à ce que le Nilfgaard n’arrive. Vu que j’ai pas mal d’intérêts dans les Royaumes du nord actuellement, j’ai pas forcément envie de manquer de me faire couper la tête à chaque fois que je rentre en Rédania.

-En effet, concéda Dijkstra, les premiers temps seront… difficiles. Cependant, vous pouvez compter sur mes contacts pour vous ouvrir une voie royale jusqu’à l’extérieur de la Rédania, que ce soit au nord, au sud ou à l’est.

Voilà qui règlerait le problème de la route. Songea Tristan. Le chemin jusqu’à Blaviken, à la frontière Kovirienne, était encore long, et sûrement jonché d’embuches. Il suivit le regard noir de Jordis un instant et vit qu’elle l’échangeait avec une chouette blanche posée sur le rebord d’une petite lucarne. _Cette femme est vraiment étrange_. Le moment était venu ; il devait donner son avis.

-Alors je veux que la route nous soit dégagé jusqu’au Kovir. Lança-t-il fermement. Ainsi que des couronnes de Novigrad, pour nous faciliter la route jusque là bas.

-Accordé. Lui répondit l’ancien maitre-espion. Si vous voulez, je peux même vous trouver un type pour ramasser vos petits papiers quand vous vous baladez, donc vous n’avez pas besoin de préciser les conditions.

-Alors nous acceptons. Confirma le chevalier après un bref échange de regard avec sa compagne de route.

Le regard de Sigi Reuven s’illumina, alors qu’un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de Talar. Seul Roche resta à l’arrière, hochant nonchalamment la tête d’un air satisfait. Des poignées de mains furent échangées, un toast fut porté, et les deux aventuriers, futurs régicides, furent libérés. Le soupir que lâcha Tristan une fois dans la rue trahissait le soulagement qu’il ressentait d’être sorti de cet enfer d’odeurs et de visions.

-Jamais je ne comprendrais le désir des Nordiens pour les établissements de ce genre. Maugréa-t-il.

-Vous n’avez pas de putes ni de bordels à Toussaint ? S’étonna l’insulaire près de lui.

-Si, les courtisanes ne manquent pas, mais tout cela est discret. Il n’y a qu’une seule maison de ce type dans tout Toussaint, à Beauclair, dissimulé aux quais. Et la noblesse n’y va point, je peux te l’assurer.

Jordis partit d’un rire sonore alors qu’ils s’approchaient de leurs chevaux. Le sourire que Tristan esquissa en réponse était plus un sourire courtois, qui s’effaça aussitôt qu’il vit que quelqu’un les attendait.

-Tristan de Saint-Honoré ? Jordis de Skellige ? Lança une voix depuis la pénombre. C’était une voix de femme, forte, mais aussi charmante. Chaque syllabe était appuyée avec maitrise et fermeté, trahissant une habitude de parler souvent, et avec des personnes haut placées.

-Qui demande ? Tonna Jordis en mettant la main sur le pommeau de sa dague, à sa hanche. Et la femme sortit de l’ombre.

Elle portait une robe serrée, près du corps, d’un tissu ocre qui ondulait mollement lorsqu’elle marchait. Une fine collerette dentelée entourait sa nuque fine et délicate, et la vue plongeante qu’offrait son décolleté amusa encore le chevalier. _Si mon intuition est bonne, cette femme est une magicienne_. Il voulut croiser son regard ; seulement, un bandeau aux motifs étranges recouvrait ses yeux.

-Cette plume. Grogna Jordis en regardant une plume coincée dans la coiffure compliquée de l’étrangère, c’est la même que la chouette qui était sur la lucarne.

-Effectivement. La toisa la femme en tournant la tête vers elle. C’est parce que c’était moi. Filippa Eilhart, pour vous servir. J’ai appris que vous aviez l’intention de vous servir de moi comme appât pour Radovid ?

-On ne peut rien vous cacher. Concéda Tristan, inquiet à propos de cette histoire de chouette. Cela vous pose un problème ? Peut-être habitez-vous vraiment sur le pont et vous ne voulez pas être dérangé ?

-Non. Je voulais juste vous faire remarquer un… point faible dans votre plan. Radovid est paranoïaque, et ne fait confiance à personne. Ce n’est pas compliqué, j’ai eu beau fournir des efforts colossaux pour en faire un bon roi, il m’aura quand même arraché mes yeux (un sourire triste se dessina fugacement sur son visage.).

-Merci bien alors. Lança Jordis. Si vous avez épié toute notre petite conversation juste pour pouvoir nous dire ça, chapeau pour votre patience. Sur ce, nous, on est pressé.

-Prenez ceci. (Elle retira un anneau de son doigt). Cette chevalière appartenait au père de Radovid, Vizimir. Je ne pense pas que cela le laissera indifférent ; il sait que c’est moi qui l’aie.

-Pourquoi nous aider, dame Eilhart ? S’enquit Tristan en prenant la bague. Pour seule réponse, elle ne fit que le regarder, et la vue du bandeau suffit au chevalier pour comprendre.

Il échangea un bref regard avec Jordis, et se rendit compte que la magicienne avait disparu aussi rapidement qu’elle était apparue. Il monta en selle, et suivit Jordis qui partait déjà vers les quais.


	22. Chapter 22

La reconnaissance initiale n’avait pas été concluante. Radovid était bel et bien à bord de son navire, mais ne quittait que rarement son trône. Quelques personnes en dehors des gardes montaient parfois à bord, mais n’en redescendaient jamais. Sûrement des mages ou des innocents vendus qui viennent subir le jugement brutal du roi de Rédania, pensa Tristan. Mis à part cela, de nombreux gardes et des chasseurs de sorcières encerclaient le navire, bloquant tous les accès au vaisseau. Ils avaient alors logé à l’auberge du martin-pêcheur ; là même où le chevalier avait rencontré l’oniromancienne des années plus tôt. Les frais avaient été avancés par le grand maitre-espion Sigi Reuven, aussi se permirent-ils de choisir la plus belle chambre de l’établissement. Tristan ne dormait jamais bien loin de son épée, au cas où leur secret ne soit dévoilé. Il n’avait plus entendu parler de la magicienne Filippa Eilhart, mais ne quittait que rarement des yeux la chevalière de feu le roi Vizimir ; cette bague était la confirmation de ce qu’ils devaient faire, et qu’ils l’avaient accepté. Il s’en voulait presque, il en voulait presque à Jordis qui l’avait entrainé là dedans. L’insulaire n’avait que peu parler depuis leur arrivée au martin-pêcheur. Elle sortait toute la journée, ne revenait que le soir, et les deux jours étaient passés sans qu’ils n’échangent réellement plus que quelques mots.

Les rayons du soleil commençaient à disparaitre derrière les tours de l’île du temple lorsque Jordis entra dans la chambre, posant son long glaive contre le mur et jetant au loin les plaques de son armure d’un air las. Tristan lui lança un regard interrogateur, alors elle ne put s’empêcher de s’expliquer.

-Des imbéciles de chasseurs de sorcières s’amusaient à frapper une femme sous les yeux de sa famille entière. Ils la soupçonnaient de sorcellerie parce qu’une gousse d’ail pendait devant sa fenêtre.

-Et donc ? J’imagine que tu t’es interposé ? S’enquit le chevalier.

-Tel un preux chevalier. Lança-t-elle, ce qui arracha un sourire au Toussaintois. Je n’ai même pas cherché à comprendre, je les ai tous tué.

-Tu n’as pas attiré l’attention j’espère. S’inquiéta le chevalier en arrachant son regard de la chevalière.

-Des chasseurs meurent tous les jours dans les rues de Novigrad. Puis tu sais que je peux pas m’en empêcher.

-Oui, et ça risquera de t’attirer des problèmes tu sais ?

-Sais-tu pourquoi je ne peux m’empêcher d’aider tout le monde ? Lâcha-t-elle après un silence pesant.

-Tu ne m’en as jamais parlé, non. S’étonna Tristan en s’avançant, prêt à écouter.

-C’est parce que je ne supporte pas les connards et les monstres. Je tiens ça de mon père.

_Les nuages gris étaient bas dans le ciel de Skellige. Les flocons tombaient mollement sur la terre gelée, se coinçant au passage dans les branches des hauts épicéas. Le grand mas de pierre brute se fondait parfaitement dans le paysage gris du sud d’Ard Skellig. Jordis s’amusait sur un tas de bois, avec trois de ses autres sœurs, Freja, Sveta et Sorinn. Le vent soufflait fort, mais les jeunes filles avaient l’habitude. Ses autres sœurs se terraient dans la bâtisse, vaincues par le froid, mais les trois cadettes ne craignaient pas l’hiver. C’était toujours mieux qu’à l’intérieur. Cochise, l’ainée, âgée d’une trentaine d’hivers, se rapprocha d’elles, emmitouflée dans une épaisse fourrure de bête sauvage._

_-Jordis. Tonna-t-elle. Père te demande._

_Le silence qui s’installa sur le trio se fit pesant. Elle avait eu douze ans la semaine d’avant. Elle connaissait la règle ; c’était l’heure. Freja la regarda d’un air effrayée ; elle aura douze ans le mois suivant. Sveta, elle, trop jeune pour comprendre, affichait sur son visage de poupon les couleurs vives d’une jeune fille de cinq ans. Elle suivit Cochise, la tête basse. Aucune d’entre elles n’aimait Cochise ; elle semblait être d’accord avec le sort que leur réservait leur père. Elles entrèrent dans le mas, passant la lourde porte de bois miteux d’un pas lent. Sacha attrapa le bras de Jordis avec fermeté ; elle était plus vieille qu’elle de trois ans, et c’était elle qui lui avait tout expliqué._

_-Soit forte, Jordis. Tu le sais. Fais comme je t’ai dis et tout ira bien. Lui glissa-t-elle._

_-Lâches-la, cracha Cochise. Et toi, avances._

_Leur père, Faendal, ne fut jamais un guerrier. Il ne savait pas manier l’épée, ne savait pas utiliser une rame, et savait à peine pêcher. Il avait fondé ce mas après avoir été quitté par sa femme ; la mère de Cochise. Dissimulé dans les forêts du sud d’Ard Skellig, personne ne s’intéressait au sort de ces deux ermites. Et plus la jeune fille grandissait, plus le père vieillissait, plus la solitude pesa sur eux, et leur premier enfant, une fille, naquit trois ans après qu’ils se furent installés. C’est à partir de ce moment que la situation devint irrattrapable ; Cochise accoucha de jumeaux l’année d’après. Des faux jumeaux. Le garçon ne vit jamais autre chose que son père, qui s’en débarrassa dans la forêt. Petit à petit, le nombre de filles s’agrandit, mais la communauté n’accueillit jamais un autre homme que Faendal. Sacha avait tout expliqué à Jordis. Elle le tenait de Freydis, et Jordis l’avait expliqué à Freja. C’était ce que leur père appelait la « préservation du sang »._

_Le bureau de Faendal était froid, lugubre. Un pygargue empaillé observait la pièce, perché sur une branche, de son œil perçant. Le vieil homme était assis derrière une lourde table de bois, et fixait une dague posée sur le bois blanc. Il accueillit ses filles avec un sourire chaud, mais malveillant. La lueur que Jordis voyait dans ses yeux n’était pas de l’amour, mais bien de la folie. Il remercia l’ainée d’un signe de tête, qui sortit sans un mot, puis il invita Jordis à s’asseoir. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds de sa grande main._

_-Alors, ma puce, comment vas-tu ? Tu jouais avec tes sœurs ?_

_-Il n’y a que ça à faire, alors oui. Lança-t-elle timidement. Le rire qui sortit de la gorge de Faendal fit sursauter Jordis, comme à chaque fois. Contrairement à ce que ferait penser le personnage, son rire était charmant, un chant qui coulait de sa bouche avec harmonie et légèreté. C’était la seule chose qu’elle aimait chez son père._

_-Toujours la petite effrontée. Dit-il en pinçant délicatement la joue de sa fille. Bien. Tu sais pourquoi je t’ai fais venir, n’est-ce pas ? (Elle acquiesça sans dire un mot). Parfait. Tu es en âge maintenant, tu le comprends ? (Son signe de tête lui permit de continuer). Fantastique. Je sais que tes sœurs ont sûrement tenté de diaboliser la chose, mais crois-moi, c’est la seule façon de nous sauver du Rag Nar Roog. Seul ceux ayant le vrai sang de Skellige pourront marcher auprès d’Haemdal face aux spectres. Quoi ? Tu penses autrement ? Non ? Bien. Les autres clans sont des sang-mêlé depuis des générations. Nous avons fait l’erreur de… copuler avec ces faibles de continentaux. Bref. Lèves-toi._

_Elle obéit sans réfléchir, et se concentra sur ce que lui avait dit Sacha. Elle pensa à autre chose, détourna son attention sur d’autres lieux. Elle sentit son esprit divaguer alors que Faendal lui retirait sa blouse. Elle compta les livres sur l’étagère. Elle lança un défi de regard avec le pygargue perché ; qu’elle perdit. Elle ne le sentit même pas la coucher face contre la table. Et c’est là qu’elle s’évada complètement ; elle se rappela d’une chanson que lui fredonnait Freydis pour l’endormir. L’histoire du sorceleur et de la magicienne ; une véritable histoire d’amour. Elle ne vit rien, n’entendit rien et ne sentit rien de ce qui se passait dans ce bureau, elle était ailleurs, dans un pré, et observait le beau couple se prélasser entre les fleurs, main dans la main, yeux dans les yeux, s’éloignant vers le soleil couchant. Elle se remémora toutes les paroles de la comptine, pensa à cette histoire de Dernier Vœu. Quel aurait été son dernier vœu à elle ? Aucune larme n’avait coulé sur sa joue. Rien. Pas une expression ne c’était affichée sur son visage. Son père la regardait alors qu’elle renfilait sa blouse de jute. Quel dernier vœu aurait-elle pu faire au génie ? Pas un vœu, mais une promesse._

_-Bien, tu peux t’en aller à présent. Comme pour tes ainées, tu devras venir lorsque je te le demanderai, d’accord ?_

_-Je te promets que ce n’est pas la vieillesse qui t’enverra dans les ténèbres, père. Chuchota la jeune fille. Ce n’est pas la maladie qui te tuera. Non. C’est moi._

_-Qu’as-tu dis ? Lança Faendal d’un air sombre. Répète un peu._

_Et elle le répéta, à voix haute. Elle fut à terre plus vite qu’elle ne put le comprendre. Le ceinturon de Faendal se détacha à nouveau, mais cette fois, il fouetta violemment le corps frêle de sa fille. Il n’était pas rare pour le vieil homme de lever la main sur ses filles, mais jamais avec autant de violence. La porte s’ouvrit violemment, et Freydis, Cochise et Sacha entrèrent en trombe pour éloigner leur père furibond de leur petite sœur. L’ainée attrapa sa petite sœur sous le bras et la traina à l’extérieur, alors que les deux autres s’occupaient de Faendal, hors de lui._

_-Qu’as-tu fais ? Rugit Cochise en trainant Jordis dans les couloirs._

_Et elle le lui expliqua, tout, dans les moindres détails. La grande écoutait, en silence, les yeux emplis de fureur. Lorsque la jeune fille eut fini, elles c’étaient arrêtées devant la porte d’entrée du mas._

_-Bien. Cracha Cochise d’une voix glaciale. Je te conseille d’éviter père pendant quelques temps. Tu devras donc vivre dehors. Elle ouvrit la porte. Trouves-toi un abri, imbécile. Tes sœurs se chargeront de t’amener à manger._

_La porte claqua violemment, faisant vibrer les murs. Jordis ne pleura pas et se dirigea vers le petit poulailler, puis s’arrêta. Elle poussa un cri et partit en courant dans la forêt. Elle ne s’arrêtait plus, traçait à travers les branches d’épicéas qui lui fouettaient le visage. Ses yeux ne voyaient rien, elle sprintait à travers les forêts, les plaines, les chemins, croisaient des fermiers qui la regardaient d’un air ahuri. Elle ne s’arrêta que plusieurs heures après, à la tombée de la nuit. La lune s’élevait dans le ciel, éclairant son visage pourpre, ruisselant de sueur. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, et elle haletait si fort que ses poumons lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Un village se tenait face à elle, les quelques chaumières dispensant leur lumière par les petites fenêtres taillées dans la pierre. Elle inspira un grand coup et s’approcha._

-Et donc, qu’as-tu fais ? S’enquit Tristan, sa voix reflétant sa compassion.

-Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis resté dehors, comme un chien ?

Le silence qui se créa juste après fut pesant, et Tristan se sentit mal à l’aise. Il fixa sa camarade et eut peur de ce qu’il vit dans ses yeux. Il ne sut dire s’il s’agissait de haine, de tristesse ou de honte, mais cela l’effraya. Jordis caressait lentement la lame de son glaive avec un bout de tissu déchiré à la hâte, en fixant l’extérieur à travers la vitre légèrement teintée de l’auberge.

-Oui, je suis entré dans le village. Arinbjorn. Et j’ai rencontré Gunnvaldr. Un vieux type rabougri qui avait longtemps servi auprès du jarl Crach an Craite.

_Jordis trottinait avec hâte derrière le vieux Gunnvaldr. Lui avançait vers la petite clairière, une épée dans chaque main, sans regarder derrière lui. Il savait que la jeune fille tentait de suivre son pas cadencé, militaire, qu’il s’amusait à adopter quand ils allaient s’entrainer. Cela faisait désormais plus de six mois qu’il avait recueilli cette petite fille perdue qui avait toqué à sa porte dans la nuit, les cheveux ébouriffés, le visage pourpre. Elle lui avait raconté son histoire, et il l’avait écouté, patiemment, sans la brusquer, lui posant parfois une simple question. Il ne trahit rien de ce qu’il pensait, ses yeux restant fixés sur le feu qui crépitait dans l’âtre. La petite s’arrêta, respirant bruyamment. Gunnvaldr posa les deux armes émoussées contre un arbre et s’assit en tailleur dans l’herbe. Jordis resta debout ; elle connaissait toutes les étapes de ces séances d’entrainement. Elle l’avait demandé elle-même lorsqu’elle apprit que le vieux Gunnvaldr avait été un guerrier. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration, cherchant à se calmer aussi vite que possible. Cependant, à chaque fois qu’elle y pensait, elle ne faisait que s’agacer et n’arrivait pas à se calmer._

_-Tu es faible. Grommela le vieil homme. Tu sais bien qu’il ne faut pas que tu y penses. Calmes-toi. Maintenant. Bien, c’est mieux._

_Jordis sourit alors que Gunnvaldr l’invitait à ramasser l’une des épées. Il ne bougea pas, toujours en tailleur, alors que la jeune fille commençait à vriller sur elle-même. Elle fendait l’air rapidement, poussant un petit cri retenu à chaque frappe. Ses ennemis imaginaires tombaient comme des mouches devant elle, projetant de gigantesques giclées de sang invisible à ses pieds. Ses yeux brillaient d’une lueur assassine alors qu’elle feintait, vrillait, frappait. Elle allait de tailles en estocades sans s’arrêter, bondissant d’un pied à l’autre, sous l’œil sévère de Gunnvaldr. Le vieux soldat ne disait rien, ses yeux gris scrutant chacun des mouvements de la jeune fille d’un regard perçant, tel un oiseau de proie. Il notait dans sa tête chacune des imperfections dans les feintes de Jordis, et lâchait un sourire discret à chaque mouvement bien réalisé. La petite s’entraina ainsi pendant presque une heure, jusqu’à ce que ses bras soient si douloureux qu’elle n’eut plus les moyens de tenir son arme. Comme tous les jours, Gunnvaldr se levait alors que l’épée de Jordis tombait lourdement au sol. Il prit l’autre épée et se tint devant elle, la pointe de son arme dans l’herbe._

_-Ramasses ton arme._

_Il y a encore quelques semaines, elle aurait maugréée. Mais la force de l’habitude avait pris le dessus ; elle prit l’arme lentement mais ne bougea pas. Gunnvaldr ne dit rien ; il lui laissait ces quelques minutes de répit._

_-Bien. Lança-t-il après un court silence. Maintenant, désarmes-moi._

_Huit minutes. C’est le temps qu’elle avait tenu avant que le soldat à la retraite ne la mette au tapis. Mais elle était contente. Il y a encore une semaine, elle ne tenait que cinq minutes. Il y a un mois, trois minutes. La première fois, elle n’avait tenu tête à Gunnvaldr qu’une poignée de secondes._

-C’est comme ça que j’ai appris à me battre. Le vieillard m’a enseigné tout ce que je sais au maniement d’armes. Lorsqu’il a considéré qu’il ne pourrait plus m’apprendre de choses à l’épée, il m’enseigna le maniement de la hache, puis de la lance. Ensuite, ça a été le tir à l’arc, puis l’arbalète.

-Combien de temps es-tu resté chez lui ? S’enquit le chevalier.

-Presque deux ans.

_Cochise sortit de la pièce, furibonde. Freydis lança un regard noir à la porte qui claquait puis se rua vers la petite Freja. Sa joue était écarlate, portant la trace de la main de l’ainée._

_-Ne t’en fais pas, petite sœur. Tu n’as rien à te reprocher. Elle essuya les larmes sur la joue de la petite fille. Viens, on va chercher quelque chose à manger._

_Sacha observa ses deux sœurs partir avec un air abattu. La situation avait empiré depuis deux ans. La pauvre petite Freja avait fait l’erreur de parler de leur sœur disparue. Elle sortit du mas et inspira un grand coup, l’air frais lui brûlant les poumons. Elle s’assit sur la marche de pierre froide et fixa l’horizon, l’œil vide. La silhouette qui se rapprochait dans la légère brume lui accrocha l’œil, et son pouls commença à s’accélérer. Cette personne n’était pas bien grande, mais portait une armure de mailles de bronze et de plaques de fer, recouvertes d’un tissu couleur olive. Une longue épée était accrochée dans son dos, et une capuche recouvrait ses traits. Sa démarche déterminée ne la rassurait en rien, et elle se rua à l’intérieur, fermant la porte, les mains tremblantes. Il ne se passa qu’un court instant avant que des coups sourds ne retentissent contre la lourde porte de bois. Freydis apparut dans le couloir, et jeta un regard interrogateur à sa sœur. L’œil paniqué de Sacha l’alarma, alors que les coups reprirent de plus belle._

_-Sacha. Tonna une voix à travers la porte. Ouvres._

_Freydis lui fit non de la tête, mais Sacha connaissait cette voix. Cochise apparut aussi dans le couloir, et défia Sacha d’ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci se retourna et ouvrit la porte lentement, avec hésitation. L’inconnu avait enlevé sa capuche, et Sacha se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Jordis. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche bée, l’ainée tenta d’enlacer sa sœur. Mais le regard de Jordis n’avait que fugacement passé sur son visage et était à présent bloqué sur Cochise. Elle poussa Sacha délicatement et porta sa main à son épée dans son dos._

_-Toi. Grogna la plus vieille de la fratrie. Tu oses revenir ?_

_-Oui. Cracha Jordis en s’approchant d’elle, son épée glissant lentement en dehors de son fourreau._

_Cochise ne bougea pas alors que sa sœur approchait. Elle ne bougea pas non plus lorsque la pointe de son long glaive se posa sur sa gorge. Jordis n’aperçut que de la colère dans les yeux de sa grande sœur. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment qui parut une éternité pour les deux autres sœurs. Lorsque Jordis bougea, des cris s’élevèrent dans le couloir. La lame s’arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage de Cochise, qui n’avait pas bronché. Leurs yeux ne c’étaient pas lâchés une seule seconde._

_-Tu n’es même pas capable de me tuer. J’ai vu dans tes yeux que tu n’en étais pas capable. Parce que tu es faible, Jordis, tu n’es rien._

_Jordis baissa son arme lentement. Cochise avait raison. Elle n’était rien. Elle n’était pas humaine. Elle était une arme. La pointe de la lame ressortit dans le dos de l’ainée, dont le sang coula abondamment le long de l’arme. Le tranchant avait coupé plusieurs organes, et fit encore plus de dégâts lorsque la jeune fille retira l’épée. La trentenaire tomba à genoux, la main sur son abdomen percé, les yeux ahuris._

_-Je ne suis plus rien, oui. Lâcha Jordis. Plus rien de ce que tu as connu._

_Lorsque la lame frappa, la tête de Cochise roula sur le plancher miteux, suivie d’une longue ligne écarlate. Le visage recouvert de gouttelettes vermeilles, Jordis enjamba le cadavre sans tête de sa grande sœur sans même daigner le regarder. Sans hésiter, elle prit la direction du bureau du vieux Faendal. Celui-ci était débout de l’autre côté de la porte, les mains crispés, le regard affolé. La jeune femme n’avait pas souvent vu d’hommes effrayés, mais elle savait que son père l’était. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle tout en malaxant la poignée de son glaive._

-Puis je l’ai tué. Conclut Jordis. J’ai repeins l’intégralité de son bureau de son sang. Et je ne le regrette pas.

-Alors c’est une chose que l’on a en commun. Confessa Tristan. Nos pères étaient deux cons.

-Comment ça ? S’étonna l’insulaire. (Elle sourit en entendant le chevalier jurer).

-Mon père, Adamas, était un grand héros de Toussaint, un chevalier renommé de la cour du duc Rajmund. Mais après la mort de mon grand-père, il est tombé dans l’alcool et dans la violence conjugale. Ca a duré quelques temps, puis ma mère l’a tué. Nous avons camouflé le meurtre en faisant croire qu’il c’était fait tué par des malfrats.

Jordis regardait Tristan alors qu’il se muait dans le silence. Le jeune chevalier avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, leur vert profond terni par le poids des événements. Sa claymore entre les jambes, il faisait tourner lentement son arme avec ses doigts. Il sursauta lorsque quelqu’un toqua à la porte. La main du chevalier se referma d’un coup sec sur la poignée alors que la guerrière se leva, un poignard dissimulé dans son dos. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, lança un regard vers Tristan, puis ouvrit.

-Je vois que vous prenez des précautions. Trancha sec Vernon Roche, commandant des Stries Bleues de Téméria. C’est bien. J’espère que vous êtes prêts, car mes hommes sont en position.

-N’est-ce pas risqué, lança le chevalier, que vous veniez en personne pour nous prévenir ?

-J’ai la libre circulation à Novigrad et en Rédania. Radovid sait que je lutte encore contre Nilfgaard de l’autre côté du Pontar ; je suis son allié, en quelque sorte. Quoi qu’il en soit, prenez votre équipement et allons-y.


	23. Chapter 23

Les deux hallebardes s’entrechoquèrent au même moment lorsque les gardes aperçurent les deux compagnons qui approchaient d’eux. Leurs armures peintes en rouge et blanc étaient simplement ornées du symbole de Rédania, l’aigle blanc, sur le cœur. L’un d’eux, visiblement le chef, était défiguré par une immonde cicatrice qui dévoilait une partie de ses gencives noircies par le temps.

-Qu’est-ce qui vous faut ? Aboya-t-il. Z’avez pas vu que c’était un vaisseau royal ? On entre qu’avec une invitation de Sa majesté !

-Je me permets, soldat, de penser que Son illustre majesté le roi Radovid de Rédania sera ravi de notre visite. En effet, nous venons à vous avec des informations concernant la perfide magicienne Filippa Eilhart. Jordis jeta un coup d’œil amusé à son camarade qui bougeait lentement ses bras pour appuyer ses propos. Ainsi, nous espérions que Son altesse ne nous accorde une brève audience afin que nous puissions livrer lesdites informations.

-Euh… ouais, hésita le balafré, qui n’avait visiblement compris que la moitié du discours du chevalier. Si vous savez des trucs sur Eilhart, alors j’vais vous faire monter. Mais pas la donzelle, elle a le regard mauvais. Laissez votre épée ici, j’vous prie.

Tristan dissimula rapidement les yeux furibonds de Jordis en se plaçant devant elle, lui tendant sa claymore. Elle la prit sans un mot et s’assit sur une caisse non loin des gardes. Le chevalier suivit le soldat sur la plateforme qui menait au pont du navire, recouvert de soldats et de chasseurs de sorcières. Tous le regardaient d’un œil mauvais, prêts à bondir sur lui au moindre faux pas. Radovid V, le Sévère, roi de Rédania et de Kaedwen, se tenait dans son trône, devant un jeu d’échec. Ses yeux vitreux, comme s’il était malade, passaient lentement d’une pièce à l’autre avant de se lever vers le Toussaintois.

-Vot’ majesté, dit le balafré, cet homme dit avoir des informations sur Eilhart. (Tristan crut voir des flammes s’allumer dans les yeux las du monarque.)

-Approchez, soupira-t-il d’une voix trainante. Vous êtes ?

-Sire Tristan de Saint-Honoré, chevalier de Cintra, courtisan du duché de Toussaint, Votre altesse. Je possède en effet depuis peu des…

-Un chevalier ? S’étonna Radovid le Sévère, coupant Tristan sans ciller. Et depuis quand êtes-vous dans la chasse aux sorcières, chevalier ?

-Eh bien, Votre majesté, hésita le Toussaintois, décontenancé, je dois bien avouer que les temps se font durs. Malgré la guerre qui, malheureusement, à tendance à nous aider nous, chevaliers errants, ma bourse se voit drastiquement réduite. Sachant qu’une prime est offerte à quiconque possède des informations sur les mages, je pensais que cela puisse m’être profitable.

-Et la femme avec vous ? S’enquit le roi sans quitter le chevalier des yeux.

-Jordis est une aventurière de Skellige, Votre altesse. Nous nous sommes rencontré en Téméria où elle m’a aidé, et depuis, nous faisons route ensemble.

-Bien. Donc, vous avez des informations sur cette chienne d’Eilhart. Je vous écoute.

-La magicienne se cache sous votre nez, Votre majesté. J’ai réussi à trouver sa demeure, sur le pont Saint-Grégoire.

-Sur l’île du Temple, dîtes-vous. Radovid de Rédania se renfrogna. Bien. J’imagine que vous osez me dire cela avec une preuve ?

-Bien sûr, Votre majesté. Voici. (Il sortit la chevalière donnée par la magicienne).

-La chevalière de mon père. Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage du roi. Kleivert ! Tonna-t-il. Rassemblez vos hommes ! Quant à vous, chevalier de Cintra, vous allez nous mener à cette maison. Maintenant.

Tristan se prosterna légèrement alors que le roi se levait. Le pont se mit en branle-bas-le-combat, les chasseurs de sorcières s’agitèrent comme si le navire brûlait. L’entrechoc des lames faisait vriller les tympans du Toussaintois. Le brouhaha se calma alors que les soldats étaient en rang face à la passerelle. Le roi de Rédania s’arrêta à leur tête alors que le jeune chevalier glissait sa claymore à sa ceinture. Jordis s’approcha de lui et, après un hochement de tête, ils prirent la tête de la colonne Rédanienne. La troupe se mit en marche dans une cacophonie cadencée de botte cloutée résonant sur le pont du navire. Les gens s’écartaient avec une véhémence craintive face au roi Radovid et sa garde, détournant les yeux pour éviter de croiser le regard et les visages patibulaires des chasseurs de Rédania. Le souverain séparait la foule tel un prophète séparerait une mer. Tristan avançait devant lui, le visage dissimulé sous ses cheveux cuivre. Il n’osait pas croiser de regard, de peur de dévoiler son identité, que des gens le reconnaissent au milieu de cette horde de meurtriers. Jordis marchait au même pas que lui, ses cheveux blonds attachés en une épaisse natte à l’arrière de son crâne. Son regard, comme à son habitude, ne laissait rien paraitre ; il n’était pas vide, juste concentré sur l’horizon. Le Toussaintois ne put s’empêcher de se sentir mal ; la gorge nouée, les yeux vitreux, son pas se faisait de plus en plus hésitant alors que les tours de l’île du temple approchaient. Le pont Saint-Grégoire était à portée de main ; il failli se retourner, prévenir Radovid. Les corps calcinés et empalés aux abords de la rue lui rappelèrent pourquoi il faisait cela. Les gardes rigolaient entre eux, crachaient aux pieds des pals.

-… rien n’y faisait. Disait l’un d’eux. Le sorcier était trop résistant ; j’lui ai broyé les pieds, arrachés les ongles, pété les guiboles, pas moyen de le faire parler.

-Comment t’as fait alors ? S’enquit un deuxième.

-Bah il s’avérait que l’imbécile était chatouilleux comme pas possible. J’lui ai mis un bol de cafard sur le bide, puis il a tout lâché.

Le rire général qui s’éleva de la troupe fit monter la colère au chevalier. Il serra la poignée de sa claymore si violemment que les joints de son gantelet grincèrent, s’attirant le regard de Jordis. Ses yeux finirent par trahir ce qu’elle pensait ; de l’inquiétude. L’insulaire s’arrêta à l’entrée de la grande arche du pont, faisant s’arrêter toute la colonne. Tristan se retourna vers le roi qui le regardait d’un air satisfait.

-Bien, chevalier. Lâcha Radovid de sa voix lancinante. Quelle est la maison où se cache cette trainée ?

-Au bout du pont, Votre majesté. Répondit Tristan en roulant des épaules pour se décontracter.

-Bien. Kleivert, prenez vos hommes et sécurisez le pont. Prenez la femme de Skellige avec vous pour qu’elle vous montre la maison. Vendrell, vous restez ici et empêchez quiconque de quitter le pont, et surveillez le chevalier. Dès que nous aurons Eilhart, tuez-les.

Les yeux de Tristan s’écarquillèrent alors que trois chasseurs empoignaient Jordis pour traverser le pont. Il sentit un coup dans son genou ; il se retrouva à terre plus rapidement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. La froide morsure d’une lame contre sa gorge l’intima de ne pas bouger. Alors que Radovid s’éloignait, encadré par ses hommes, il sentit la rage monter en lui. Un sifflement fendit le silence de la place, puis un cri. Le soldat qui maintenait Tristan au sol s’effondra, la gorge percée par un carreau. Du mouvement dans les bâtiments attira le regard du Toussaintois ; les uniformes blancs et bleus des hommes de Téméria lui redonnèrent espoir. Il bondit sur ses jambes, dégainant sa claymore dans un même mouvement. Le deuxième soldat n’eut pas le temps de bouger, sa jugulaire tailladée par un coup précis de la lame du jeune homme. Il se rua sur le pont, suivi par quelques gardes du Temple qui lui hurlaient dessus, se faisant accueillir par une pluie de carreaux. Il vit Jordis gratifier son geôlier d’un coup de tête qui brisa le nez de la jeune femme ; le soldat finit au sol, sonné.

Vernon Roche bondit alors entre les soldats Rédaniens, une femme aux courts cheveux blonds à ses côtés. Leurs bras faisaient danser leurs lames, les coups pleuvant sur les chasseurs avec une rapidité effarante. Les deux soldats combattaient dos à dos, repoussant les hommes de Radovid avec une précision chirurgicale. Tristan bondit dans la mêlée en hurlant, et les Rédaniens s’écartèrent, stupéfait. Quelques passes d’armes furent échangées, et les Rédaniens furent tous terrassés ; Radovid était cependant absent des morts. Roche de Téméria s’emporta, envoyant valser un casque qui trainait au sol.

-Où est ce sombre fils de pute ? Grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

-Je l’ai vu fuir vers l’autre côté du pont, répondit Jordis en se tenant son nez cassé.

-Parfait. Mes hommes ont verrouillé le pont des deux côtés. Allons-y.

Le groupe se remit en marche au pas de charge, les alcôves sombrent faisant résonner leurs pas comme dans un temple. Hormis leur cavalcade sur le pavé souillé de sang, aucun bruit ne venait déranger les événements. Ils trouvèrent le roi de Rédania là, frappant contre les herses refermées, à hurler à quiconque voulait bien l’entendre de venir l’aider. Il se retourna vivement alors que les régicides s’arrêtèrent non loin.

-Espèce de traitres… Siffla le roi. Vernon Roche, sale enfant de putain… Sans moi, les Royaumes du Nord sont perdus ! Ta Téméria ne redeviendra jamais elle-même !

-Je n’ai rien à te dire, monstre. Lâcha seulement le commandant des Stries Bleues en dégainant son épée.

Radovid, les yeux emplis de terreur, se jeta contre une porte voisine, tambourinant de ses poings et ses pieds, priant les personnes à l’intérieur de lui ouvrir à lui, leur roi. _Quelle tristesse_. Pensa Tristan, l’arme baissée. _La cité libre de Novigrad n’a pas de roi_. Sa voix se changea en un hurlement alors que Roche approchait, lorsque la porte s’ouvrit sans prévenir. Le roi de Rédania s’engouffra dans le bâtiment d’un pas pressé, soulagé. Roche accéléra, mais s’arrêta lorsque Radovid ressortit lentement, face à une figure mystérieuse qui le suivait nonchalamment.

-Comme on se retrouve. Lança Filippa Eilhart d’une voix claquante, sa robe bougeant avec légèreté autour de son corps finement sculpté. C’est un plaisir de te revoir. Le roi ne répondit pas. Toi qui m’as pris mes yeux, pourquoi ne prendrais-je pas les tiens ? La magicienne fit un rapide mouvement de sa main droite, créant une nuée d’étincelles.

Le souverain se mit à hurler, se tenant le visage qui crépitait. Lorsqu’il tomba à genoux, Tristan vit ses yeux ; on aurait dit qu’on lui avait enfoncé deux charbons ardents dans les orbites, toujours en flammes. Filippa Eilhart lui attrapa son crâne chauve d’une poigne de fer et le tira en arrière.

-Le roi est mort, vive le roi. Grommela-t-elle en enfonçant un stylet dans sa poitrine. Radovid suffoqua, crachant du sang sur la robe carmin de son ancienne conseillère. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne faut se mettre Filippa Eilhart à dos.

Elle retira violemment la lame effilée, entrainant le corps sans vie de Radovid au sol. Il s’effondra brutalement dans son propre sang, face contre terre. Vernon Roche était resté là, sans bouger, son épée à la main, les yeux écarquillés sur la magicienne qui avait un sourire aux lèvres. Les soldats Témériens accoururent et s’agglutinèrent autour de leur commandant, alors que Tristan et Jordis reculaient lentement, sans faire de bruit.

-Excusez-moi, lança la magicienne. Je n’ai pas pu m’épargner ce plaisir. Une lumière aveuglante repoussa les soldats, qui se protégèrent leurs yeux, craignant que le même sort que Radovid les attendait. Tristan n’eut que le temps de voir une chouette s’éloigner, disparaissant petit à petit dans le ciel nocturne.

-Mais… Comment ? S’étouffa Vernon. Où est parti cette…

-Là n’est pas la question ! Tonna Jordis en prenant les devants. Il faut quitter cet endroit, la garde arrive.

Roche acquiesça et le groupe partit en courant à l’opposé du cadavre du monarque. Jamais Tristan n’avait couru si vite. Il entendait les pas, les souffles des hommes et femmes autour de lui ; ils étaient concentré dans leur course, ils ne semblaient pas inquiets de l’acte qu’ils venaient d’accomplir. Ils venaient du tuer un roi. Ni lui, ni aucun autre qui s’enfuyaient n’avait porté le coup final, mais ils l’avaient fait. Cette simple pensée le fit frémir. _Et si quelqu’un, comme nous, considérait qu’Anarietta était un danger pour Toussaint ? Serait-on capable de les arrêter ? Pourrais-je la sauver ?_

Noyé dans le flot de ses questions, il ne se sentit même pas trébucher sur le corps d’un soldat Rédanien. Il s’effondra de tout son long, tombant dans la flaque de sang qui c’était écoulé de l’homme qui l’avait fait trébucher. Il releva lentement la tête, la vision embrumée par le sang qui avait recouvert son visage, et vit Jordis qui courait vers lui, l’épée à la main, Roche tentant de la retenir. Il sentit des mains l’attraper dans le dos, puis un coup au visage. Deux, trois. Il retomba au sol, se protégeant tant bien que mal des coups de pieds qui le martelait. Ses oreilles vrillaient, il n’entendait rien au dessus des cris des soldats et des carreaux d’arbalète qui fusaient autour de lui. Une botte cloutée lui brisa une côte. Il entendit le même bras qui avait cassé face au vampire se disloquer. Il se sentit prit dans un énorme tourbillon, un véritable maelstrom qui, semblait-il, l’amenait loin, très loin du pont Saint-Grégoire. Puis ce fut le noir total. Il ne voyait rien, n’entendait rien. Il marcha avec peine, tomba, glissa en essayant de se relever, mais rien n’y faisait. Il entreprit de ramper, mais il ne savait même pas s’il avançait. Son cerveau tentait d’analyser la situation, mais rien ne sortait du cyclone qui tambourinait dans son crâne. Sa cage thoracique le faisait souffrir, et il toussa ce qu’il pensait être du sang.

-Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Tonna une voix forte, métallique, mystérieuse.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Où êtes-vous ? Rugit Tristan d’une voix qu’il estimait trop faible et effrayée.

-Pourquoi avoir tué Radovid ? Relança la voix.

Il réussit à se remettre debout, mais sa jambe gauche flancha ; il devait avoir le genou brisé. Une douleur lui irradia soudainement le crâne, si forte qu’il hurla dans le néant.

-Répondez ! Hurla la voix dans sa tête.

-Il méritait de mourir ! Lâcha le chevalier dans un râle. Ce monstre torturait des innocents, des personnes qui jamais n’avaient fait de mal ! Il se complaisait dans leur souffrance ! Quelque chose devait être fait !

-Et pourtant, vous savez que même si l’on coupe la tête de l’hydre, trois autres prendront sa place !

-Alors je mourrai en coupant les trois autres ! Meugla Tristan en tombant à nouveau.

La lumière revint tout à coup. Il était dans une pièce sombre, seulement éclairé par un lustre assez haut, dont l’aura lumineuse frémissait lentement. Il n’y avait que peu de meubles dans la salle, une table, trois chaises miteuses, recouvertes de poussière, un guéridon visiblement vide ; et une chaise haute, magnifiquement sculptée bien qu’ancienne. Dessus était assis une femme ; elle portait des vêtements relativement sobre ; un pantalon de satin noir très proche du corps, recouvert de cuissardes en cuir ciré ; son buste était dissimulé par une épaisse chemise en coton blanc, d’une simplicité insultante pour la beauté singulière de cette inconnue ; le vêtement semblait être installé sur le corps d’une manière prémédité, dévoilant quelques détails des courbes alléchantes qu’il y avait en dessous à un œil attentif. Son visage gracieux, élégant, était encadré par de longs cheveux lisses, comme plaqués sur les joues de cette jeune femme.

-Hé bien, chevalier, dit-elle d’une voix bienveillante. Il semblerait que vous nous avez tous sauvé, nous autre magiciens. Elle tendit la main vers le Toussaintois, qui sentit ses os se ressouder, sa vue se clarifier, et ses forces revenir. Merci.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et où sommes-nous ? Demanda Tristan en se relevant lentement. Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Vous êtes chez moi, à Kerack. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vos amis vont bien, ils ont pu s’enfuir. Ce que je vous veux est simple : vous remercier, et vous aider en retour. Oh, et je me nomme Aïque, mais vous pouvez m’appeler Mosaïque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour le manque de mises à jour ces derniers temps; quel mauvais écrivain je fais... disons que l'inspiration va et vient, et que c'était assez difficile d'écrire en ce moment. Promis, j'essaierai d'être plus régulier!


	24. Chapter 24

Jordis fut repoussé en arrière par une explosion soudaine. Au milieu du pont, il n’y avait plus qu’un tas de cadavres mutilés et de membres épars. De Tristan, il n’y avait plus aucune trace. Elle resta là, sans bouger, les yeux écarquillées et l’épée à la main alors que les survivants de la garde du Temple reprenaient leurs esprits. Elle sentit en elle une colère soudaine, une envie de tuer ces hommes déboussolés. Elle bondit sur ses jambes, le glaive tendu, mais Vernon Roche l’attrapa par l’épaule et l’embarqua dans sa course.

-Cyn, couvre nous ! Hurla-t-il à la blonde aux cheveux courts. On y va, allez !

-Il faut rester ! Rugit l’insulaire, retrouver sa trace !

-On a plus le temps pour ça. Coupa le commandant des Stries Bleues d’une voix calme, mais tenace.

Jordis n’eut pas d’autre option que d’obtempérer. Leur cavalcade ne cessa pas avant d’avoir rejoint le Passiflore. A l’arrière du grand bâtiment se trouvait plusieurs chevaux sellés et surveillés par des hommes de Dijkstra. Celui-ci sortit de derrière des fourrés, les mains sur les hanches, accompagné de Talar.

-Alors ? On a entendu pas mal de bruit d’ici. Lança l’ancien maitre espion.

-Radovid est mort. Ca ne c’est pas exactement passé comme prévu, répondit Vernon Roche après un moment d’hésitation, mais il est mort.

-Putain, ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Lâcha Talar d’un air inquiet.

-Filippa Eilhart l’a tué. Mais on s’en fout de qui a porté le coup, l’important est qu’il soit mort. Gronda Jordis. Maintenant, donnez-moi un cheval, j’ai à faire.

-Et où est votre camarade ? Le Toussaintois ? Demanda Sigismund Dijkstra alors que la guerrière bondissait sur un cheval.

-Je compte bien le découvrir.

-Pour vous, et votre aide inestimable. Conclut l’autre en jetant une bourse à la jeune femme. La route sera dégagé jusqu’à la sortie de la ville. Mais ne tardez pas trop à y aller.

Jordis le remercia d’un signe de tête et partit au galop. Elle devait commencer à chercher, mais elle ne savait pas par où. Cette explosion n’avait rien de naturel, ça elle en était sûre. Elle c’était déjà suffisamment frottée à des magiciens pour savoir quel effet avait une téléportation d’urgence ; il lui fallait donc quelqu’un capable de trouver les résidus magiques, de pouvoir trouver la source de la téléportation. Elle avait quelques contacts au sein des Royaumes du Nord, mais elle n’avait pas le temps de parcourir la moitié du monde connu à la recherche de connaissances et d’anciens amis. Elle devait trouver de l’aide ici, à Novigrad. Elle arrêta son cheval non loin de la porte de Tretogor, menant à la ville du même nom. Elle jeta un œil rapide aux alentours ; rien d’intéressant. Elle soupira et laissa son cheval dans une écurie à deux pas ; elle sortit deux pièces qu’elle plaça dans la main d’un jeune garçon et entra dans l’auberge la plus proche. L’intérieur était très chic ; ce n’était pas une auberge mais un véritable cabaret. Le mobilier était luxueux, et de nombreuses serveuses richement vêtues slalomaient avec adresse entre les tables, étudiant chacun de leurs mouvements pour gêner le moins possible la vue sur la scène où de somptueuses danseuses se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique. _Je me souviens encore de l’époque où cet endroit était encore un bordel à la solde du Bâtard. Les temps changent_.

Elle s’assit à une table sous les regards interrogateurs du reste de la clientèle. Elle attirait toujours trop l’attention ; son armure et son épée était tout sauf discret. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir d’un pas décidé, et l’homme qui se trouvait derrière sembla effrayé par sa démarche.

-Il vous faut quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il d’une voix fluette.

-Une chambre pour la fin de la nuit. Lança-t-elle en posant quelques couronnes sur le meuble en bois lustré.

L’homme l’invita à le suivre malgré son air réticent. En montant les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres, elle se demandait pourquoi elle ressentait soudainement le besoin de retrouver impérativement Tristan. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas la réponse à sa question. Elle l’avait déjà sauvé une fois ; ce n’était pas sa faute s’il ne savait pas faire attention à lui. Par ailleurs, elle n’avait aucun serment, aucun lien avec lui qui faisait qu’elle devait rester et le trouver. Etait-elle en train de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau en elle ? Quelque chose d’inconnu, et d’effrayant ? Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par le tavernier qui déverrouilla la porte d’une des chambres.

-Voilà pour vous, mad…

-Polly, il faut absolument que tu… disait un homme qui percuta de plein fouet le tavernier. La femme qui se tenait à ses côtés eut un hoquet de surprise.

-Jaskier ? S’étonna Jordis en voyant l’homme qui ramassait sa coiffe au sol.

-J… Jordis ? Que fais-tu ici ? Dit le barde d’un air suspicieux. Je te rappelle que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisé, tu as juré de me trancher la gorge.

-En effet. Se renfrogna la jeune femme. Et je le pense toujours. Malgré tout, je pense que tu as moyen d’éponger ta dette.

Le regard que lui lança le barde était empli d’une curiosité maladive, mais aussi d’une inquiétude à peine dissimulée. Cela fit rire l’insulaire, d’un rire sonore, clair, chantant. Ce fut comme un coup de fouet, et Jaskier se mit à rire à son tour.

-Hé bien soit. Dit-il en retrouvant son souffle. Il faudra absolument que j’écrive une balade sur ton rire, Jordis. Il est merveilleux.

-Essayes seulement, lâcha la guerrière avec un petit sourire en coin, que Jaskier ne vit pas, et je te jure que je te coupe les couilles.

 

Tristan marchait lentement dans les couloirs de la villa. Elle était richement décoré, mais aussi sombre et poussiéreuse. Rien ne semblait avoir été touché depuis des années. Il déboucha dans un atrium ; il l’aimait bien, et passait beaucoup de temps ici ces derniers jours. La statue de la jeune fille, qui se tenait debout au milieu d’une fontaine, était la seule chose qui semblait neuve ici ; malgré tout, le chevalier n’arrivait pas à ressentir autre chose qu’une mélancolie lourde lorsqu’il la regardait. Il ne s’y attarda pas et préféra sortir sur le balcon ; la vue sur la mer était imprenable, et les nombreux mâts qui s’élevaient du port en contrebas donnait l’illusion d’une forêt insondable. Le bruit des pas derrière lui le fit se retourner lentement. Mosaïque s’arrêta près de lui, s’accoudant à la balustrade en marbre du balcon. Le chevalier ne put réprimer un regard sur le décolleté de la magicienne ; sa poitrine, contrairement aux autres magiciennes qu’il avait rencontré, n’était pas d’une taille obscène ; non, elle était plus petite, et lui rappelait celle d’Anna-Henrietta. Il se racla la gorge en détournant le regard.

-Bien, je constate que vous êtes complètement rétabli. Le tança-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, dame Mosaïque. Mais j’ai bien peur de devoir annoncer mon départ. Comme vous le savez, ma mie est sûrement encore en danger, et qui plus est…

-Vous avez une mission importante à accomplir, je sais, chevalier. Dîtes-moi, quel en est la nature ? Attendez. Une histoire de cœur ? C’est bien ce que je pensais. Votre amour d’enfance vous recontacte après tout ce temps, prête à sombrer dans le désespoir. Laissez-moi vous aider, Tristan. Je viens avec vous.

-Pourquoi voudriez-vous prendre ce risque, dame ? Je veux dire, je ne doute point que vous puissiez nous suivre, mais la route jusqu’au Kovir est encore longue, et l’homme qui recherche… mon amour d’enfance ne semble pas disposé à me laisser l’amener. Il a déjà envoyé des malandrins contre moi.

-Je n’ai pas peur de malfrats. Et vous non plus visiblement, vous assassinez des rois et vous vous créer de nouveaux ennemis chaque jour.

-Qui est la jeune fille représentée dans l’atrium ? Demanda le Toussaintois après un lourd silence.

-Mon ancienne maitresse. Répondit Mosaïque dans un soupir. Lytta Neyd. A ma sortie d’Aretuza, elle m’a prit comme apprentie et m’a enseigné la plupart des choses que je sais.

-Et qu’est-il advenu d’elle, aujourd’hui ? Vous n’êtes plus son apprentie ?

-Elle est morte à la bataille de Sodden, contre Nilfgaard. Depuis ce jour, la statue dépérit lentement, jusqu’au jour où moi, je mourrai. Car je suis la seule à en conserver le souvenir intact.

-Je suis navré, dame Mosaïque. Je ne désirais point vous rappeler à ce triste souvenir.

-Il n’y a pas de soucis, Tristan. Dit la magicienne avec un sourire sincère. Corail n’était pas la plus douce des maitresses, mais elle était très… professionnelle, et une très bonne professeure. Mais n’en parlons plus. Et cessez de m’appeler dame Mosaïque. Si nous devons faire de la route ensemble, il faut que nous cessions ces manières inutiles. Où devrons-nous aller ?

La magicienne s’interposait dans sa quête sans aucune gêne. Et étrangement, cela plaisait au chevalier. Il eut un petit rire, et si Mosaïque en fut surpris, elle n’en montra rien.

-Pouvez-vous trouver le dernier endroit qu’a fréquenté mon amie ? Une guerrière de Skellige, nommée Jordis.

 

Corinne marchait lentement, la tête encapuchonnée, derrière la guerrière de Skellige. Elle fut on ne peut plus surprise lorsque Jaskier était arrivé sans prévenir, manquant de briser sa porte sous les coups. Il lui avait rapidement présenté cette femme qui s’appelait Jordis, et celle-ci lui avait expliqué en vitesse ce qu’elle attendait d’elle. L’oniromancienne avait accepté sans trop de conviction, et elle était à présent là, au milieu du pont Saint-Grégoire, entouré de gardes du Temple qui n’attendait qu’une chose : tomber sur un mage pour le torturer et le brûler vif.

-Nous y sommes. Lança Jordis en s’arrêtant sans prévenir. Elle était surprise ; il n’y avait plus aucune trace des combats qui avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt. Trouvez des résidus de la téléportation, et je vous protègerai.

-Bien. Mais rappelez-vous que moi, je ne fais que lire les rêves, je ne suis pas une experte en magie appliquée.

-Vous êtes une magicienne. Grogna l’insulaire. Faites votre job, et moi le mien.

Tilly poussa un soupir d’exaspération. Elle se plaça au milieu de la voie, recevant quelques remarques désobligeantes de la part des passants. Elle tendit discrètement les doigts, pointant ses paumes vers le sol. D’un geste sec, discret, elle fit descendre ses manches qui recouvrirent ses mains, comme pour dissimuler ses faits et gestes. Elle ressentait en effet l’énergie qui avait frappé l’endroit ; une magie puissante, cela ne faisait aucun doute. L’oniromancienne ferma les yeux, remontant les courants immatériels qu’avaient laissé la téléportation jusqu’à la source. L’empreinte se brouillait alors, devenant floue, ténue. La magicienne poussa un petit grognement. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose, un autre signal pour retrouver la trace qu’elle cherchait. C’était pourtant une force brute, puissante, facile à suivre ; comme un plat très odorant vous attirant dans la cuisine, qui d’un coup se retrouvait couper comme par une porte.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S’impatienta Jordis à ses côtés, qui fixait un garde un peu trop curieux.

-Il y a des perturbations. Une autre trace énergétique forte, ici, qui redirige toutes mes tentatives pour retrouver celle qui nous intéresse.

-C’est peut-être lié avec ce que l’on cherche. Où mène-t-elle ?

-Au Caméléon, l’établissement de Jaskier. Conclut l’oniromancienne après un silence.

 

Tristan connaissait cet endroit ; il y était déjà venu. Mais il ne ressemblait plus à ce qu’il avait connu. Ce n’était plus froid, austère, et malaisant ; les instruments des musiciens produisaient une mélodie qui s’emmêlait avec les discussions des clients, accompagnant la danse des courtisanes, s’enroulant autour de chacun de leurs mouvements. La forte odeur de boisson lui agressa les narines, le remplissant d’un sentiment de vide qu’il était nécessaire de combler; il devait absolument goûter à cet alcool à l’arôme si exquis. Malgré tout, à peine furent-ils arrivés que tout s’arrêta. La détonation de la téléportation renversa les tables aux alentours. Les gens s’étaient retrouvés par terre, quatre fers en l’air, abasourdis par le bang terrible et la lumière aveuglante. Un nain avait bondi de derrière le comptoir, la hache à la main, l’air déterminé. Il jeta un regard sombre vers Tristan et Mosaïque, et s’approcha lentement.

-Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? Grogna-t-il d’une voix bourrue. Si vous cherchez les problèmes, j’vous jure que ça me posera pas problème de vous botter le cul jusqu’à Mahakam !

-Du calme, maitre nain. S’empressa Tristan de la voix la plus rassurante qu’il pouvait avoir. Nous ne cherchons pas les problèmes. Nous ne souhaitons que voir une jeune femme c’étant présenté ici il y a peu. Il est possible qu’elle me cherche.

-Zoltan, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tonna une voix agréable du haut des escaliers. Je t’ai dis de ne pas déclencher de bagarres dans mon établissement ! Le Caméléon a une réputation !

Tristan n’eut pas besoin de demander de qui il s’agissait lorsqu’il le vit. Il avait suffisamment entendu d’histoires à propos de Maitre Jaskier, et il ne fut pas surpris de son air arrogant lorsqu’il s’approcha d’eux. Air qui changea aussitôt que ses yeux se posèrent sur la magicienne. Le chevalier jeta un coup d’œil à sa nouvelle compagnon, qui semblait elle aussi subjuguée.

-Mosaïque ? Souffla le barde d’une voix tremblante. Bon sang, combien de temps il c’est passé depuis Kerack ?

-Un peu plus de vingt ans. Dit la magicienne, de l’apaisement dans la voix.

C’est à ce moment que la porte s’ouvrit avec fracas, provoquant une vague de mécontentement chez les clients. Tristan se retourna vivement, la main sur le pommeau de sa claymore, mais se calma aussitôt. Sans prévenir, Jordis lui bondit dessus, l’enlaçant fortement. Le chevalier se retrouva désarçonné, ne sachant que faire, mais finit par s’abandonner à l’étreinte de sa camarade. Il ne put voir le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de la guerrière, et ils s’éloignèrent dans un silence pesant.

-Bon, je vois que tout le monde a retrouvé tout le monde. Lança Jaskier, le ton jovial. Suivez-moi, tous, je crois qu’il y a pas mal de choses à raconter !


	25. Chapter 25

La lune se reflétait sur l’eau calme du lac. Le bruissement régulier des grillons donnait à la scène un air bucolique, et l’homme encapuchonné qui regardait l’eau se fondait dans les ténèbres d’une manière forte efficace. Il n’était pas invisible aux yeux d’Armin qui approchait à cheval, entouré par trois de ses hommes. Leurs chevaux avançaient sans un bruit, seulement trahis par les claquements des sabots sur le pavage de la route. Cette voie avait été maintenue en état par de nombreux efforts et travaux de la Rédania, qui, malgré le fait que ce n’était pas sa priorité, avait besoin de cette importante route commerciale qui montait vers le Kovir. L’homme se retourna lentement vers les nouveaux arrivants, et accueilla Armin d’une poignée de main virile.

-Vous avez pris votre temps. Tonna l’inconnu. Le Nazairien lui sourit sans rien dire.

La nuit et la capuche dissimulait habilement les traits de son interlocuteur, mais sa voix trahissait ses origines ; c’était un elfe. Il le connaissait déjà, ils avaient déjà travaillé ensemble. Il fit quelques pas vers la berge, s’accroupit et trempa sa main dans l’eau froide. Il eut un léger frisson, imperceptible, mais il poussa un grognement sourd ; il ne se permettait pas de montrer de la faiblesse. Il retira avec délicatesse ses bottes en cuir de basilic ; plus de mille cinq cents florins de Nilfgaard ; qu’il laissa sur le sable, puis entra dans l’eau jusqu’aux chevilles. Il ferma les yeux, s’imprégnant de l’odeur de sève de pins qui saturait l’air ; ses oreilles bourdonnaient sous le chant des insectes. Il pencha la tête en arrière et poussa un soupir satisfait.

-Adalric, rassembles un peu de bois. Il fait frais en cette saison.

L’un des hommes de main, un grand blond, massif d’épaule, se mit à bouger. Il récupéra quelques branches disséminées sur la plage et les rassembla délicatement au milieu d’un foyer qu’il construisit avec de belles pierres blanches, arrachées au pavage de la route. L’elfe ne disait rien, il observait en se muant dans un silence volontaire. Il savait qu’avec Armin, il ne fallait parler que lorsqu’il était invité à le faire. Celui-ci sortit de l’eau et s’assit dans le sable, étendant ses pieds vers les branches sèches. Et d’un coup, un feu s’alluma dans le foyer, illuminant les quelques mètres autour du groupe.

-L’école de magiciens de Ban Ard. Lâcha le Nazairien face au regard circonspect de l’elfe. Ils m’ont renvoyé lorsque j’étais jeune. J’ai malgré tout eu le temps d’apprendre quelques tours. Bien, parlons travail.

-Vous êtes le patron. Lâcha l’elfe en s’asseyant près du feu, sous l’injonction d’Armin.

-En effet. Répondit l’autre avec un sourire rempli de fierté. Ton travail sera de suivre le Toussaintois ; voire d’entrer en contact. Tu ne devras pas le lâcher d’une semelle, quitte à faire ami-ami. Je ne sais pas, aides-le, fais en sorte que lui t’aides. C’est ton travail, je ne vais pas le prémâcher. Il me mènera jusqu’à ma femme. N’entres pas en contact avec elle, encore moins avec l’enfant. Malgré les apparences, je porte la vie de mes hommes dans mon cœur. Son visage s’assombrit.

-Qu’en est-il de la guerrière de Skellige ? S’enquit l’elfe, la curiosité piquée à vif par l’évocation de l’enfant. Il savait le sujet tabou, mais son esprit ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y penser.

-Il parait qu’elle est très suspicieuse, et que rien ne lui échappe. Essayes de faire en sorte d’être l’exception.

Le silence qui s’installa créa un sentiment de froid chez l’elfe, que même le feu n’arrivait pas à chasser. Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine, et il se redressa lentement. Armin ne lui jeta pas à un regard, il ne semblait même pas le voir. Le Nazairien était enveloppé dans une lourde cape de lin, et avait remis ses chaussures. Ce n’était que maintenant qu’il aperçut l’épée à lame fine à sa taille. Une rapière. C’était une arme rare ici au Nord ; surtout présente dans les aristocraties Nilfgaardiennes, les Nordiens lui préférait l’épée, le sabre voire la hache.

-Tu as de la route, si je ne m’abuse. Lança soudainement Armin. Si tu ne veux pas être en retard, tu devrais y aller maintenant.

L’elfe ne dit rien et bondit sur son cheval. Son sabre, qu’il avait récupéré il y a peu, était accroché à sa selle, dissimulé par ses sacoches. Il ajusta la bandoulière à son épaule, comptant rapidement ses couteaux de lancer ; il était devenu un véritable expert avec eux, et de nombreux soldats Témériens et Rédaniens avaient dû en garder un mauvais souvenir à Brenna. Il sourit à ce souvenir, puis piqua le flanc de son cheval avant de partir.

 

Triss se réveilla en sueur. Un cauchemar. Toujours le même cauchemar. Elle se leva, passa sa robe de chambre crème sur son corps, une réelle œuvre d’art, mit un peu d’ordre dans ses cheveux, puis sortit dans le couloir. Elle rabattit le tissu de sa robe sur sa gorge lorsqu’elle croisa un garde, qui, comme à son habitude, ne lui lança qu’un rapide regard respectueux. Elle entra dans la cuisine, se servit un grand verre d’eau lorsqu’une détonation la fit sursauter. Le verre se brisa sur le sol, répandant le liquide sur sa robe et ses pieds nus. Ce n’était pas une détonation, plus comme si l’on avait brisé un grand objet en bois. Le garde avait déjà accouru, le sabre au clair. La magicienne ne lui fit qu’un geste vif ; il le comprit aussitôt et partit en direction du bruit, bientôt rejoint par ses comparses. Il n’y avait aucun doute, cela venait de sa propre chambre. Ses doigts se contorsionnèrent rapidement, créant une petite boule luisante dans sa paume. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce sombre.

-Grands dieux… Lâcha-t-elle, le regard perdu sur ce qui avait été autrefois une chambre digne d’un roi.

Tout était détruit, retourné, le mur défoncé et la fenêtre brisée. _Que c’est-il passé ici ?_ Elle commença à se perdre parmi les débris lorsqu’elle entendit un bruissement au fond du trou béant dans son mur. C’était là que descendait son couloir secret, là où elle cachait ses biens les plus précieux. Et Gwendolyne. Elle cessa de frissonner, se renfrogna et, sa boule de flammes toujours en main, prit la tête de son contingent de gardes dans le tunnel. L’air était lourd ; elle passait plusieurs fois par jours ici, mais cette fois-ci, c’est comme si elle découvrait ce couloir de quelques mètres. Sa magie n’éclairait pas les ténèbres environnantes, et Triss ne parvenait pas à percevoir le bout de son nez. Elle entendait derrière, au loin, les cliquetis des armures des gardes. Elle se retrouva comme seule dans les ténèbres, et une terrible sensation l’envahit, une peur froide et crue, qu’elle avait ressentie pour la dernière fois durant les jours qui ont suivi la bataille de Sodden. Elle fit un dernier pas, et manqua de s’écrouler de tout son long sur le sol frais. Quelque chose d’humide et glissant recouvrait le pavage de pierre. Le brouhaha derrière elle lui indiqua que ses gardes avaient été moins chanceux. Parmi les râles et les insultes proférés par ses hommes, elle entendit de légers pleurs ; une voix de femme, sans aucun doute. La jeune magicienne de Maribor savait qu’elle n’était plus dans le couloir. Elle rassembla ses forces et prononça, d’une voix forte et sèche :

-Gve’ela glaan !

Les chandeliers de la pièce s’allumèrent tous à l’unisson. Triss poussa un hoquet de surprise et d’effroi. Toute la pièce, des murs au plafond, était recouverte de sang. Il n’y avait pas de corps, rien, juste des litres et des litres de ce liquide poisseux qui avait manqué de la faire choir. Lorsque ses hommes se rendirent compte qu’ils en étaient recouverts des pieds à la tête, elle sentit un voile de terreur se poser sur leurs visages. La jeune femme garda son calme et scruta chaque recoin de la salle. Rien ne sortait de l’ordinaire ; hormis la nouvelle décoration. Elle s’approcha de Gwendolyne, à genoux dans la mare d’hémoglobine, qui sanglotait lentement. Elle tendit lentement la main vers elle, la posa sur son épaule. La Toussaintoise eut un sursaut d’effroi ; Triss retira abruptement sa main. Gwendolyne tenait serrée dans ses bras son enfant, Garviel. Il semblait assez préservé du sang qui l’entourait, et dormait paisiblement. Malgré tout, la magicienne le fixait d’un air qui trahissait sa frayeur ; son rêve venait la hanter à nouveau. _Réveilles-toi, jeune fille. C’est l’heure de te réveiller_. Se disait-elle en boucle. Le jeune Garviel n’avait que les pieds recouverts de sang. Et les mains. Et les lèvres.

 

Triss fit couler le thé chaud dans la tasse en céramique ciselée. Elle la posa sur la table délicatement, face à la Toussaintoise. Elles n’avaient rien dit depuis la nuit qu’elles avaient passé, et le lourd silence dans lequel c’étaient mué les gardes semblaient être en accord avec le leur. Les événements de la nuit passée avaient définitivement bouleversé tout le monde.

-Je suis vraiment navré, dame Merigold. Dit finalement Gwendolyne d’une voix brisée par la tristesse. Vous nous avez offert l’hospitalité, et nous, nous…

-Ne dites rien. La coupa la magicienne. Vous n’y êtes pour rien. Un silence de plomb recouvrit la pièce. Avez-vous une idée de l’origine de cette malédiction ?

-Non. J’ai cherché des remèdes, des explications. J’ai vu tous les mages du sud, de Cintra à Nilfgaard. Aucuns d’eux n’a pu me dire ce qui afflige mon fils.

Triss ne répondit pas. Elle ne connaissait pas énormément de choses sur les malédictions. La source de tels sorts était souvent enfouie loin dans le passé des victimes, et le fait qu’elle ne connaissait pas Gwendolyne n’améliorait pas la situation.

-Je vais partir. Lâcha finalement la Toussaintoise. Prendre mon fils et vous laisser, je vous ai déjà attiré suffisamment d’ennui.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir dans la nature avec… avec ce problème sur les bras. Je n’ai pas de solution immédiate, mais si vous me laissez un peu de temps, je peux rassembler plusieurs contacts, trouver la clé de cette malédiction…

-Laissez vos amies en dehors de cela, dame Merigold. La coupa Gwendolyne avec un sourire sincère. J’ai déjà de l’aide qui arrive. La seule personne en qui je crois. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre et lui ai donné rendez-vous à Hengfors. Je pense qu’il est temps que j’y aille.

-La route jusqu’à Hengfors est longue. Trancha la magicienne. Prenez au moins des hommes de ma garde. Pour assurer votre sécurité si votre mari est toujours à vos trousses.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Une escorte ne ferait qu’attirer l’attention sur nous. Je vous le répète, dame Merigold. Nous n’avons plus besoin de votre aide. Nous en avons déjà beaucoup trop abusé, et cela a commencé à vous poser problème. Je refuse de continuer à vous attirer des ennuis.

Triss Merigold acquiesça, faisant mouvoir lentement sa cascade de cheveux châtains. Bien qu’elle s’inquiétait pour le devenir de la Toussaintoise, un réconfort coupable lui emplissait le cœur à l’annonce de son départ. Elle était sûre désormais, il ne fallait pas rester auprès de cette femme. Son visage qui fut autrefois beau était rongé par la fatigue, la tristesse et l’inquiétude. Ses yeux trahissaient son anxiété et sa peur. La magicienne lui lança un sourire aussi réconfortant qu’elle put, mais même elle n’y crut pas un instant.


	26. Chapter 26

L’air était frais ce matin-là. Le groupe avait dépassé Roggeven sans encombre, et leur prochaine étape était Blaviken, dernière ville Rédanienne avant le Kovir, et sur la route directe Novigrad-Hengfors. Jordis était toujours en tête, suivie de Mosaïque. En dernier arrivait Tristan, qui profitait des rayons pâles du soleil, un sourire léger dessiné sur son visage. Il c’était débarrassé de son armure qui était délicatement rangée dans un sac de jute, accroché à sa selle. Il ne portait que sa chemise de lin et un fin pantalon de chasse, et sa claymore était passée dans son dos, afin de ne pas le gêner durant le voyage. Fait suffisamment intéressant pour le noter, avait pensé le chevalier au moment du départ, la magicienne qui les accompagnait sembler pouvoir changer de tenue à volonté, d’un simple claquement de main ; ses vêtements se métamorphosaient à même sa peau, l’enveloppant d’une lumière crue dissimulant son corps le temps de l’échange. Le Toussaintois c’était surpris en train de tenter d’apercevoir ne serait-ce qu’un détail lorsqu’elle c’était habillée au réveil ; il c’était réprimandé en silence, reprochant à cette aventure d’avoir une mauvaise influence sur lui. L’insulaire, quant à elle, n’avait exprimé aucun intérêt pour ces tours. Contrairement à ce que Tristan pensait, elle n’avait rien dit lorsque Mosaïque c’était présentée à elle, s’imposant dans leur duo. La longue discussion qu’ils eurent au Caméléon avait visiblement agacé la guerrière, qui ne parlait que par réponses courtes, hachées.

_-Donc, vous connaissez Jordis ? Avait demandé Tristan au barde._

_-C’est une longue histoire, oui. Figurez-vous qu’un jour, alors que j’arrivais à Aldesberg, j’avais rencontré une jeune femme de Skellige. Freja. Une beauté froide, dure, comme les jouvencelles d’Ard… Le simple regard de Jordis le fit arrêter. Bref, nous parlâmes un long moment cette soirée là._

_-Pour faire simple, cracha Jordis, j’ai surpris ce saltimbanque la queue dans ma sœur. J’avais fait une longue route depuis Cintra pour revoir Freja qui avait repris contact._

_-Sans me vanter, lança Jaskier avec un sourire, je n’ai jamais esquivé un coup d’épée avec tant de brio ! Je ne me suis jamais rhabiller si vite, aussi._

_-Continue ton numéro et cette fois, tu n’arriveras pas à l’esquiver. Jaskier déglutit._

_-Cette histoire ne m’étonne pas. Gloussa la magicienne en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Jaskier a tenté de me séduire aussi, à l’époque._

_-Votre réputation vous précède, vicomte Julian. S’amusa le Toussaintois. J’avais du mal à croire Anna-Henrietta lorsqu’elle parlait de vous…_

_-Anarietta parle encore de moi ? Soupira Jaskier, s’empourprant de honte. Eh bien, ma foi, voilà qui…_

_-Elle souhaite ardemment que vous reveniez à Toussaint, elle voudrait vous faire connaitre le bourreau actuel. Lança Tristan avec un petit rire. Si je puis vous donner un conseil, la prochaine fois que vous tentez de voir Geralt, faites-le discrètement._

Tristan sourit encore plus fort lorsqu’il se remémora le rire général qui secoua l’assemblée. Il inspira profondément, ouvrant grand ses poumons aux fragrances fortes des prairies alentours. Ils avaient croisé de nombreux soldats sur les routes ; aucuns ne les avaient ennuyé. Il ne savait pas si c’était une réelle ignorance ou si c’était le travail de Dijkstra qui leur avait ouvert la route jusqu’à la frontière. De ce qu’il avait pu entendre cependant, la nouvelle de l’assassinat de Radovid c’était répandue comme une goutte d’encre dans de l’eau. Les soldats parlaient du futur à voix basse, n’autorisant que quelques bribes à filtrer jusqu’au chevalier. Ils s’inquiétaient pour leur patrie, alors que déjà, plus au sud, les Escadrons Noirs traversaient le Pontar. Il avait même cru comprendre que les bannières de Nilfgaard flottaient déjà à Tretogor et Oxenfurt.

Jordis siffla, le sortant de sa torpeur. La guerrière tendit le doigt vers le bord de la route. Un combat, récent. _Des elfes morts_ , observa le Toussaintois en mettant pied à terre. Ils portaient des tuniques longues de la même couleur que les feuilles des arbres, et tenaient dans leurs mains recouvertes de sang des sabres aux lames effilées, ou des arcs courts en bois de cèdre. _Des Scoia’tael_. Reconnut Tristan.

-En quoi cela nous intéresse ? Demanda Mosaïque qui n’était pas descendu de son cheval.

-Il n’y a pas de cadavres Rédaniens. Lâcha Jordis. Ils étaient donc plus nombreux, et prêts à les accueillir ; c’était donc une embuscade. Je compte cependant douze armes, mais il n’y a que onze corps. Il y a un survivant.

-Jordis, tenta Tristan, Mosaïque a raison. Il vaut mieux ne pas s’en mêler. Cela ne peut que nous attirer des ennuis.

Comme pour répondre à leurs contestations, un poteau s’éleva dans les airs, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. La guerrière, sans hésiter un instant, dégaina son glaive et se fendit pour se glisser jusque là-bas. Le chevalier soupira et glissa sa claymore autour de sa taille avant de la dégainer à son tour. Mosaïque leva les yeux au ciel et s’enveloppa rapidement de vêtements moulants, noirs, l’enveloppant d’ombres. Tristan n’en fut qu’encore plus admiratif. Au milieu d’une tourbière était planté un gibet. Quatorze hommes aux couleurs de la Rédania entouraient un elfe agenouillé, la corde déjà autour du cou, alors que l’un des soldats finissait de fixer la poutre. Tristan attrapa le bras de sa camarade qui s’apprêtait à bondir, la retenant sur place.

-Bien. On va l’aider. Concéda-t-il face au regard noir de son amie. Mais on ne peut pas juste sauter dans leur groupe en hurlant. Il nous faut un plan.

-En effet. Lâcha la magicienne en s’installant près d’eux. Mais vite, parce que là, ils vont bientôt le pendre.

-Tu peux nous couvrir d’ici avec un peu de magie ? Demanda Tristan à Mosaïque.

-Je ne suis pas un bataillon d’archers, chevalier. Maugréa l’intéressée. La magie ne marche pas comme ça. Mais oui, je pourrais. Si vous me laissez suffisamment de temps pour me préparer.

-Parfait. Jordis, tu… Et merde.

La guerrière se ruait en avant, l’épée brandie, alors que les soldats hissaient l’elfe au gibet. Celui-ci gesticulait tel un poisson hors de l’eau, ses jambes battant l’air qui manquait dans ses poumons. Elle surprit la troupe en frappant violemment à travers la nuque dégagée de leur commandant, qui s’effondra sans bruit. Tristan bondit à sa suite, chargeant vers un soldat qui armait une arbalète. Il ne le vit pas venir et la claymore du Toussaintois perça le gambison rouge de l’arbalétrier sans effort. La surprise commençait cependant à perdre son effet sur les Rédaniens qui se ressaisirent. Deux hallebardiers encerclèrent l’insulaire, la dissuadant de tout mouvement de leurs longues armes. Celle-ci grogna, reculant docilement jusqu’à se retrouver dos à un autre soldat. Celui-ci frappa avec son épée, mais se retrouva avec le bras sectionné au niveau du coude ; Tristan avait bondi, dévoilant son flanc à l’homme qu’il affrontait auparavant. Ce fut Jordis qui le sauva en retour, enfonçant la pointe effilée de son épée dans l’aisselle de l’assaillant. Les hallebardiers frappèrent dans un seul mouvement, chacun visant une jambe de la femme de Skellige. Ils furent interrompus par deux énormes pieux de terre, qui s’enfoncèrent profondément dans leurs torses. Ils se retrouvèrent suspendus, empalés, leurs yeux écarquillés d’horreur n’arrivant pas à comprendre qu’ils étaient déjà morts.

Mosaïque était sortie des ombres. Une robe de satin clair flottait autour de son corps, fendue jusqu’au sommet de ses cuisses, enveloppant son buste pâle, maintenue aux épaules par deux fines bretelles. Ses cheveux habituellement plaqués sur ses joues vrillaient au vent, lui donnant l’air d’un terrible lion. Ses mains se tordaient alors que la terre remuait autour des Rédaniens. L’un d’eux fut aspiré dans le sol, seul sa main dépassant de la terre de nouveau dure. Un énorme pan de terre se retourna, tel un serpent bondissant, fracassant un épéiste contre un rocher. Tristan recula lentement, attrapant Jordis par l’épaule. L’elfe, affalé au sol, regardait les Rédaniens se faire engloutir par la terre d’un air surpris mais pas apeuré. Lorsque le calme revint sur la tourbière, aucun Rédanien n’était en vie. L’elfe se redressa lentement, retira la corde à son cou et sortit d’un pas léger du champ de mort. Il s’arrêta auprès des deux guerriers qui rengainaient leurs armes.

-Merci beaucoup pour votre intervention. Lança-t-il d’une voix douce. Je suis Caerthainn. Il tendit la main à Tristan, qui la serra fugacement.

-Sire Tristan de Saint-Honoré. Se présenta le chevalier. Voici Jordis, de Skellige, et Mosaïque, de Kerack.

-Enchantée. Lança la magicienne avec un sourire. Elle était de nouveau vêtue de sa tenue de route, simple et sobre. Que c’est-il passé ici ?

-Mon commando de Scoia’tael. Conta l’elfe après un silence hésitant. Nous fuyions vers Aedirn, puis Dol Blathanna. Les Rédaniens nous ont tendu un piège.

-Des Ecureuils ? Si loin au nord ? S’étonna Jordis. Et comment ce fait-il qu’ils t’ont gardé en vie ?

Le regard du dénommé Caerthainn changea du tout au tout ; il devint triste, perdu. Le Toussaintois fut prit de pitié pour cet homme qu’il ne connaissait pourtant pas.

-Je… je ne sais pas. Se décida l’elfe. Ils voulaient sûrement s’amuser un peu. Je vous suis redevable. Comment pourrais-je vous rendre la pareille ?

-Ce n’est rien. Tonna Jordis. Elle lui jeta une petite bourse. Prends ça, trouves une maison, voles des vêtements et voyages seul. Évites les routes un temps. Bon voyage.

-Allons-y, lâcha Mosaïque en remontant sur son cheval. La frontière n’est plus très loin.

-Vous partez au Kovir ? S’enquit Caerthainn. Je connais bien la région. Laissez-moi vous accompagner. Ce sera le remboursement de ma dette.

Alors que Tristan s’apprêtait à lui répondre, Jordis l’attrapa par le bras et le traina au loin. Le chevalier commençait à la connaitre ; lorsqu’elle agissait ainsi, c’est qu’il devait l’écouter, et ne surtout pas parler.

-Il n’y a jamais eu de Scoia’tael si loin au nord. Ils n’auraient aucuns repaires, aucuns contacts avec d’autres groupes. Il ne faut pas le croire.

-Pourquoi cela ? S’enquit le chevalier. Il m’a l’air honnête. Je veux dire, il me semble vraiment perdu, et abattu par la perte de ses camarades.

-Justement. Les elfes ne montrent pas leurs sentiments aussi facilement. Et ils sont de bons acteurs. Crois-moi, il ne mérite pas notre confiance.

-Jordis, les routes ne sont pas sûres. Les hommes du mari de Gwendolyne sont à nos trousses, c’est une certitude. Que cet elfe est un ennemi, c’est une supposition. Il nous faut un guide. Mais puisque tu insistes, tu auras le droit de garder un œil sur lui. Caerthainn ! Lança-t-il en repartant vers l’elfe. Nous te prenons comme guide.

Mosaïque avait toujours eu un faible pour les elfes. De toutes les races qu’elle avait pu fréquenter, elle préférait leur romantisme et leur délicatesse. Elle savait apprécier les rapports crus et barbares avec les nains ; la simplicité innocente d’une relation avec des humains ; elle avait même appris à aimer les relations intenses, animales, avec un vampire supérieur. Mosaïque se considérait comme une femme du monde, qui n’hésite pas à tester tout ce qui existe ; son plus grand secret était une orgie organisée chez elle, à Kerack, impliquant plusieurs nains, des elfes, deux succubes et trois vampires. Cet elfe-ci, ce soit disant Scoia’tael, ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Pour un œil néophyte, tous les elfes se ressemblaient ; après tout, pour les elfes, tous les humains se ressemblaient aussi. Malgré tout, elle savait faire la différence entre chacun d’eux. Elle changea vite de sujet sur lequel philosopher lorsqu’elle se rendit compte qu’elle n’était vêtue que d’une simple nuisette en cachemire blanc. Elle remercia le destin de l’avoir placé à l’arrière du groupe, et se retrouva aussitôt habillée de sa tenue de route.

 

La nuit les avait rattrapé peu de temps après que Caerthainn leur ait annoncé qu’ils avaient passé la frontière. Tristan soupira longuement ; ils n’étaient désormais plus traqués par les Rédaniens. Jordis avait allumé un petit feu de camp. Caerthainn était parti dans la forêt, d’un pas vif et silencieux, à la recherche de gibier. Mosaïque, habillée d’une longue robe de chambre en velours épais, étendue sur une liseuse matelassé qu’elle avait fait apparaitre par magie, lisait docilement un épais tome à la couverture ancienne.

-Mosaïque ? S’enquit Tristan, sa curiosité n’en tenant plus.

-Le fauteuil n’est qu’une illusion. Aussitôt que je n’en ai plus besoin, il disparaitra.

-Je… je voulais plus savoir pourquoi tu changes de tenue tout le temps. Je veux dire, un instant, tu portes une tenue de voyage sobre, l’instant d’après, tu portes une robe splendide pour écraser des soldats sous des pierres. Et là, tu ne portes qu’une robe de chambre, comme si tu étais chez toi.

-C’est un sort intéressant. Expliqua la magicienne après avoir fermé son livre, non sans avoir marqué la page avec une feuille de sureau séchée. Lytta m’a toujours enseigné qu’une magicienne devait avoir une… marque de fabrique, quelque chose d’unique. Corail était de Skellige ; c’était déjà quelque chose d’unique en soit. Francesca Findabair est la plus belle femme du monde connu. Triss Merigold a une chevelure à la splendeur inégalée. Yennefer de Vengerberg sent toujours le lilas et la groseille à maquereau ; sans parler de ses yeux violets. Filippa Eilhart est une polymorphe. Moi, ma tenue change en fonction de mon humeur. Lorsque je voyage, je porte des vêtements simples. Lorsque je me repose, je suis en robe de chambre.

-Et la robe que tu portais contre les Rédaniens ? Grogna Jordis, qui écoutait malgré son air désintéressé.

-Contente que tu t’en sois aperçu. Lytta m’a enseigné autre chose. Le charme et la beauté sont les deux meilleures armes des magiciennes, même sur le champ de bataille. Si je dois combattre, autant en mettre plein la vue à l’adversaire. Elle sourit fugacement. Et à mes alliés.

Tristan n’osa pas croiser son regard, bien qu’elle cherchait à entrer en contact avec lui. La magicienne savait se montrer persuasive et attirante. Cependant, le chevalier avait juré à lui-même, au moment du départ, qu’il ne sombrerait pas pour une femme tant que sa quête n’était pas accompli. Il ne savait pas si cela était utile, mais il avait besoin de s’accrocher à quelque chose ; notamment depuis Novigrad. Il était désormais loin d’être seul ; et ses camarades étaient tous expérimentés et doués ; mais cette quête, il le savait, était loin d’être facile. Ils n’étaient pas encore arrivés à destination, et la situation était déjà tendue. Ils avaient réussi à fuir la Rédania qui, par ailleurs, devait aujourd’hui être en proie aux révolutions. D’après les dires du maitre-espion Talar, aussitôt Emhyr Var Emreis averti de la mort de Radovid, les troupes basées au nord de la Téméria quitteront la province redonnée aux Témériens et entreraient sur le territoire Rédanien l’arme à l’épaule.

Le feu continuait à crépiter mollement, les langues de flammes s’élevant vers les cieux noirs parsemés d’étoiles. Caerthainn revint après quelques temps, deux lièvres au pelage gris attachés par les pattes arrière autour de son cou. Il jeta son butin auprès du feu et s’affaira à les dépecer et les vider. Le silence était lourd autour du feu. L’elfe s’occupait de son gibier, Jordis, comme à son habitude, s’occupait de sa lame et Mosaïque c’était replongé dans son livre. Le chevalier jeta un coup d’œil à sa jument. Son armure était toujours rangée dans son sac, attendant patiemment le jour où son porteur décidera de la vêtir à nouveau. Il passa sa main dans sa crinière de feu, et fut surpris par leur saleté ; il était sur la route depuis trop longtemps. Si Anarietta le voyait ainsi, il y aurait de grandes chances qu’elle ne le reconnaisse pas. Ses cheveux étaient rêches et hirsutes, sa barbe commençait à manger le bas de son visage devenu anguleux et fatigué. Ses vêtements étaient sales, aussi sales que lui, recouverts de sang sec et de boue dure.

-Que suis-je en train de devenir ? Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

-Un aventurier. Un guerrier. Lâcha la guerrière de Skellige qui c’était assis près de lui. Tristan en fut troublé ; il était en pleine introspection, il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Tu n’es plus celui que tu étais avant. Tu verras, le lit douillet, la chaleur du soleil, les délices de la cour de Toussaint, tout ça, ça te manques ; mais quand tu y retourneras, tu ne penseras qu’à une chose : repartir. Tu n’es plus un chevalier, Tristan. Tu as été adopté par le Nord. Cette terre te prend, t’enlève de chez toi et te force à rester.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, Jordis. Je ne suis pas un vagabond. J’ai un chez-moi, un rôle à jouer là-bas. Toussaint est ma patrie. Dès que j’aurai récupéré Gwendolyne, nous repartirons là-bas.

-Le cœur de l’Homme ne peut appartenir qu’à une seule chose. Énonça de sa voix douce Caerthainn qui faisait tourner l’un des lièvres au dessus du feu. Le mien appartient à mon peuple ; il n’y a pas de place pour autre chose. Je me suis battu toute ma vie pour la liberté des races anciennes, à Brenna, sur les routes, dans les champs. Et jamais mon cœur n’a appartenu à une femme. Car il n’y avait pas la place. L’Homme n’est pas fait pour aimer pleinement plusieurs choses. Si tu choisis ta patrie, tu ne peux choisir ta femme.

-L’amour. Cracha l’insulaire. L’amour est mauvais. Créer une attache, c’est se créer une faiblesse. L’amour est plus destructeur que la haine, Tristan, que l’on parle de son pays, de sa famille ou de sa femme.

-C’est pour cela qu’il faut en profiter pleinement. Finit par dire Mosaïque, toujours les yeux dans son tome. Créer une attache, pour citer Jordis, c’est se priver de tellement de choses que la vie ne mérite plus d’être vécue.

-Et donc, selon vous tous, on ne peut vivre pour plusieurs choses ? On ne peut aimer des idéaux, sa famille et ses amis ? On ne devrait pas aimer pour ne pas s’affaiblir ou pour ne pas se priver ? Il y a des causes qui méritent d’être défendues, des gens qui méritent d’être aimés, et tout cela peut être fait par une personne. Il faut juste qu’elle ait les épaules suffisamment fortes pour le faire.

-Et tu juges avoir les épaules pour ça ? S’enquit Caerthainn toujours sur le même ton. Quelles causes as-tu défendues ? As-tu déjà mené des combats qui, selon toi, méritaient d’être menés ? T’es-tu déjà retrouver dans une situation où la mort pouvait te prendre à chaque instant mais que tu n’en avais pas peur car tu te disais « ce n’est pas grave, ce que je défends mérite mon sang » ? As-tu déjà eu à sacrifier des choses qui t’étaient chères ?

-J’ai combattu à Cintra, contre Nilfgaard. Répondit le Toussaintois. J’ai défendu les murailles de la ville de Calanthe, j’y ai vu mourir mes camarades. Tu dis avoir combattu à Brenna ? Il n’y avait pas d’elfes chez les Nordiens.

-Dans une autre vie, nous aurions pu être ennemis alors. S’amusa le Scoia’tael.

-Mais pas aujourd’hui. Les coupa la magicienne qui sentait la situation déraper. Nous sommes tous ici car nous l’avons choisi ; chacun pour ses raisons. Tristan nous a rassemblés et c’est notre devoir, car c’est notre choix, de l’aider. Pas la peine de nous battre, nous avons tous une vision différente de la chose, alors soit ! Au diable l’opinion de l’autre. Allons, profitons de ce lièvre que Caerthainn nous a ramené.

Le groupe se rassembla autour du foyer alors que l’elfe découpait les parties de l’animal mort. Ils se partagèrent la maigre carcasse, profitant d’avoir un vrai chasseur parmi eux pour manger à nouveau de la viande fraiche. Le silence avait de nouveau recouvert le groupe, tel un linceul sur le visage d’un mort. Il dissimulait à chacun les pensées de l’autre, les isolait des idées néfastes qui auraient pu entacher leurs idéaux. Ils étaient tous dans leurs propres mondes, la magicienne hédoniste, bonne vivante ; la guerrière renfrognée, indépendante ; l’elfe fort et patriote ; et le chevalier, jeune, idéaliste. _Un groupe si hétéroclite qu’il n’aurait pas pu être assemblé autrement que par le destin_. Pensa Tristan. _Ils sont ma famille désormais. Et j’en ai la responsabilité_.


	27. Chapter 27

-Et ils ont une magicienne avec eux. Mosaïque. Elle se dit être une ancienne apprentie de Lytta Neyd. Cracha une voix métallique à travers une petite boite. Armin la serra fort, respira un bon coup.

-Bien. Ne les lâche pas d’une semelle. T’ont-ils repéré ?

-Non, pas de soucis à ce niveau. Je sais être discret.

-Parfait. Caches ton xénovox ; j’attendrai ton prochain rapport.

Armin rangea son boitier métallique dans une poche intérieure de son long manteau. Adalric était en train de s’occuper des chevaux à l’écurie, laissant son patron seul. Ils remontaient lentement le fleuve Braa, du côté Kovirien de la frontière, en direction de Hengfors. De ce côté du Nord, la guerre n’avait rien fait à part installer un voile d’inquiétude sur les visages des habitants. Cependant, et ce depuis la nouvelle de la mort de Radovid et de l’annexion de la Rédania par Nilfgaard, les différents royaumes formant le Kovir et Poviss avaient rassemblés quelques troupes sur leurs frontières sud. Ils avaient croisé peu de temps auparavant les fameux Cosaques de Narok, de terribles cavaliers équipés d’épais blousons de fourrure.

-Tu crois que Nilfgaard va attaquer le Kovir ? Demanda Adalric, sa main caressant mollement la crinière de son cheval.

-Emhyr ne ferait jamais une erreur aussi stupide. Eliminer le Kovir, c’est éliminer le seul partenaire commercial qui reste au Nord. Les territoires Koviri regorgent de richesses, mais jamais les Nilfgaardiens ne pourront le gérer mieux que les Koviriens.

Adalric acquiesça en silence. Armin le connaissait depuis longtemps ; il était son bras droit depuis plusieurs années. Il se souvint de la première fois que Gwendolyne le vit : ce grand blond, patibulaire, couturé de cicatrices, ne se déplaçant nulle part sans au mois deux haches. Un ancien soldat Cintrien qui avait déserté après Marnadal, pour se réengager dans l’armée Nilfgaardienne peu avant Sodden. Il avait à nouveau déserté, avait rejoint un groupe de bandits non loin d’Ard Carraigh. Il avait alors rencontré Armin, avec qui il c’était à l’époque battu. Le Nazairien avait été impressionné par cette force de la nature qui était au moins aussi cultivé que lui. Il perdit sa trace quelques temps, avant d’entendre à nouveau parler de lui ; il avait intégré la Compagnie Libre d’Adam Pangratt, avec qui il avait combattu à Brenna. C’est qui lui plaisait chez Adalric, il était comme lui ; il ne cherchait que ce qui lui rapportait. Lorsqu’Armin reprit l’affaire de son père après la mort de celui-ci, il entra de nouveau en contact avec lui. Et, étrangement, il avait accepté. Depuis, Adalric et lui c’étaient liés d’une amitié marqué par le respect. Ils reprirent la route sans dire un mot, sautant sur leurs montures et quittant le hameau sans se retourner.

Plus loin sur la route, une patrouille militaire avançait d’un pas assuré. Dix hommes, équipés d’une manière peu orthodoxe. La défense de la ligue de Hengfors, créée durant le règne de Baldwyn Thyssen, grand-père de l’actuel roi Tankred, était assurée par une petite force armée, maintenue par les grandes richesses de la ligue et entrainée par les plus grands mercenaires que le roi Niedamir pouvait s’offrir. Le soldat de tête arrêta sa troupe et ordonna aux cavaliers de s’arrêter. Les soldats s’installèrent en ligne, formant un mur de leurs _scuta_ , de grands boucliers de forme rectangulaire, renforcés en leurs milieux d’un ombon pour dévier les projectiles. L’officier ôta son casque, distinctif par son large couvre-nuque et ses oreillons qui cliquetaient contre son armure segmentée.

-Puis-je savoir ce que deux étrangers font aux frontières de la Ligue de Niedamir ? S’enquit-il.

-Nous ne désirons que la traverser, décurion. Lança Armin d’un air dédaigneux. Peut-être même faire un arrêt à Hengfors si le temps nous le permet.

-Les frontières sont fermées pour le moment, monsieur. Répondit ledit décurion sans se dégonfler. Peut importe la raison de votre venue, vous ne passerez pas. Nous craignons l’entrée d’espions de Nilfgaard.

-Voyons, décurion. Restez gentil. Avons-nous l’air d’espions Nilfgaardiens ? Peut-être devrais-je rendre visite à ce bon vieux Niedamir, lui dire qu’il est devenu paranoïaque.

-Attention, étranger. S’étrangla l’officier. Vous insultez notre roi.

Armin ne poussa qu’un petit soupir amusé. Adalric avait déjà la main sur une de ses haches. Sans hésiter une seconde, Armin dégaina sa rapière et fendit le visage vulnérable du soldat, qui tomba en arrière, se tenant la figure ensanglantée d’une main fébrile.

-Dé…Décurie, à moi ! Hurla-t-il.

D’un seul geste, les neuf hommes derrière soulevèrent leurs scuta et dégainèrent de courts glaives. Adalric bondit de sa selle et fendit à travers les segments d’armure avec une aisance effrayante. Armin resta sur son cheval, laissant les hommes approcher. Il leva sa rapière déjà maculée de sang, puis partit au galop. Sans que les hommes ne puissent réagir, deux d’entre eux s’écroulaient déjà, leurs gorges tranchées. Ils ne firent qu’une bouchée du reste de la patrouille, qui, bientôt, se retrouva éparpillée à travers la route, baignant dans le sang frais.

 

Beltram s’arrêta devant la porte, alors que les deux soldats lui barraient la route de leurs pilums.

-Que se passe-t-il, notarius ? Demanda l’un d’eux.

-Un message de la part du centurion Attano, pour le tribun.

Les deux soldats écartèrent leurs armes du passage, le laissant entrer dans le prétoire d’Hengfors, résidence du haut commandement de l’armée de la Ligue. Le messager en avait assez de cet air indifférent qu’affichaient les soldats à son passage ; quelques mois auparavant, il était leur commandant ; _foutue punition_ , songea-t-il. Beltram connaissait la route par cœur ; il trottina le long du couloir central, grimpa un escalier en colimaçon deux marches par deux, puis s’arrêta face à la porte du bureau du tribun. Il toqua fugacement, trois coups rapides. La voix forte du tribun Kasserine l’invita à entrer. Le notarius pénétra dans la pièce. L’officier portait son armure segmentée aux couleurs dorées par-dessus sa tunique blanche. Etrangement, nota Beltram, il ne portait pas sa lourde cape crème. Il jeta un coup d’œil fugace à la tête monstrueuse accrochée au dessus du foyer dans lequel brûlait un feu presque éteint.

-Beltram. Lâcha Kasserine en s’asseyant. Il se servit un verre de vin. Un plaisir de te revoir. Alors, ton service chez les notarii ?

-Un grand bond dans ma carrière, cousin. Ironisa le messager. J’ai un message du centurion Attano.

-Ce scélérat. Grogna le tribun. Que veut-il ?

-Il indique que toute une décurie a été massacrée à la frontière nord, au niveau de Caingorn. D’après les observations, il n’y avait que deux assaillants. Il souhaitait que le commandement en soit averti.

-Pas la peine d’en prévenir le légat, je m’en charge. Kasserine jeta un coup d’œil au trophée de griffon qui ornait fièrement son bureau. Il sourit. Bon. Beltram, tu peux revenir dans ma cohorte, au rang de centurion. Et prépares ta centurie, nous partons. Il est temps que je me dérouille, et ces assassins vont me servir d’entrainement. Après tout, j’ai déjà tué un griffon, alors pourquoi pas eux ?

 

La route était encore longue jusqu’à Hengfors. Armin savait que des troupes étaient déjà sûrement en route pour Caingorn ; l’armée de la Ligue restait proche de celle de Kovir et Poviss pour le fonctionnement ; si une chose se passait mal, la réponse se faisait immédiate et forte. Ils devaient mettre le plus de distance entre eux et le lieu du massacre. Adalric ouvrait la marche, et sifflotait un air jovial. Le Nazairien n’en fit rien, et repensa aux informations apportées par son agent. Visiblement, la suite de ce chevalier c’était agrandi ; quatre personnes désormais. Grâce à lui cependant, il allait enfin remettre la main sur sa femme, et son fils.

_Un hurlement déchira la nuit. Armin se réveilla en sursaut, la main sur la poignée de son poignard posé sur sa table de chevet. Gwendolyne lui jeta un regard apeuré. Il lui fit signe de rester là, et siffla ; un garde apparut alors dans la chambre. Il lui fit signe de surveiller sa femme, puis ramassa sa rapière avant de se diriger dans le grand salon. La pénombre était aussi épaisse qu’angoissante, et Armin fit apparaitre une boule de lumière dans sa main d’une seule pensée. Rien. Il ne distinguait rien au-delà d’un rayon de quelques pas. Il se prit le pied dans un canapé, ce qui lui arracha un cri de frustration._

_-Que se passe-t-il, par Kreve ? S’enquit une voix sur sa gauche ; son cousin, Adhémar, venu rendre visite avec sa femme et sa jeune fille. Quel était ce cri ?_

_-J’en sais rien. Grommela Armin en continuant d’avancer. Reste là._

_Les bruits qui le suivirent lui indiquèrent que non seulement son cousin le suivait malgré tout, mais aussi sa femme et Gwendolyne. Il poussa un soupir déconcerté mais continua de progresser. Il entendit alors le pas lourd d’Adalric, qui s’arrêta à son niveau, apparaissant dans la faible lueur magique._

_-Ce n’est pas naturel. Grogna-t-il. J’ai essayé d’allumer une torche mais elle c’est éteinte aussitôt, sans raisons._

_-Je sais, reste prêt. Il marcha dans quelque chose de glissant. En baissant les yeux, il vit une trainée de sang qui traversait la zone éclairée, continuant dans les ténèbres._

_-Armin, que voyez-vous ? Demanda la voix effrayée de la femme d’Adhémar ; il n’arrivait jamais à se rappeler son nom._

_Sans répondre, il suivit les traces de sang qui maculaient son carrelage neuf. Il passa sous le crâne gigantesque d’une manticore, qui prit des allures horrifiques dans la teinte blanche faiblarde de la lumière. Il réprima un frisson d’angoisse lorsqu’il vit que le sang menait directement à l’aile où les enfants dormaient. Une créature aurait-elle pu pénétrer dans la villa sans que les gardes ne s’en rendent compte ? Gwendolyne apparut tout à coup à son côté, le faisant sursauter._

_-Ne refais plus jamais ça, tonna-t-il d’une voix sombre. Tu vois ce que je vois ?_

_-Oui. S’enquit sa femme._

_Un garde portant les couleurs de sa maison, éventré, étendu dans ses propres entrailles. Il avait la forme d’un pantin désarticulé, comme s’il avait été secoué beaucoup trop fort par un géant. Des marques de crocs lui avaient arraché le visage, alors que longues entailles, comme des coups de faux, lui barraient le torse et le ventre. Il diminua sa lumière magique, cachant le spectacle horrifiant à ses invités._

_-Le sang mène directement à la chambre de Katriah, Armin. Glissa Gwendolyne à l’oreille de son mari._

_Le Nazairien ne répondit pas. Il pénétra dans la chambre, puis s’arrêta. Il y avait un bruit. Horrible, qui lui fit grincer les dents. On eut dit un bruit de succion. Il fit un autre pas dans la chambre, et le son s’arrêta aussitôt. Il entendit une respiration rapide, sifflante, qui ne le rassura pas. Un autre pas, et même la respiration cessa. Il vit deux points blancs s’allumer au fond de la pièce, juste sous la fenêtre ouverte d’où entrait la lumière de la lune. Mais on ne voyait rien dans la pièce. Il reconnut dans ses points blancs des yeux qui le fixaient d’un air fou, immobiles, qui ne le quittaient pas un instant. Il inspira longuement, puis tonna un mot en langue ancienne. La lumière s’accrut aussitôt, inondant la salle d’un blanc crû, faisant fermer les yeux à tout le monde. Et il poussa un cri de surprise face à ce qui se révéla à lui._

_Les restes de la petite Katriah furent retirés de la pièce le lendemain matin, sous les regards perdus de ses parents. La femme de son cousin suivit le convoi funèbre en larmes, alors qu’Adhémar s’approcha de son parent._

_-Qu’est-ce que c’était, par tous les dieux ? Tonna-t-il en enfonçant son regard dans celui d’Armin._

_-C’est parti dès que j’ai allumé. Répondit le Nazairien ; il disait vrai, la créature avait sauté par la fenêtre dès qu’elle fut découverte. Ca a sauté par la fenêtre et disparu dans la nuit. Je n’ai vu que ses yeux, fous, et ses longs doigts griffus._

_Cette explication ne sembla pas contenter son cousin, mais il n’avait rien d’autre à ajouter. Dès que ses invités furent partis, il se dirigea d’un pas ample vers la chambre de son fils, Garviel. Il entra en grande trombe, faisant sursauter sa femme qui tenait le petit garçon dans ses bras, endormi._

_-Que… Qu’est-ce ? Bégaya-t-il. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il s’énerva et fit les cents pas dans la chambre._

_-Je ne sais pas, Armin. C’est la première fois. Répondit sa femme d’une voix brisée. Tu es sûr que c’était lui ?_

_-Il n’était pas comme d’habitude, mais je reconnaitrais ses traits. Et le sang, hein ? Fulmina-t-il._

_-On trouvera une solution. On arrivera à trouver l’origine de ce problème, et on le résoudra._

_Cela n’avait pas été la dernière fois que ce problème était apparu. Plusieurs mois plus tard, il tomba, par le plus pur des hasards, sur une famille de paysans des environs qui pleuraient la mort de leur fille, une jeune fille au visage de poupon. Elle avait été massacrée durant la nuit. Plus tard encore, c’était la fille du baron Guimard. Toutes âgées entre huit et douze ans. Armin n’avait pas mis longtemps à découvrir les origines de ce problème, cette malédiction. Depuis, et surtout après la disparition de Gwendolyne et Garviel, il n’avait eu de cesse de la rompre. Ou de tuer le petit. Ce monstre, avait-il dit à sa femme, ce monstre n’est pas mon fils. Et s’il faut que je l’égorge pour m’en sortir, alors je le ferai._

 

Ils attachèrent leurs chevaux à l’entrée de la taverne, et pénétrèrent dans le petit édifice. Beltram prit note des autres chevaux déjà sur place ; deux beaux étalons Nilfgaardiens. Il ôta son casque à cimier et le cala sous son bras. Il lissa sa cape écarlate et suivit son cousin dans l’établissement. Ils furent accueillis par une forte odeur de soupe de poisson qui lui mit l’eau à la bouche. Kasserine, devant lui, splendide dans son armure dorée et sa cape blanche, se posa fièrement quelques secondes au centre de la pièce pour que tout le monde l’ait en vue. Une serveuse habillée de manière aguicheuse s’approcha, tentant discrètement de paraitre plus présentable.

-Messire, c’est un honneur ! Dit-elle. Quel immense plaisir nous ressentons à accueillir des chevaliers du roi !

-Il suffit, femme. Tonna le tribun, non sans montrer un plaisir à prouver son autorité. Une table, deux bancs, c’est ce que nous cherchons. Et un bol chacun de cette soupe qui me titille les narines ! Et, allez, un bol pour chacun des dix hommes à l’extérieur !

La serveuse se rua vers le comptoir pour passer commande, alors que les deux officiers s’installaient nonchalamment sur une table. Kasserine finit par enlever son sublime casque, qu’il posa délicatement sur la table. Le haut cimier blanc, en écrin de cheval, descendait jusque dans le dos et se répandait sur la table, alors que de fines gravures de scènes de guerre ornaient les côtés du casque d’or. Le tribun lança un sourire à son cousin.

-Ah, ce que j’adore me mêler à la populace ! Ce n’est pas tous les jours que l’on peut faire cela. Bien. Merci. Lança-t-il à la serveuse qui posa un bol qui dégageait des volutes de vapeur devant lui. Beltram la remercia d’un hochement de tête rapide.

-Oui, te mélanger à la populace. Grommela le centurion. En te pavanant avec ton armure qui brille, payant des tournées à toute une décurie, alors qu’eux ne peuvent qu’acheter un bout de pain à leurs marmots, se privant de repas.

-Rah, tu as toujours tendance à dramatiser ! Bien, d’ici quelques heures, nous arriverons à Caingorn. Puis nous enquêterons sur cette patrouille massacrée.

Beltram réprima un soupir. Son cousin était un bon guerrier ; peut-être le meilleur qu’il connaissait, et un commandant apprécié ; il restait cependant majoritairement stupide. Son regard croisa celui d’un homme qui n’était visiblement pas d’ici, ni même du Nord. Il portait un long blouson noir, et vit scintillé la poignée d’une rapière à sa taille. Celui-ci conversait avec un grand blond, dont le centurion ne pouvait voir le visage. Il regarda à nouveau son cousin, qui regardait d’un œil plein de sous-entendus la jeune serveuse qui avait visiblement eu autant de succès avec la troupe, car elle poussa un soupir en entrant dans la taverne.

-Leo, tu penses que c’est une bonne idée d’avoir laissé la centurie en dehors du village ?

-Que crains-tu ? Nous avons la meilleure décurie avec nous. Il sourit à la serveuse, qui lui sourit en retour, sans aucuns doutes pour ne pas froisser l’honneur de l’officier. _Elle s’y connait, à priori_ , s’amusa Beltram.

-Tu vois les deux là-bas ; retournes toi discrètement. Oui, eux. Ils ne sont pas d’ici. Je dirais Nilfgaardiens.

-Des espions ? S’enquit le tribun. Une seule manière de le savoir.

Sous les yeux éberlués de son cousin, Kasserine, son assiette à la main, se leva et alla s’installer à la table des deux étrangers. Il s’assit à côté de celui qui avait croisé le regard de Beltram plus tôt. Avalant sa salive, le centurion rejoignit le trio en s’asseyant près du grand blond.

-…Nazair ? Finit de dire Kasserine. Je n’y suis jamais allé. Mais, ce ne sont pas des Nilfgaardiens là-bas ?

-Non. Trancha l’homme à la rapière. Ce titre n’est réservé qu’à ceux venant de la cité de Nilfgaard et ses environs. Nous, nous sommes Nazairiens. Ceux de Gemmeria sont des Gemmeriens, ceux d’Etolia sont des Etoliens.

-Et pourtant, vous nous appelez tous Nordlings. Mais ceux de Téméria sont des Témériens, ceux de Kaedwen des Kaedweniens. Vous voyez, du pareil au même.

-Alors j’imagine que nous faisons tous des erreurs. Finit par conclure l’homme à la rapière.

-Je ne me suis pas présenté. S’excusa le tribun. Tribun principex Leo Kasserine, troisième cohorte, première légion.

-Centurion primipile Francis Beltram, première centurie, troisième cohorte, première légion.

-Armin Var Belhaven. Dit l’homme à la rapière. Et voici mon ami Adalric. Le grand blond fit un signe de tête.

-Alors, Armin Var Belhaven, j’espère que la traversée de la Ligue se passe sans encombre. Nous enquêtons sur des espions Nilfgaardiens qui ont massacré toute une décurie non loin de Caingorn. Lâcha le tribun d’un air jovial. Il porta sa cuillière à ses lèvres. Chi jamais… vous javez des jinformachions… à ce sujet, finit-il en avalant, nous serions preneurs.

-Nous ne venons pas de là-bas. Je n’ai rien entendu à ce propos. Bon, je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect, tribun principex et centurion primipile, mais Adalric et moi avons encore beaucoup de route et nous ne souhaiterions pas prendre de retard. Il se leva.

-Ne nous quittez pas déjà. Tonna Kasserine d’une voix qu’il voulait stricte. Il posa sa main sur l’épaule d’Armin, ce que celui-ci ne sembla pas apprécier, et le fit se rasseoir. Nous avons encore des questions.

Beltram ne vit pas le coup venir. Discrètement, le dénommé Adalric lui enfonça un poignard dans le flanc. Le centurion écarquilla les yeux, toussa, ses mains se crispèrent, mais la pointe d’un autre poignard sur son ventre lui retira l’envie de prévenir son cousin.

-Quel est le motif de votre entrée dans la ligue ? S’enquit Kasserine. Les frontières sont fermées, j’imagine que vous avez une réelle raison d’entrer chez nous.

-Rien qui ne vous regarde. Lâcha Armin d’une voix trainante.

Beltram vit le reflet de la lumière sur la lame d’un poignard. Sans hésiter une seconde, il envoya son assiette de soupe dans le visage du grand blond. Il sentit aussitôt la lame s’enfoncer dans son ventre, alors qu’Adalric hurlait de stupeur et de douleur. Un cri de surprise résonna dans toute la salle ; Beltram se leva en titubant. Dès que Kasserine vit les poignards, il dégaina son glaive, mais il fut projeté contre une table par Armin, qui avait sa rapière à la main. Le centurion s’effondra avec fracas. Adalric se relevait déjà, alors que Kasserine affrontait Armin. Beltram envoya un violent coup de pied dans le flanc du blond, qui le reçut de plein fouet. Il se roula en boule, la respiration bloquée.

-Légionnaires ! Beugla le centurion d’une voix tremblante. Les soldats entrèrent en trombe, glaives et scutum en main.

Le tribun sourit en les voyant entrer, évita un coup d’estoc dirigé habilement vers sa gorge et frappa. Le tranchant du glaive tailla dans la manche du Nazairien, qui grogna. Ils échangèrent encore quelques coups rapides, Kasserine évitant chaque coup avec une adresse qui stupéfiait Armin. Un des légionnaires attrapa Beltram et le tira vers le comptoir, où la serveuse tentait de se cacher.

-Ne bougez pas, centurion ! Tonna-t-il. Toi ! Oui, toi, va au camp, demande des renforts et un médecin, vite !

-Oui, décurion !

Armin soupira. Ce tribun était un adversaire décent ; mais il ne pouvait plus se faire retarder ; d’autant qu’il voyait l’un des soldats sortir, et un autre attraper Adalric par le col. Il para un autre coup de glaive, se glissa rapidement sous la garde du tribun, et planta sa rapière jusqu’à la garde entre deux segments d’armure. Il sentit la lame frotter d’une manière désagréable sur les côtes, perforer un poumon, puis se bloquer contre les segments de l’autre côté de l’armure. Il la retira violemment, et Kasserine s’effondra dans un bruit sec, sa tunique et sa lourde cape d’un blanc immaculé recouvert de sang. Les légionnaires se ruèrent sur le Nazairien, mais Beltram le vit agiter ses doigts frénétiquement ; une onde de choc les souleva tous du sol, balayant toute la salle avec une force inouïe. L’un d’eux s’effondra près de lui, le corps perforé par des morceaux de table brisée. Armin aida son camarade à se lever, essuya sa rapière sur la cape de Kasserine. Il lança un regard vers le centurion qui se vidait de son sang, lui sourit, puis sortit. Beltram entendit les sabots des chevaux disparaitre dans l’horizon, puis il sombra dans le néant.

Le rapport qui fut envoyé au légat Thaddeus Curnow indiquait que le tribun principex Leo Kasserine avait été tué au combat ; le centurion primipile Francis Beltram, cousin du premier, était mort de ses blessures. Le décurion Savos Aren ainsi que huit de ses hommes furent eux aussi tué au combat à cause d’un sort ; le légionnaire Vespasian était quant à lui l’unique survivant du massacre de la taverne du hameau de Pont-sur-Braa car il fut envoyé par son décurion pour chercher des renforts. Aucun des témoins ni le légionnaire Vespasian ne connaissant les noms des malfaiteurs, le légat ne reçut comme description que quelques traits distinctifs, ce qui empêcha toute poursuite par la suite. Si le tribun Leo Kasserine avait averti le légat dès le départ, il aurait été possible que les suspects soient déjà arrêtés et exécutés.


	28. Chapter 28

Tristan avait réussi à retrouver le sourire. Ils avaient réussi à passer les barrages à l’entrée de la ligue de Hengfors sans aucuns problèmes. Les légionnaires n’avaient même pas voulu vérifier leurs titres, ce qui avait étonné le chevalier ; jusqu’où l’influence de Dijkstra allait ? Ils avaient décidé de s’arrêter sur le bord de la route à la tombée du soir. Le Toussaintois était surpris du nombre de patrouilles dans les environs. Plus ils montaient vers Hengfors, et plus ils en croisaient, qui descendaient vers la frontière sud. Il regarda les autres. Comme à son habitude, Mosaïque lisait son énorme tome ancien sur sa liseuse ; Jordis brassait le bois du feu de camp, alors que Caerthainn fixait les braises d’un œil vide. Lui lisait à nouveau la lettre de Gwendolyne. _Nous nous retrouverons à Hengfors, au Kovir. Je suis bientôt sur place, hâte-toi de m’y rejoindre, il le faut_. Il soupira en rangeant la lettre. Il ignorait tout de cette ville, mais en tant que capitale de la ligue d’Hengfors, ce devait être une grande cité. Ils n’étaient pas encore prêts d’arriver. Il regarda l’elfe qui se leva d’un bond, prit son arc et partit dans les bois.

-Il va encore chasser ? Je n’ai plus faim, pour ma part. Lâcha la magicienne dans un bâillement.

-Je ne crois pas. Grogna Jordis.

-Tu ne lui fais toujours pas confiance ? S’enquit le Toussaintois.

-Ce n’est pas une question de confiance. Enfin, si, justement. Nous ne le connaissons pas, Tristan. Il sort pour ainsi dire de nulle part. Il nous aide, très bien ; mais un inconnu, aussi redevable soit-il, ne se met pas autant en quatre pour satisfaire ses sauveurs. Cela fait longtemps qu’il nous a emmené jusqu’à la frontière. Il aurait pu nous laisser là-bas et repartir pour Dol Blathanna.

-Peut-être. Finit par dire Tristan. Pour ma part, je ne pense pas qu’il y ait de soucis à se faire. Jordis poussa un petit ricanement mais n’ajouta rien.

Elle se leva à son tour et partit aussitôt dans la forêt d’un pas ample. Le Toussaintois s’allongea dans l’herbe, scrutant le ciel étoilé loin au dessus de sa tête. Son regard se perdit dans les constellations, son esprit divagant dans les moindres recoins de cet espace inconnu. Se pourrait-il qu’il y ait quelqu’un, ou quelque chose, là haut, qui le regarde à travers la distance ? Il entendit la magicienne bouger. La liseuse avait disparue et à sa place se tenait un sublime lit en bois sombre, recouvert d’oreillers visiblement moelleux. Sans se soucier du regard du chevalier, dos à elle, Mosaïque se changea dans une boule de lumière, faisant disparaitre ses vêtements de voyage pour ne porter qu’une fine nuisette obscènement courte, et presque aussi transparente qu’un bout de verre. Le chevalier déglutit en avalant du regard les courbes élégantes de la jeune femme qui se glissa dans les draps. Elle jeta un regard vers lui, puis, d’un air amusé, lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Jordis finit par retrouver la trace de l’elfe. Il était passé il y a peu, visiblement en train de suivre les traces d’une meute de loups, ou de chiens errants. Elle entendait des grognements quelque part dans la forêt, et posa la main sur la poignée de son coutelas à sa taille. Elle pénétra plus avant dans les bois sombres, seulement éclairé par la lueur de la lune et des étoiles. Elle reconnut la voix de Caerthainn quelque part sur la droite ; il était à priori en train de chantonner. Se fendant en deux, ne faisant aucuns bruits, elle se faufila entre les arbres avec une adresse déconcertante. Elle aperçut l’elfe entre deux branches, et s’arrêta derrière un bosquet, retenant sa respiration pour mieux entendre.

-Non, on a pu passer sans encombre. Dit-il.

-Parfait. Répondit une voix métallique. Jordis chercha aux alentours, mais ne vit personne. Méfiez-vous maintenant, nous avons causé du remue-ménage à la frontière. Les patrouilles devraient être moins laxistes envers les étrangers désormais.

-Pas de soucis, j’ouvrirai l’œil. Sinon, la situation n’a toujours pas changé. De ce que j’ai pu voir, Tristan n’a toujours aucune idée de comment trouver la femme une fois à Hengfors.

-Ne t’en fais pas, Gwendolyne arrivera à entrer en contact avec lui. Je ne m’inquiète pas pour ça. Très bien. Coupes le contact, et rappelles moi une fois que tu as du nouveau.

Jordis fronça les sourcils. Caerthainn rangea une boite métallique dans une de ses sacoches et se releva. La guerrière se renfrogna. L’elfe, malgré sa sympathie apparente envers Tristan, fournissait des informations à quelqu’un ; et il était fort possible que ce quelqu’un soit le mari de Gwendolyne. Elle repartit aussi discrètement qu’elle était venue, arrivant au camp juste avant le soit disant Scoia’tael. Elle retrouva Tristan et la magicienne endormis. Elle resta quelques instants à fixer le visage du chevalier, paisible dans son sommeil, hésita quelques instants, puis s’assit par terre. _Qu’est-ce qu’elle était stupide_ ! Elle enleva son épée de son dos, la posa près d’elle et s’allongea. Elle sombra si vite dans le sommeil qu’elle n’entendit pas l’elfe revenir.

Ce ne fut pas le soleil qui fut le premier levé. Alors que les premiers rayons caressaient les courbes des collines, la troupe du chevalier était déjà en train de préparer les chevaux. Tous étaient silencieux, comme à leur habitude le matin. Ils repartirent seulement quelques minutes après le réveil, laissant leur campement derrière eux. Jordis fermait toujours la marche, comme à son habitude, alors que Caerthainn et Tristan étaient devant, lancés dans une profonde discussion. Mosaïque rêvassait aux côtés de la guerrière.

-Tu te souviens, dit l’elfe, quand je t’ai parlé de sacrifices, l’autre jour ?

-Euh, oui. Répondit le chevalier.

-Nous savons beaucoup de choses sur toi. Pourquoi nous sommes ici, à vrai dire, te concerne directement. Mais tu en sais peu sur nous.

-Il est vrai. Du moins, j’en ai pas mal appris sur Jordis durant notre aventure, et Mosaïque m’a un peu parlé d’elle lorsque j’étais à Kerack. Mais il est vrai que ne je sais presque rien de toi.

-Bien. Caerthainn sourit, d’un sourire triste, comme les elfes savent si bien le faire. J’ai longtemps vécu à Flotsam, un comptoir commercial Témérien, à la frontière Aedirnienne. J’y ai rencontré une femme là-bas. Une elfe, du nom de Morwen. Fière, elle était. Elle ne montrait jamais que je lui plaisais lorsque j’essayais d’attirer son attention. Elle est même allé jusqu’à se mettre avec un autre elfe pour me faire croire que je n’étais pas à son goût. Mais je ne me suis pas laissé berner. J’ai continué, jusqu’au jour où nous nous sommes fiancé. C’était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Puis, Nilfgaard a envahi Cintra, les elfes commencèrent à prendre les armes contre les Nordlings. Je me suis retrouvé embrigadé par un ami à moi, Cédric. J’ai rejoint les Scoia’tael, sous les ordres d’Isengrim. J’ai combattu à leurs côtés pendant une longue période, j’ai bourlingué à travers le Nord. Brokilone, Thanedd, Brenna… Puis, après la paix de Cintra, je suis retourné à Flotsam. Un connard du nom de Loredo avait pris les commandes là-bas. Sa haine pour les non-humains n’avait aucune limite. Et puis est apparu Iorveth, un autre commandant des Scoia’tael. Il fit sa base dans les forêts autour du comptoir. On a alors décidé avec Morwen de partir avec lui. Nous avons combattu quelques temps avec lui, jusqu’à ce qu’une affaire plus grosse que nos épaules ne puisse porter n’arrive ; une sombre affaire de politique. Tu as sûrement dû entendre parler des assassinats des rois d’Aedirn et de Téméria, il y a quelques temps.

-Oui, tué par un sorceleur, non ?

-Exact, et ce sorceleur est venu trouver refuge chez nous. Et il nous a trahis. Alors, avec les quelques survivants de notre unité, nous sommes partis à Vergen, en Aedirn, pour protéger la ville défendue par Saskia, la tueuse de dragons, contre les forces d’Henselt.

-Tu as participé à la bataille de Vergen ? J’ai entendu plusieurs récits à son propos. Il parait qu’Henselt y est mort, et que l’armée Kaedwenienne a été repoussée.

-Exact. Nous n’avons jamais trouvé le corps du roi, mais il a bien été tué à Vergen. Suite à notre victoire, le Haut Aedirn est devenu indépendant, du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il ne tombe sous les coups de Nilfgaard. Seulement, pendant la défense, j’ai dû faire un choix. Morwen et plusieurs autres femmes elfes se sont retrouvées bloquées dans une maison, où des Kaedweniens voulaient entrer. J’aurai pu y aller, mais mes ordres étaient de maintenir ma position. J’ai vu ces chiens entrer dans le bâtiment et en sortir quelques minutes après, leurs lames ensanglantées. Je suis allé voir après la bataille, et… je n’oublierai jamais ce que j’y ai vu.

-Je suis désolé, Caerthainn.

-Tu n’y es pour rien, dh’oine. Votre nature est ainsi faite. Vous êtes plus doué dans les domaines de la mort et de la destruction ; vous nous l’avez prouvé et ce depuis votre arrivée. Mais tu vois, j’ai eu à choisir entre l’amour envers ma femme et envers ma patrie.

-Et jamais tu n’as regretté ton choix ? S’enquit le chevalier après un silence gênant.

-Il m’arrive d’y repenser, oui. Je me dis que j’aurais pu quitter ma ligne et tenter de les sauver. Mais j’aurais probablement été tué, mes camarades auraient pu ne pas tenir la ligne, et la ville serait tombée. J’ai choisi le moindre mal. Laisser mourir ma femme, quelques autres elfes, et sauver toute une ville. Alors oui, ce choix pèse sur mes épaules depuis. Mais c’est un choix que j’assume.

Tristan hocha de la tête. Il commençait à comprendre la vision de l’elfe. Le Scoia’tael avait décidé qu’il était plus simple d’aimer une seule chose plutôt que de prendre le risque de ressentir encore plus de chagrin. Il se demanda s’il était capable de prendre une décision aussi dure que celle que son camarade avait dû prendre. Le moindre mal. Son ami Geralt lui avait déjà parlé de cette notion quand il lui avait raconté l’une de ses aventures. Il ferma les yeux, pria pour ne jamais se retrouver dans une telle situation.

-Ne te mets pas martel en tête, mon ami. Lui dit Caerthainn en lui lançant une tape amicale sur l’épaule. Nous ne tarderons pas à arriver aux environs de Hengfors. Tiens-toi prêt.

Jordis grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe. Elle devenait de plus en plus bourrue et désagréable. Mosaïque n’appréciait pas trop les regards qu’elle lançait vers l’elfe depuis leur départ la veille. Si celui-ci s’en rendait compte, il n’en montrait rien. La magicienne ne se laissait pas impressionner non plus ; le seul inquiet de la situation semblait être Tristan, qui ne souhait aucune division dans leur groupe. _Il ne fallait pas rassembler des gens aussi différent dans ce cas_. Elle tenta de s’approcher mentalement de la guerrière. Elle se glissa vers elle, projetant sa pensée en avant, tel des tentacules s’approchant lentement de leur proie. Dès qu’elle fut suffisamment proche, elle lança l’attaque ; discrètement, rapidement ; l’insulaire ne le verrait pas venir et ne le sentirait même pas.

Le petit hoquet de surprise que lâcha la magicienne fit se retourner tout le monde. Jamais elle n’avait rencontré de résistance mentale aussi forte. A peine eut-elle effleuré les pensées de Jordis qu’elle en fut rejetée avec force et conviction. Elle ne put que capter sa propre stupéfaction et frustration, qui sonnèrent encore plus fort au fond de son crâne.

-Tout va bien ? Lâcha Jordis avec un léger sourire.

-Oui oui. Un insecte, voilà tout. La guerrière la tança d’un dernier regard narquois avant de reprendre la route de plus belle.

Comment pouvait-elle faire cela ? Aurait-elle suivi une formation, aussi basique soit-elle, sur la résistance aux sondages mentaux ? Ou était-ce tout simplement son amertume qui, d’une puissance démesurée, empêchait toute intrusion ? Il ne restait plus qu’une forêt à traverser avant d’arriver en vue d’Hengfors. Midi était passé depuis longtemps, mais la canopée était si épaisse qu’il faisait aussi sombre qu’en fin de soirée. La route, presque effacée, sinuait entre les arbres, disparaissant rapidement au loin, se dissimulant habilement dans la végétation.

-On se croirait à Brokilone, la forêt des dryades. Glissa Caerthainn en se rapprochant du groupe. Personne ne répondit.

Tristan se sentait étouffé sous le poids immense des feuilles. Il se sentait tout à coup épuisé, et la chaleur présente sous les feuilles alourdit ses épaules. Il se passe quelque chose de pas normal dans cette forêt. La tête branlante, il regarda les autres. Caerthainn se tenait près de Jordis, le regard vide, les mains pendantes, alors que celle-ci était allongée sur l’encolure de sa monture. Mosaïque transpirait à grosses gouttes, et s’efforçait de ne pas s’endormir. Tristan sentit un pique froid dans son crâne, qui le fit grimacer.

-C’est une illusion. Un mage nous enchante. Dit une voix dans sa tête. Essayes de rester éveillé, je vais scanner les environs.

Sans savoir comment répondre, le chevalier ne fit qu’hocher la tête lentement. Des formes floues se mirent à danser dans la périphérie de sa vision. Il porta la main à sa claymore, tenta de dégainer, mais ne réussit qu’à la faire tomber. Il se pencha pour la ramasser, sans vraiment être conscient que son cheval était déjà loin, et s’écroula bruyamment au sol. Caerthainn ne jeta qu’un regard fugace sur son ami au sol, et continua sa route. _Ca ne va pas. Oh, ça ne va pas du tout_. Pensa la magicienne. Elle s’ébroua, secoua la tête, se claqua les cuisses avec ses mains et se concentra. Elle avait flairé une piste, mais ne réussissait pas à la retrouver. Elle fit dévier la route à son cheval pour éviter de piétiner le chevalier toujours au sol. Là. A une centaine de mètres sur leur flanc, dissimulé dans les bois. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, tendit les mains vers le sol.

Il existe quatre sources pour puiser du Pouvoir et utiliser la magie. C’est la première qu’apprend un novice en magie ; l’air, la terre, l’eau, et le feu. Le plus souvent, il est conseillé de le faire à partir de l’eau ; l’élément est suffisamment agité et retient suffisamment de Pouvoir pour en prélever sans trop de risques. L’air est moins fiable, et la terre est beaucoup trop immobile et dénuée de vie pour y puiser efficacement. Le feu, quant à lui, permet de puiser le plus facilement de Pouvoir ; mais c’est aussi le plus dangereux. Mosaïque avait acquis un certain niveau pour puiser du Pouvoir dans la terre sans s’épuiser grandement ; c’était le risque premier : les gains étaient trop faibles par rapport aux pertes d’énergie, mais un mage qui maitrise cette source peut acquérir facilement et sans trop de danger des quantités énormes de pouvoir. Elle dressa la formule dans sa tête. Après des années de recherches, elle avait créé une version plus faible mais plus précise du très fameux sort Foudre d’Alzur. Ce sort, d’une grande efficacité, n’était jamais utilisé car sa formule était extrêmement complexe et l’intonation qu’Alzur avait utilisé lors de sa création n’était que très difficilement imitable. Les quelques tentatives dont Mosaïque avait entendu parler pour effectuer le sort avaient toutes échouées. Elle avait donc autant simplifié la formule que possible, et avait réussi à en créer une version beaucoup plus facile à effectuer, bien que plus faible. Elle se concentra sur la source de l’enchantement ; de ce qu’elle ressentait, c’était un mage.

L’éclair qui fendit le ciel et frappa non loin dans la forêt fit sursauter Caerthainn, qui se réveilla en poussant un cri. La torpeur qui l’avait frappé s’envola aussitôt, et vit Tristan qui se relevait, jetant des regards étonnés autour de lui. Mosaïque arborait un air fier, et l’elfe songea que c’était grâce à elle qu’ils reprenaient leurs esprits. Il ne vit pas cependant les mouvements devant lui.

-Halte ! Hurla quelqu’un devant lui.

Il tira violemment les rênes de son cheval. Ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par une vingtaine d’hommes en arme. Ils portaient des tuniques sombres et sales, et des peaux de loups pendaient sur leurs épaules. Des javelots à lourde pointes barraient leurs dos, et ils tenaient de petits boucliers et des glaives courts. D’autres hommes continuaient à sortir de la forêt ; l’un d’eux portait à casque à cimier, et une cape d’un pourpre sombre, sali par le temps passé sur le terrain. Jordis n’hésita pas une seconde et martela les flancs de son cheval. La bête bondit par-dessus la ligne de soldats et disparut dans les bois. Caerthainn déglutit et partit à son tour à la poursuite de la guerrière.

-Stop ! Arrêtez-vous ! Fulmina l’homme au cimier. Hastatii ! A leur poursuite ! Vélites, embarquez-moi les deux derniers !

Une troupe de soldats sortit d’un fossé et partit dans la direction que les deux fuyards avaient empruntée. Tristan jeta sa claymore qu’il venait juste de ramasser, grommela et se laissa faire alors qu’un des soldats le ligotait.

Leur campement était habilement dissimulé dans la forêt, entouré d’une palissade en bois. Tristan était abasourdi ; _qu’est-ce que ces troupes faisaient ici_ ? Mosaïque et lui furent jetés dans une tente à l’épaisse toile verte ; deux hommes restèrent à l’entrée ; ils portaient chacun un _scutum_ et une longue lance, et leur casque était rehaussé de deux plumes noires.

-Qui sont ces types ? Grogna Mosaïque.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? On dirait des soldats, mais pas les mêmes que l’on a croisé jusqu’à maintenant.

Le coup qu’il prit dans la mâchoire fut si violent qu’il crut sombrer dans l’inconscience. Le soldat amorça un deuxième coup de pied, mais une voix l’arrêta.

-Triarii, stop ! Ce n’est pas une manière de vous comporter. A votre poste.

-Désolé, centurion. Mais vous nous avez donné l’ordre de les empêcher de parler.

-Il existe d’autres manières d’empêcher quelqu’un d’ouvrir sa bouche, soldat. Comme il en existe d’autres que la torture pour les faire parler. Vous, lança-t-il à Tristan. Avec moi. Et, soldat, mettez des menottes en dimeritium à la dame. Je crois que c’est elle qui a carbonisé notre pauvre Hölm.

Le chevalier fut soulevé par l’un des soldats et fut sorti de la tente. Il emboita le pas au centurion, qui se dirigeait vers une grande tente, au centre du camp. Celui-ci était agité, et des soldats allaient et venaient en tous sens, dans leur équipement complet. Lorsqu’il rentra dans la tente du commandant, il fut surpris de la sobriété de l’intérieur ; il s’attendait à ce que cet officier affiche l’opulence que son rang permettait, mais rien de cela.

-Désolé, mes hommes sont parfois rustres. Centurion Attano, quatrième centurie, deuxième cohorte, première légion. Comme vous l’avez constaté, nous sommes dissimulés dans cette forêt au cas où vos amis du Grand Soleil décideraient d’envahir Kovir.

-Nos… amis ? Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Nous savons que des espions Nilfgaardiens sont entrés dans la ligue récemment. Deux hommes, qui ont massacré deux décuries complètes. Nous avons ordre à présent d’intercepter tout étranger, et comme votre magicienne a explosé notre mage, nous déduisons que vous avez un rapport avec eux. Ainsi, nous attraperons vos deux complices, puis vous serez transféré vers Hengfors où vous serez jugé. En parlant d’eux, avez-vous une idée d’où ils ont pu aller ?

-Je suis Tristan de Saint-Honoré, sire Attano, chevalier de Toussaint, membre de la cour ducale de Beauclair. Nous autres Toussaintois ne sommes pas impliqués dans les manœuvres de Nilfgaard. Quant aux autres, il s’agit de la magicienne Aïque de Kerack, Jordis d’Ard Skellig et Caerthainn… de Flotsam.

-Comme c’est étrange. S’amusa le centurion. Comme par hasard, personne ne vient de Nilfgaard, et, qui plus est, vous êtes tous des ennemis de celui-ci. Kerack, Téméria, Skellige… je suis désolé, sire. Moi, mes ordres, c’était de capturer tous les étrangers passant par la forêt. Vous êtes étranger, et vous êtes passé par ma forêt.

-Envoyez un message à la duchesse Anna-Henrietta, à Beauclair. Le plus rapidement possible, elle vous confirmera que nous sommes ici en mission…

-Vous êtes donc en mission pour la duchesse de Toussaint ?

-Non… soupira Tristan. Ecoutez, c’est une mission personnelle, je suis à la recherche de quelqu’un, ici, à Hengfors.

-Eh bien, voilà qui vous arrange. Vous serez transféré à Hengfors, et, si votre innocence est prouvée, vous serez libéré en ville.

 

Le cheval s’arrêta net. Il était épuisé, et la course effrénée dans les bois l’avait achevé. Jordis bondit sur le sol mou, recouvert d’humus, accrocha la bride à un arbre, non loin d’un cours d’eau, et continua sa route. Les heures avaient passé, mais elle n’avait pas dû parcourir beaucoup de distance car elle n’avait toujours pas trouvé la sortie de la forêt. Elle grommela en repensant aux soldats qui les avaient pris en embuscade. Visiblement, les forces de la ligue étaient tout aussi inquiètes que le Kovir de la présence de Nilfgaard à leurs frontières. Elle bondit par-dessus un ravin, descendit une pente douce et s’assit sur une pierre blanche. Elle était au fond d’une doline, où les arbres étaient plus clairsemés. De nombreuses pierres blanches étaient posées ça et là, et Jordis reconnut des ruines elfiques. Elle se mit à arpenter les anciens édifices, caressant les colonnes effondrées d’une main furtive.

-Je ne connais rien de cet endroit. Tonna une voix derrière elle.

-C’est étrange pour un Scoia’tael qui dit avoir opéré dans ce secteur. Lança l’insulaire en se retournant vers Caerthainn. Visiblement, les deux autres se sont faits embarqué.

-Oui. C’était une centurie d’infanterie légère. Ils avaient l’air en position d’embuscade. Je crois qu’ils attendent des envahisseurs. Bon. On essaie de les retrouver ?

-Sinon tu ne pourras plus faire de rapports sur notre avancée ? Dit Jordis sur un ton neutre.

Il regarda la jeune femme d’un air étonné, puis amusé. Elle savait. Depuis combien de temps ? Cela n’avait aucune importance. Il marcha lentement, dans sa direction. Celle-ci se mit en marche, en suivant la périphérie des ruines.

-Je vois que tu as réussi à percer mon secret.

-J’ai su que quelque chose clochait dès que tu nous as dit que tu opérais au Kovir. Jamais les Scoia’tael n’ont cherché des noises au royaume des Thyssen, et inversement. Ensuite, j’ai remarqué que tu partais chasser presque tous les soirs, alors que nous avons suffisamment de ressources. Jusqu’à ce que j’entende ta conversation avec cet Armin. Je ne sais pas comment vous communiquez, mais ce qui est sûr, c’est que tu l’informes sur notre situation.

-C’est vrai. Ce n’était pas un hasard que vous m’ayez trouvé. J’ai rejoint un groupe de Scoia’tael, fais un brin de route ensemble, en sachant que l’on finirait par tomber sur vous. Cette patrouille Rédanienne, bien que j’aie failli y laisser ma peau, m’a encore plus facilité la tâche.

-Tu nous as menti depuis le début. Grommela la guerrière. Elle dégaina son épée. Tu nous as dupé, souillé la confiance que l’on avait en toi.

-Je ne vous ai pas menti. Je ne vous ai que caché la vérité. Tout le reste, Flotsam, Brenna, Morwen… tout était vrai.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire, hein ?

-Armin m’a promis pleins de choses en échange. Des terres, des titres, de l’or. Retrouver Morwen. Il m’a juré en être capable. J’ai marché, j’étais convaincu que c’était possible. Aujourd’hui, je me rends compte que ça ne l’est pas. Il ne me reste plus qu’une famille, Jordis. Et c’est vous. Toute l’amitié que j’ai pu vous témoigner, je ne l’ai pas inventé pour me servir de couverture. Je me suis aperçu que vous étiez les dernières personnes qui étaient importantes à mes yeux. Et on ne trahit pas sa famille.

-C’est un peu tard pour ça. Lâcha la guerrière, immobile, l’épée baissée. Elle ne bougea pas lorsque Caerthainn s’approcha encore.

-Cela fait plusieurs jours maintenant que je donne de fausses informations à Armin. Je lui fournis une avancée générale, mais il ne sait pas où nous sommes exactement. Pour lui, nous sommes encore loin d’Hengfors.

Il tendit la main vers Jordis, la referma délicatement sur la garde de son épée. D’un simple regard, elle lui permit de la lui prendre. Il la posa dans l’herbe, fixa l’insulaire.

-Je ne trahirai pas ma famille, Jordis. C’est contre nature. Ce que nous faisons là est juste. Armin ne cherche qu’à tuer, asseoir son pouvoir. Il s’approcha encore.

-Tu serais prêt à te battre avec nous, contre lui ?

L’elfe acquiesça en silence. Son visage n’était plus qu’à quelques centimètres de celui de Jordis. Un silence lourd, pesant, était tombé sur la doline recouverte de ruines. Seul le bruit régulier d’un pic tapant sur un tronc dérangeait la quiétude du lieu. Tout le reste semblait en suspens ; même les grains de poussière flottaient mollement dans les raies du soleil, n’osant bouger trop vite. Jordis ferma les yeux, soupira ; Caerthainn s’approcha encore et l’embrassa. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, lèvres contre lèvres, les yeux fermés ; la vie reprit dans la forêt. Les oiseaux se remirent à chanter ; on entendit un chevreuil aboyer quelque part non loin. Jordis repoussa vivement le Scoia’tael, sourit légèrement, presque imperceptiblement.

-Que crois-tu donc, elfe ? Que je me laisserais berner si facilement ? Elle réduisit la distance entre eux d’un pas ample, agrippa son compagnon par la taille.

-Peut importe ce que je crois, peut importe la raison. Lança-t-il d’une voix pleine de passion. Pour l’instant, ce qui importe, c’est que je veux.

Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau, passionnément, fougueusement. Caerthainn attrapa le fessier ferme de la guerrière d’une main habile, qui la fit pousser un petit hoquet de surprise. Il fit monter ses mains le long de son dos musclé, trouva l’attache des plaques d’armure. Jordis grogna, mordit la lèvre de l’elfe en repoussant sa main ; d’un geste rapide des jambes, elle fit tomber celui-ci à la renverse. Ils roulèrent dans l’herbe, chacun essayant de prendre le dessus de l’autre dans cette lutte acharnée. La jeune femme réussit à gagner l’avantage. Ecrasant son compagnon sous son poids, elle fit glisser sa main sous la tunique du chasseur en plongeant la tête dans sa gorge ; sa langue parcourut la peau lisse du cou jusqu’au menton, faisant frémir l’elfe. Et c’est alors que Caerthainn bloqua les hanches de Jordis avec ses jambes ; d’un violent coup de bassin, il la fit basculer et finit au dessus d’elle.

Ses doigts dansèrent sur l’attache, faisant dégringoler dans un bruit métallique les pièces d’armure sur l’herbe d’un vert profond. La femme de Skellige laissa sortir sa frustration ; elle ne laisserait pas ce traitre prendre le dessus. Il réussit malgré tout à faire passer ses mains sous la cotte de mailles ; elle sentit les doigts s’agiter sur sa peau nue, tel des couleuvres glissant sur une pierre chaude. Elle se raidit lorsque la poigne douce mais ferme se referma sur ses seins, et ne put retenir un court gémissement qui arracha un sourire à Caerthainn. Il lui retira la cotte de mailles avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle se retrouva en simple pantalon, sentant les brins d’herbe lui piquer son dos couleur d’albâtre. Mais elle n’avait pas dit son dernier mot.

D’une souplesse insoupçonnée, elle fit remonter ses jambes jusqu’au bassin de l’elfe, faufilant ses pieds bottés dans le pantalon en cuir de celui-ci. Elle poussa violemment, retirant le vêtement dans un mouvement qui fit se redresser Caerthainn ; une erreur fatale. Feintant un bond en avant, Jordis fit bondir l’elfe en arrière. Elle referma sa poigne sur le gambison de ce dernier, dégrafa les fermetures, dévoilant à ses yeux un torse musclé et couturé de cicatrices. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur la peau blafarde, suivant les sillons de blessures anciennes. Caerthainn n’avait cependant pas décidé d’abandonner si facilement. Ses mains attrapèrent les cuisses de la guerrière, il la fit pivoter et l’assit fermement sur une colonne. Changeant de prise, il faufila une main dans l’épais pantalon de Jordis, ses doigts progressant rapidement le long de l’aine de la jeune femme, plongeant vers leur objectif avec la fougue d’une charge de cavalerie. Les oiseaux s’envolèrent, apeurés par le gémissement qui résonna sous la canopée. La bataille avait pris fin, laissant place à un monde de passions et d’envie


	29. Chapter 29

Les bottes de plates claquaient sur le sol en marbre. Entouré de deux hallebardiers en armure d’un noir profond, rehaussées du Grand Soleil impérial, Mathieu Antracio avançait d’un pas décidé, la main posé sur le pommeau de son épée. Les deux gardes de la brigade Impera s’arrêtèrent face à deux de leurs homologues qui bloquaient l’accès à une porte.

-E'er y glòir ! Lança l’un des portiers.

-Tuvean y glòir ! Lui répondit un des hommes de l’escorte. Les portes s’ouvrirent et les soldats laissèrent le capitaine entrer dans la pièce ronde.

C’était l’un des lieux les mieux protégés de toute la cité de Nilfgaard ; l’une des nombreuses salles que l’empereur appréciait, et où Mathieu avait eu les dernières réunions avec celui-ci. Se trouvait déjà présent Morvran Voorhis, commandant de la division Alba, et l’ambassadeur Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen. Mathieu Antracio, capitaine de la célèbre compagnie mercenaire _Lances de la Yaruga_ , offrait un contraste saisissant avec les deux hommes en face de lui. Eux étaient nés dans la haute aristocratie Nilfgaardienne ; ils portaient les couleurs officielles de l’empire, le noir, et affichaient sempiternellement un visage sévère et dur. Lui était né en Aedirn ; dans les bas-fonds d’Asheberg, où il avait vite appris que seul les plus forts, rusés et cruels survivent. Il était descendu tôt dans le sud, errant en tant qu’épée à louer, jusqu’à ce qu’il devienne célèbre pour avoir protégé le baron Kerschbaumer à Metinna d’un complot d’assassinat. C’était alors qu’il avait vu ses honoraires tripler. Depuis, il avait fondé une compagnie de mercenaires, tous venant du bassin de la Yaruga. Très vite, les _Lances de la Yaruga_ avaient gagné une grande renommée à travers Nilfgaard, et il n’était pas rare que l’empereur lui-même fasse appel à eux pour régler des problèmes trop pointilleux pour une intervention officielle de l’armée Nilfgaardienne.

-Caed'mil, capitaine. Cracha l’ambassadeur d’une voix dédaigneuse.

-Général. Dit Mathieu vers Voorhis, ignorant tout bonnement le diplomate. Morvran lui répondit d’un hochement de tête respectueux.

Ils s’assirent autour d’une table ronde. La carte qui y était posée représentait l’extrême nord du continent ; le nord de la Rédania et de Kaedwen, et Kovir et Poviss. Le mercenaire l’étudia avec un intérêt qu’il dissimula aux autres ; ce n’était qu’une carte banale ; elle montrait les cours d’eau, les villes, les forêts. Rien d’autre. Les portes s’ouvrirent à nouveau. Entrèrent dans la pièce une demi douzaine de gardes Impera, et le trio se leva. Un petit homme aux cheveux poivre et sel avança devant le groupe, se prosterna, et entonna d’une voix forte :

-Ker’zaer ar ceas'raet ar Nilfgaard, Emhyr var Emreis, Deithwen Addan yn Carn aep Morvudd !

-Glòir aen Ker'zaer ! Entonnèrent en chœur les trois autres.

Emhyr var Emreis s’approcha d’eux. Il les regarda fugacement, les invita à s’asseoir. Il prit place à leurs côté, renvoya toute son escorte. Ses yeux froids et austères balayèrent la table du regard, se posa sur chacun d’eux à nouveau, puis il parla d’une voix lente mais ferme.

-Capitaine Antracio, général Voorhis. Shilard. Il faut trouver une solution pour le cas Kovir.

-Les agissements de cet… Armin var Belhaven vont finir par nous coûter la paix, votre Majesté. Lança Morvran.

-Avons-nous réussi à trouver ses motivations ? Demanda l’empereur à Fitz-Oesterlen.

-Non, votre Majesté. Bien entendu, nos espions sont à la recherche de toutes les preuves possibles pour…

-Pour en être sûr, le coupa Emhyr, je préfère encore en parler à mon maitre-espion. Vattier !

Vattier de Rideaux, dirigeant des services d’espionnage de tout l’empire de Nilfgaard, entra dans la pièce. Il trainait derrière lui une jeune femme, le visage dans un sac de jute, à l’aide d’une chaine d’un métal bleu-vert. _Du dimeritium_. Reconnut Mathieu. Le maitre-espion s’assit à la table de réunion, se releva, épousseta le dossier de la chaise, puis reprit place.

-Mes hommes, votre Majesté, ont découvert les motivations d’Armin var Belhaven. Il cherche à retrouver sa femme qui c’est enfui avec son fils.

-Et pour ce faire, il massacre une vingtaine de soldats de la ligue d’Hengfors, allié militaire du Kovir. Grommela Morvran.

-Si je puis me permettre, messires, intervint le mercenaire, quel est cette histoire ?

-Il y a une semaine, nous avons reçu des rapports de nos espions au Kovir et à Hengfors. Deux hommes, Armin var Belhaven et son associé Adalric sont entrés illégalement dans la ligue d’Hengfors et ont tué vingt et un soldats de la ligue. Les gouvernements là-haut pensent qu'ils agissent en notre nom. Raconta Vattier de Rideaux. La situation est intolérable.

-Le plan, continua Emhyr en se levant, est d’agir rapidement, efficacement, et discrètement. D’après ce que Vattier m’a fait remonter, Tankred Thyssen et Niedamir d’Hengfors sont de plus en plus persuadés que des espions Nilfgaardiens s’infiltrent dans leurs frontières pour causer du chaos en préparation d’une invasion. Shilard sera donc envoyé à Pont-Vanis, pour une réunion avec l’enfant Thyssen et Niedamir pour leur assurer notre bonne volonté et les conforter dans une optique de coopération marchande à long terme. Pendant ce temps, discrètement, les _Lances de la Yaruga_ s’infiltreront dans la ligue, accompagnés d’hommes de la division Alba de Morvran Voorhis, pour mettre la main sur Armin var Belhaven et le ramener ici où il sera jugé comme traitre.

-Cet Armin n’est-il pas un mage ? S’enquit Shilard.

-Si. Ancien adepte de l’école de magie de Ban Ard, en Kaedwen, d’où il fut renvoyé en troisième année. Confirma Vattier.

-Vous voulez que je m’occupe de ramener un mage ? S’étouffa Mathieu. Je n’ai que cent quarante hommes, aucun matériel en dimeritium, et aucune possibilité de le trouver. Cela risque d’être compliqué, d’autant plus si vous voulez que ce soit rapide. E

mhyr ne jeta qu’un regard au maitre-espion. Celui-ci se leva, lissa sa tunique noire, et ôta le sac de jute à la femme attachée à sa chaise. Celle-ci paraissait jeune, et ses cheveux blonds et sales tombaient en cascade sur son visage doux. Mathieu réussit à lire dans ses yeux d’un bleu froid ce que le laquais d’Emhyr ne tarderait pas à expliquer : c’était une magicienne.

-Voici Cynthia. Conta Vattier de Rideaux. C’est une magicienne, formée ici, à Nilfgaard. Elle nous a été utile par le passé, notamment pour démasquer la Loge des Magiciennes. C’est une agent de confiance.

-C’est pourquoi elle a l’air battue et emprisonnée dans des liens en dimeritium ? Lâcha Mathieu d’un air accusateur.

-Les mages, répondit l’ambassadeur en se raclant la gorge, se doivent d’être contrôlés. Sinon, on aura tôt fait de se retrouver avec un nouveau coup de Thanedd sur les bras.

-Cynthia vous fera office de mage sur le terrain pour retrouver et appréhender var Belhaven une fois là-bas. Vous serez aussi fourni en chaines, en menottes et en bombes au dimeritium. Conclut Emhyr. Cette opération doit être rapide, et les Nordlings ne doivent pas savoir que nous sommes impliqués. Si l’un de vous est tué, faites disparaitre le corps. Si vous devez tuer, éliminer les preuves. Si jamais Kovir apprend qu’une telle intervention a été mise en place, ce sera à nouveau la guerre.

L’empereur se leva tranquillement, toussa dans un mouchoir brodé et sortit. Shilard échangea quelques mots avec Vattier avant de sortir à son tour, et le maitre-espion partit à sa suite. Voorhis resta quelques instants, alors qu’Antracio observait la magicienne. Elle était restée silencieuse, acceptant son sort avec un calme à toute épreuve. Jamais une magicienne du Nord n’aurait accepté d’être trainer ainsi. Celle-ci lui retourna son regard ; il y perçut un éclair foudroyant, qu’il ne sut déchiffrer ; était-ce de la colère, de la tristesse, de l’envie ? Mathieu ordonna à l’un des gardes de la détacher, puis l’invita à le suivre.

 

Les quelques deux cents hommes des _Lances_ étaient rassemblés dans le camp. A l’approche de leur commandant, les hommes lançaient des saluts joviaux, offrant des pintes de bière ou une partie de Gwynt. Refusant chaque invitation d’un geste de tête amical, Mathieu traversa l’allée principale jusqu’à sa tente, la magicienne derrière lui, et suivit de près par deux officiers Nilfgaardiens.

-Une femme ! Tonna une voix. Tu nous ramènes une femme ! Gronda une voix sur son côté.

-Angelica, mon cœur ! Lança Mathieu à la furie qui se ruait sur lui. Tu étais censé la garder dans la tente. Grommela-t-il au soldat qui arriva en courant derrière elle.

-Pas de ça avec moi ! Qui c’est, celle-là ?

-Angelica, voici Cynthia, c’est une mage de la cour impériale. Cynthia, voici Angelica Van de Gremervood, seconde aux commandes des _Lances_ , et ma femme.

-Cynthia. Un bon prénom de putain, ouais. Bref, on a du nouveau ? Quelque chose de juteux ?

-Dans la tente, tous ensemble. J’expliquerai tout là-bas.

Les explications furent claires, nettes, et précises. De tout temps, les _Lances_ étaient connues pour leur efficacité. C’était devenu leur marque de fabrique. Pas de mots superflus, pas de formules pompeuses ; des phrases concises, courtes, et efficaces. A peine quelques heures après le retour d’Antracio, la compagnie de mercenaires était déjà prête à partir, le campement défait, les hommes en rang. Mathieu était à leur tête, sur un superbe étalon Rédanien, à la robe roussâtre. A ses côtés, Cynthia et Angelica, toutes deux se muant dans un silence d’outre-tombe.

-Compagnie, en avant ! Nous avons de la marche jusqu’au Kovir !

-Capitaine. Le coupa une voix alors que la troupe commençait à partir.

-Général Voorhis. Il vous fallait quelque chose ?

-Vous en avez pour bien deux semaines de route jusqu’au Pontar, et encore bien une jusqu’à Hengfors. J’espérais vous voir partir plus tôt.

-Que croyez-vous, général ? Vous devriez le savoir, faire manœuvrer une troupe armée prend du temps. Un silence s’installa entre les deux hommes. C’est bien vrai ? C’est vous qui avez fait chuté la Téméria lors de la guerre ?

-Eh bien, oui. Reconnut le général non sans un léger sourire. J’ai appris des erreurs du passé, voyez-vous.

-On dit que vous êtes le nouveau Coehoorn, et que vous avez les faveurs de l’empereur et de la guilde marchande. On ne peut rêver mieux comme position pas vrai ?

-Vous savez, les on-dit… Je ne pense cependant pas que ce soit le cas. Le maréchal Coehoorn était l’un des meilleurs commandants de tous les temps, si ce n’est le meilleur.

-Soit. Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite de réussir autant que lui. Mais de ne pas finir de la même manière.

Sur ces mots, il talonna son cheval et remonta la colonne qui marchait au pas, laissant le général de la division Alba seul dans ses pensées.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour, lecteurs! Je suis à la recherche d'un traducteur Français-Anglais qui m'aiderait à traduire mon travail dans la langue de Shakespeare! Vous me verrez extrêmement reconnaissant si quelqu'un m'apportait son aide.


End file.
